A Star Shall Shine in the Hour of our Meeting
by IceDragoness1
Summary: Rewitten After her own world falls to pieces destiny throws in a cruel twist of fate which lands Karla in Middle Earth
1. Chapter 1

The world we live in is like a dream, nothing more and nothing less. When you first wake up from a dream the images of the dreams are burnt into your mind but slowly over time they begin to fade until their nothing more than a memory, still burnt into your mind but only a memory.  
  
My life was like I had just woken up from a dream, but it was more like a nightmare. My love and my best friend had been killed in a car crash and it was the night after the funeral. People had come and gone, hugged and cried, laughed and smiled through their tears during the whole time.  
  
Me, I was just numb. It felt like my skull had been opened up and someone had dumped a ton of ice into it, freezing every emotion in my body.  
  
I felt like it had been my fault, my last words to my love Jason had been spoken in anger and hate, he and my best friend Chris had driven off with music blaring. Later that night a police officer had knocked on the door asking me to come with them and from that moment my life had felt like it had been put in a blender going at full speed, everything was a big mess.  
  
It had been a simple accident; no one could have seen or prevented it. Maybe I could have, if Jason hadn't of been so angry he might have been driving a bit more cautiously. Then when the tyre blew out he would have been able to control it, instead of the car going out of control and crashing into a tree. No one would tell me any full details of what happened, all I knew that Jason died instantly and Chris not long after, both suffered massive head injuries.  
  
Now all the commotion of the funerals was over and I was lying on my bed watching the fan spin. Maybe I should be a fan, its purpose in life was so simple, just to spin round and round, nothing changing it's course except for stopping and starting as it was commanded to.  
  
Every day up until now had been a mad rush for preparations for the funerals and today I had done nothing, except give a speech someone had kindly written for me then pasted a smile on my face thanking everyone for coming. Far from an exhausting day so now I was lying on the bed wide-awake and my thoughts spinning just like the fan. My oldest sister who had been a doctor had given me some prescription sleeping pills with strict conditions only to use them when I was desperate.  
  
I was desperate now; I had been lying in bed for hours, my thoughts just trickling over from everything to why this happened to how I would get through tomorrow. My bed seemed strangely empty, I had no soft rhythmical breathing to put me to sleep, and even the comfort of another human body wasn't there.  
  
I reached out and took the white bottle of the bedside table, it said to take one only.  
  
I took 4 of them, as soon as I laid back down on my bed I felt sleepy. As I drifted into unconsciousness the room begun to glow in an unnaturally bright light. A gentle breeze flowed through the room and there was a strange hum. The hum gradually formed words in a language I didn't know but seemed to understand.  
  
"Quel kaima Arwenamin Elen sila lumenn omentilmo" (Sleep well my lady, a star shall shine in the hour of our meeting)  
  
And with that I fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was floating above a lovely green forest; I was like a leaf being carried on a puff on wind. Everything was flawless and beautiful from the majestic waterfall to the shape of the dew dripping on the shrubs in the early morning sun. The mist of the early morning hung lightly above the forest and I was slipping below the mist and into the forest. I settled beneath a large bush with plenty of coverage and the world became black again.  
  
When I woke up the sun was burning with intense heat on my face, that wasn't a usually thing, my bedroom always had the blinds closed during the night so I wouldn't wake up with sun in my face. I went to brush my hair out of my face and my hand got scratched on a branch. In dreams you're not supposed to feel pain but I felt the brief moment of pain and the blood the gently dropped onto the forest floor was very real.  
  
I woke up fully then, everything was real from the scratchy branches over my head to the damp leaf litter than I was lying on. I could hear footsteps faintly in the background as they crunched through the deep litter. The faint plod of hoof beats could be heard as well. I crawled out from my hiding spot and quietly crept to the nearest bush for a hiding space. There was a man and 3 children, well their height made them appear to be children but their faces bore years of maturity. I made the mistake of moving closer to get a better view and accidentally put my foot on a twig and it snapped, the tall dark hair man's head whipped around in my direction and he drew out a sword.  
  
My fighting instinct from years of martial art's study kicked in and I quickly backed into a new hiding space as he shushed the small men and crept in my direction. Bile rose into my throat and I quickly swallowed it back, he was right near my hiding spot. Not taking any chances I grabbed him by the leg and yanked hard. To both our surprises he fell hard and his sword fell from his hands, I flew out from my hiding spot, grabbing his sword I swiftly put my foot to his chest and sword to his throat. I just about staggered under the weight of his sword; it was so much heavier than any sword I had ever used. Right about now I was thanking ever hour I spent at the gym as well as working with horses. His hands went up instantly as a sign of peace.  
  
"My lady I mean you no harm, there woods are perilous and you can understand our need for caution" he said calmly.  
  
He spoke so formal and his clothes were so strange, I looked down realising I had gone to bed in only boxers and a shirt, somehow I had managed to become dressed in simple black breeches, boots and a loose fitting green shirt. I gulped and racked my brain back to my drama classes in school, thinking of the medieval drama we had done and the way we spoke.  
  
"The fault is my own" I said and took my foot off his chest and sword away from his throat. He could have easily thrown me off but a sword to someone's throat would make you freeze up I guess.  
  
"What is your name, and why are you roaming around the words by yourself? These parts are not safe," he asked.  
  
I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out, I had no idea where I was and the only thing I knew was my name.  
  
"I am Karla" I finally managed to croak out.  
  
"Where do you hail from Lady Karla and why are you in these woods alone?" he asked again.  
  
"I do not know" I whispered and lowered my head; I was completely and utterly lost.  
  
"Well. you will come with me to Rivendell, Lord Elrond will be able to help you I think" he looked at me doubtfully and I nodded.  
  
The small men rushed over towards us and looked at me warily, as if I was going to reach out and kill them at any second.  
  
"I am Strider, and these Hobbits are my companions, Sam, Merry, Pip this is Lady Karla, she will accompany us to Rivendell" Strider introduced me to the small men, or Hobbits as they were called.  
  
I pasted a smile on my face and nodded hi, for now I would just have to play along, a good story would be I have been wandering for a long time and have lost all sense of direction and time. Suddenly a terrible scream filled the air, it sounded like a cross between a stallion squealing and someone scratching their nails against a blackboard. The hobbits looked around in fear and Strider grabbed me by the hand.  
  
"Hurry! We must get off the road" he didn't wait for a response before dragging me along as we broke into a run.  
  
We stopped after a short sprint into dense bush; I could dimly hear hoof beats thunder past on the road as we ran. The entire land seemed to stop as the horse and rider galloped passed and almost felt like it sighed with relief when it disappeared from hearing range.  
  
"What was that?" I asked in-between gasping for breath.  
  
"Have you been living under a rock or are you just stupid?" the fat Hobbit Sam glared at me, I shot daggers back at him and would have strangled him if Strider had not put a restraining hand on my shoulder.  
  
"That was a Nazgul, Ring Wraith, we must travel quickly" Strider said and we set off without another word.  
  
We walked until nightfall in complete silence, I was actually glad for the silence and I lost myself in my own thoughts, only being broken from them when someone spoke. Camp was set up quickly and the Hobbits seemed to cheer up slightly as food was being prepared, I stayed on the edge of the camp gazing into the blackness of the sky.  
  
Here the stars seemed to burn with fierce intensity I had never witnessed, even though I lived in the country back home there was always some pollution that clouded the sky and hid the true beauty of the stars. Here there was no pollution and the sky was blazing with white fires from the tiny orbs, the only familiar star cluster I could see was my star sign, Sagittarius. I felt a sudden pang of homesickness but it quickly vanished, in my world there really was nothing for me, here I was still to figure out what I was doing here.  
  
"Are you alright my lady?" Strider asked breaking me out of my thoughts as he sat next to me.  
  
"I am fine, thank you" I shifted away from him slightly trying to give him the hint to move away or leave me alone.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked following my gaze into the sky.  
  
"Looking at the stars, they have never been this bright back home" I replied absently.  
  
"Where is your home, you never did answer me before" he persisted and I shrugged.  
  
"I am lost" I said simply then quickly thought of a cover up "I think I have been wandering for many weeks and have lost all sense of time and thought."  
  
I could feel Strider studying me silently as if to see if he could detect any trace of a lie, I finally got the courage to sit up and meet his eyes. My green eyes locked onto his blue grey eyes and his features immediately softened into a look that was almost pity.  
  
"Elrond will be able to help you, we will have horses waiting for us in the morning to take us to Rivendell, try and rest" he said to me kindly.  
  
I nodded mutely and layback down, the events of the day had exhausted me beyond belief yet I still could not sleep. As I watched the stars dance merrily in the black sky my thoughts gradually drifted into nothingness and I could fell myself slipping into a deep slumber, the last thing I remember before I completely slipped into sleep was Strider placing a blanket over me and brushing my hair from my eyes.  
  
Then I fell into a dark dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Strider had kept his word, I woke to the sound of hoof beats the next morning, our horses were here along with ponies for the Hobbits. What I didn't count on was having a personal escort of 3 men, or what I thought to be men. On closer inspection I noticed their ears, they were nearly normal except for the fact the tops ended in a gradual point, almost like they were leaf shaped.  
  
"Do not be afraid, they are elves," Strider whispered to me as he handed me the reins of a finely built grey mare.  
  
I bristled at the comment, like any person I had my fears but those elves were not one of them. I could feel all eyes on me as I swung into the saddle, back home I had my own horses and rode for fun, I guess they were expecting me to not be able to get into the saddle. To my surprise Strider handed a light sword to me.  
  
"Keep this close, even if you do not know how to use it," he told me.  
  
"I know how to use a sword though," I said quietly and all eyes suddenly fell on me, I could feel their gazes pierce through me.  
  
"Yes she does, she nearly cut Strider's head off" laughed Merry from down on his pony.  
  
I ignored the chatter and rode in silence, I couldn't understand what Strider or the elves were saying anyway so there was no point listening. The 3 hobbit's talked quietly among themselves and on the odd occasion glanced up at me as if to see if I was listening or not. I wasn't but I heard my name mentioned a few times very quietly in-between the strange words Strider and the Elves were speaking. We stopped about midday to water the horses along the stream we had been following, the small group sat down and begun to eat, I excused myself from the meal and made my way out of sight of the group. The sword I had been given had my curiosity.  
  
I quietly drew it from the sheathe and inspected it, it was incredibly light and crafted extremely well. The decoration was kept to the minium save the curly script that ran around the top of the blade. The blade itself was quite different than anything I was used to. It was gently curved instead of the flat straight blade I had always practiced with, even though it was light it still felt heavy in my hands. I gently swung it downwards then brought it up to the en guard position. I swung around and my blade met with another blade, I found myself staring into Strider's eyes.  
  
"You should not wander off" he said simply as we both lowered our guard.  
  
"Sorry" I replied with a forced lopsided smile.  
  
"Come we are heading off, we will reach Rivendell by nightfall if we make good speed" he stated as if he was talking more to himself than me.  
  
I nodded and followed him back to camp, one of the Elves had my mare ready to go and smiled warily as he handed me the reins.  
  
"Brennil nin" (My lady) he bowed slightly and held onto my mare until I climbed on.  
  
"Thank you" I said quietly, I had no idea what he had just said but it sounded polite so I would be polite back.  
  
We rode for the rest of the day in silence; even the Hobbits were silent for once. I glanced down at them and saw all 3 were nearly asleep or fighting sleep as they slumped in their saddles. As the afternoon bore on the great city of Rivendell slowly came into view, it was magnificent, like everything here it shone in perfection. It was nearly dark by the time we rode into the gates and our mounts taken from us. I gratefully patted my mare's neck, she had been a dream to ride and I felt guilty for not taking her for a good groom myself.  
  
I was ushered away from everyone else and led to one of the finer looking houses overlooking the entire city. I paced around the large waiting room as dusk fell into blackness then the stars begun to dance in the night again. Feeling slightly guilty I sunk into one of the heavily cushioned chairs, the hard day's ride had left me covered in dust and grime, the cushions were white and I knew if I sat on them they would be filthy. Fatigue overtook me as soon as I was settled into the chair, it was comfortable after spending the day in a hard saddle, people came and went the entire time I was here but no one paid any attention to me. As the night wore on my eyes begun to get heavier and heavier, in my last moments of consciousness I managed to kick my boots off before curling up in the chair and falling asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up just as wisps of daylight were creeping into the black sky, the grey, pink and orange shards of light were a sharp contrast to the dark sky. I had seen many sunrises before but this one was more intense than anything I had ever seen before, I needed a better view though. Cautiously peeking around the entire city seemed to be dead quiet and the only sounds that could be made were my light footsteps ringing out on the concrete as I made my way to the edge of the city.  
  
Yesterday when we had come into the city I noticed a path leading up higher into the mountains, it was shrubby and overgrown but it was still a path. It had looked like it had been used recently as well because there were a few patches that looked like if they had purposely been brushed. I managed to scramble through the growth and the struggle was worth the view, the bush had cleared onto the clearing of the edge of a cliff.  
  
I could see for miles and miles in front of me, now the sun was just creeping into the fast growing blue sky. In front of me the green forest stretched out like an emerald carpet, the mighty grey mountains were a stark contrast to the forest as they stood proudly in the first rays of morning light, a wide stream flowed through the forest like a blue snake. I may have missed most of the sunrise but this view was more than worth it. I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a sharp point was rested on it.  
  
"Such beauty makes you stand out, if you were a spy you think you would have chosen something to make you blend in" a light voice with a crisp accent came from behind me.  
  
I silently cursed my stupidity for having my guard down and put my hands up to show I was unarmed.  
  
"I am no spy" I replied with a calmness than even shocked myself, I felt anything but calm.  
  
"So you say, as well as Gandalf and Lord Elrond, turn around" he commanded and I did as I was told.  
  
My attacker was an elf, fair and blonde unlike the elves of Rivendell, which seemed to be dark hair and slightly darker skin. He seemed to lower his guard slightly and move into me closer, I took my chance and as soon as he was in striking distance I kneed him in the groin. His fine features collapsed into a mask of pain and he collapsed to the ground, I took my chance and ran as fast as I could to get the hell out of there. I crashed my way through the bush and when I was in the clear I tried to make myself look as innocent as possible as I walked back to the house I was staying.  
  
I managed to slip into the house unseen and made it back to the room I had fallen asleep in. I thought I was in the clear but a well spoken voice from behind me startled me from my thoughts.  
  
"Good morning Lady Karla, I hope you slept well."  
  
I spun around and came face to face with an older elf. He wasn't the fragile old like humans, but old as in life experience, years of pain, happiness and trials.  
  
"I am Lord Elrond, follow me please" with a swish of his fine he turned and walked away. I took a quick glance around the room before following him making sure I didn't leave anything behind.  
  
I followed him down the brightly sunlit halls and we stopped after a few meters and he opened the door to what I guessed would be my new room. I stepped in and glanced around, it was very simple but would serve its purpose.  
  
"Mineria will be along soon, she will help you dress and bathe, breakfast is in half an hour so do not be late" he smiled kindly and left me to my own thoughts. I didn't have much time for as not long after Elrond left a harassed looking maid burst in.  
  
"Your bath is waiting for you, its in the door to your left, get out of those filthy clothes" she said crossly and I meekly followed walked into the bathroom and stripped off. Handing my clothes out to her I gratefully sank into the hot bath, it was amazing how much grime a person could accumulate without having a bath in a few days.  
  
I didn't get to fully enjoy the warm water lapping over my tired body, as soon as I completely submerged myself there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hurry up, you do not want to be late for breakfast" came the snappy voice.  
  
I reluctantly pulled myself out of the warm water and wrapped myself in the towel hanging beside the bath. Stepping out I immediately had a dress thrown into my arms and was ordered to sit at the dresser. I was getting sick of the maids snappy ways but knew better than to argue so I did as I was told.  
  
"You have beautiful hair" she mused quietly as she begun to brush my long wet locks. I pulled a face in the mirror but said nothing; my hair has always bothered me. I couldn't be bothered keeping it short so I grew it out so it could be slicked back into a ponytail or braid and I hated being a redhead. It made me stand out and I much preferred to blend in.  
  
With swift fingers Mineria French braided my hair while I stared at my reflection in the mirror and absently fingered the dress in my lap. It was pretty but me and pretty didn't go together.  
  
I was finally left with instructions on how to get to the dining hall and a stern reminder to be there on time. I slipped the dress over my head and stepped into the flat shoes beside the bed that matched the deep blue dress. Pulling one final face in the mirror I proceeded down the hall and followed the instructions on how to get to the dining hall. I managed to make it there without getting lost and quietly slipped in without anyone noticing.  
  
I took a seat towards the end of the table and was ignored by the person sitting next to me. At the head of the table Elrond was seated, to his left was Aragorn and an extremely beautiful female elf. I looked at her in envy, only in my wildest dreams I could be that beautiful. Beside the female elf sat two short bearded men, almost looking identical but one was older, I guessed they must have been father and son. Next to them sat a weary looking man with travel stained clothes, he was well built and fair.  
  
To Elrond's right sat an elderly looking man, like Elrond he wasn't a fragile looking old, but he seemed to carry an air of power around him. Next to him sat the 3 hobbits I had journeyed with along with another, which I assumed was their friend that had been injured. Next to me sat another Elf, he looked much like the elf I had kneed in the balls earlier on, only older.  
  
There was a light chatter among everyone and food was soon set out. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I caught a smell of whatever was in the bowl placed in front of me, my mouth practically drooled at the irresistible smell of apple and honey. I glanced up from my plate for a brief second and saw a figure sneaking into the room.  
  
"Good of you to join us Legolas" Elrond suddenly announced and all eyes fell on the person sneaking in.  
  
Legolas' cheeks tinged a slight red colour before he sat down. I just about gasped in surprise, it was the guy I kneed in the balls this morning. He must have noticed me too as his face darkened when he looked at me.  
  
I quickly looked back down at my plate and finished my breakfast without glancing up, I could almost feel his death stare bore into me the entire time. As soon as the plates were cleared Elrond stood up and the rest followed suit. I dumbly followed, as I had no clue what was going on.  
  
We were led to a small private courtyard well hidden from public view. Everyone was seated and there was a short silence before Elrond stood up and spoke.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
The injured Hobbit stood up nervously and walked to the podium. Out of his pocket he drew a small gold ring and placed it for all to see. Stepping back to his seat he looked as if he was relieved of a great burden.  
  
"So it is true," the blonde haired man said quietly before standing up "In a dream I saw the sky grow dark, but in the east a pale light lingered, a voice was crying out our doom is near, Islidur's bane is found.Islidur's bane" his voice trailed off as he reached out to touch the ring.  
  
"Boromir" Elrond jumped up to stop him but the elderly man's voice cut in.  
  
"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum- ishi krimpatul" as he spoke the sky grew dark and life itself seemed to stop. The elves around me closed their ears to the terrible sounding words. As he stopped speaking life returned to normal and the sky grew bright again.  
  
"Never before has that tongue been uttered here in Imladris Gandalf the Grey" Elrond looked as if he was having a hard time catching his breath as he glared at Gandalf.  
  
"Do not ask of one Master Elrond for the black speech may be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf glared at every person in the council.  
  
"But it is a gift, a gift to the Foes or Mordor" Boromir was on his feet once again "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor held the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."  
  
"You cannot wield it, none of us can" Strider suddenly spoke up "The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."  
  
"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter" Boromir sneered coldly, Strider's jaw visibly tensed at the other mans tone.  
  
"This is no ordinary ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance" the blond Elf suddenly stood up and defended Strider as Boromir went to sit down again.  
  
"Aragorn?" Boromir looked at Strider in disbelief "This is Islidur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor" the Elf continued.  
  
I tilted my head slightly and looked at Strider curiously, he didn't seem the kingly type but I guess you couldn't judge people on appearances.  
  
"Havo dad Legolas" (Sit down) Aragorn looked slightly embarrassed by the attention.  
  
Legolas glared at Boromir one final time before taking his seat again, Boromir on the other hand had his eyes fixed on Aragorn.  
  
"Gondor has no king" Boromir said cockily as he slowly took his seat again "Gondor needs no king."  
  
"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it" Gandalf put in.  
  
"You have only once choice, the ring must be destroyed" Elrond's stern glance fell apon Boromir "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there it can be unmade, it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."  
  
There was nervous tension in the air, I barely understood what was being said but the looks on everyone else's face made me feel uneasy.  
  
"One of you must take it" Elrond finished.  
  
There was silence, not even the birds or trees made a sound. Everyone was looking at each other as if they expected another person to speak.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor, it's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful, it is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust, they very air you breath is a poisonous fume not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly" Boromir had his head buried in his hands, so much for his cocky exterior lasting.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas stood up and was staring furiously at Boromir "The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it" the younger looking one of the Dwarves suddenly spoke up. Legolas' eyes turned to look at the dwarf, distaste showed clearly on his face.  
  
"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir's words fell on mostly deaf ears as the Elves and Dwarves seemed to be locked in a silent battle.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands on an Elf!" the Dwarf's words brought every Elf in the council to their feet and the shouting started. Legolas had both his arms stretched out as if to hold back his kin.  
  
"Never trust an Elf!" The Dwarf's words only fuel the already brewing fire.  
  
I looked around nervously and stayed in my seat, I knew this fight or situation didn't involve me so it was best to stay out of it. Gandalf stood up and joined in the argument, I could barely make out what anyone was saying, there was so much anger and hatred in their voices.  
  
"I will take it!" Frodo's tiny voice suddenly piped up, he jumped down from the chair "I will take it."  
  
The arguing stopped and all eyes fell on Frodo, he looked so small and child like as he stood there. My heart went out to him of having to bear such a great responsibility.  
  
"Though I do not know the way" he admitted quietly.  
  
"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf walked forward and clasped his small shoulder in support.  
  
"By my life or death, If I can protect you I will" Aragorn stood up and knelt down to Frodo's height "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow" Legolas walked forward to join the three.  
  
"And my axe" the Dwarf walked forward, Gimli I think I heard his name was, he too joined the group though he stayed away from Legolas.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done" Boromir walked forward, he didn't sound too happy about the decision.  
  
I could feel Elrond's eyes bore into me, as if expecting me to jump up and offer my services. I could use a sword but I would be of no use to the group, I was just a girl who could swing her sword around well.  
  
I quickly got up and ran from the council.  
  
Authors note- Updated at last! Doovies and stellamucca, how much do you love me? 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note- To clear a few things up. Yes this story is un-original but it's the easiest thing to write when you suffering writers block with another story. Yes it is kinda mary-sueish but if you don't like it DON'T READ IT. Plain and simple. I deleted this story when I first wrote it because of one bad review (but they apologised for it) and have ever since been swamped with complaints to keep writing it. Doova has yelled at me so many times for it I've gone deaf. I think I've killed the last lot of rabid platypus and killer cows that were sicked onto me for not writing fast enough.  
  
If you want something fairly original go read my other story Two Worlds.  
  
I appreciate constructive criticism, flames will be used to heat my coffee up on those days I get so caught up in writing it's stone cold when I go and pick it up again. Big thanks and chocolates to my loyal readers out there.  
  
Anyways back to the story  
  
I had no idea where I was going back I stopped on a bridge that was surrounded what seemed to be a small rainforest. I sat down on the bridge slightly out of breath. I had no idea what that was all about back there but it was freaky. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest, the sounds of the waterfall were calming. Just like everything else here the scenery here was perfect, nothing was out of place or spoilt.  
  
I don't know how long I stayed out there but it was growing dark when the sound of boots scraping on concrete alerted me to someone coming. My head snapped up, Aragorn was walking towards me. I sighed quietly and went back to face the scenery. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he sat down next to me.  
  
"Why do you run from your responsibility?" he asked me after a few moments of silence.  
  
"What responsibility?"  
  
"Elrond says you are meant to be part of the Fellowship" Aragorn informed me.  
  
"Uh huh" I shrugged absently; I would just do as I was told without question. Like I always did.  
  
"Come, it is getting late and we leave early in the morning" he got up and offered me a hand. I smiled faintly before taking it and was easily pulled to my feet. The walk back to my room was silent and I thanked Aragon quietly before shutting the door. So my fate was decided for me. I flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, at the bottom of my bed on the large trunk a bedroll and sword were laid out for me. I guess there was no turning back now.  
  
As soon as my pillow hit the head I was asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning before dawn as someone was lightly rapping on my door.  
  
"Yes?" I called out but there was no answer.  
  
Shrugging I got dressed and collected the small amount of gear I was supposed to be taking. It was barely anything, a sword, change of clothes, which was rolled up in my bedroll. Glancing out the window I saw light was just starting to creep into the sky, it was enough to light the main courtyard where a few people were already gathered.  
  
"Uh oh" I said under my breath, I had a bad feeling I was going to be late. Grabbing my sword and bedroll I sprinted down the hall and out to the courtyard. The group seem to be saying personal farewells so I hung back not wanting to intrude. Aragorn and the dark haired she Elf that had been sitting beside him were having a quiet discussion in the back corner of the patio. I couldn't help but overhear.  
  
"Why are you saying this?" the She Elf looked at him, unshed tears were bright in her eyes.  
  
"I'm mortal, you are Elf kind, it was a dream Arwen" Aragorn paused for a moment, it was like he was dreading saying the next few words "Nothing more."  
  
I stayed well hidden; I was starting to feel guilty for eavesdropping but part of me needed to see what happened next.  
  
"This belongs to you" Aragorn held out his hand, a bright jewel seemed to glow from it even in the dull dawn light.  
  
"It was a gift" Arwen had a faint smile on her face through her tears "Keep it."  
  
She closed his hand around the jewel; Aragorn kissed her forehead gently before walking off not looking back. Arwen stood fixed to the spot as a lone tear slid down her cheek; I took that as my cue to leave.  
  
Walking quietly to the rest of the group I hung back slightly in silence. As the light crept into the sky Elves gathered around to give the Fellowship a quiet farewell. We gathered near the archway and Elrond addressed us.  
  
"The fellowship is setting out for a quest to Mount Doom, no bond or oath is laid to go further than you will" his eyes rested on me for a brief moment, a small smile played on his serious features. Confusion was clear in my face as I met his stare, I still had no idea what was going on but I would play along.  
  
"May the blessing of Elves, Men and all free races go with you" he bowed his head solemnly.  
  
"The fellowship awaits the ring bearer" Gandalf said.  
  
Like a frightened child Frodo turned around and took a few tentative steps forward, as he walked under the archway one by one we followed him.  
  
"Mordor Gandalf, is it left or right" he whispered urgently slowly his pace down.  
  
"Left" Gandalf whispered back gently pushing him in the left direction.  
  
As we walked along I felt a hand being laid on my shoulder, glancing back I saw it was Boromir behind me.  
  
"We have not had time for introductions, it has been said you keep your name simple so I will do the same, I am Boromir" his tone was friendly and kind, unlike the way he acted in the council.  
  
"Karla" I said simply trying to keep the hostility out of my voice.  
  
He must have noticed it as he said nothing more. As the sun climbed higher into the sky our fast pace slowed slightly. The weather was terrible, it must have been going into winter as the wind whipped around us mercilessly. By noon the once bright sky was now grey with rain clouds and threatened to pour down on us any second. We didn't even stop for lunch much to Pippin's annoyance, Gandalf wanted to be well into the forest by nightfall to avoid being seen by unfriendly eyes.  
  
He got his wish and I think the moment my tired, aching body hit the ground I was asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

I had always hated winter, now was defiantly no exception. I woke up freezing cold several times during the night and only managed to get to sleep properly when my body was so numb I couldn't feel it. To make things worse when I woke up in the morning a fine drizzle of rain had started, it hit my body like a thousand needles and made me feel even more miserable than before.  
  
Quietly excusing myself I went to find a quiet space in the bushes to do my business. At least that wasn't one thing I didn't mind, I had done so much camping when I was younger it didn't bother me in the slightest. I found a quiet spot well away from prying eyes and hastily yanked down my leggings and squatted down.  
  
I almost managed to pull them up before laughter rippled through the air.  
  
"I have never seen a rear end so white before" came Legolas' voice.  
  
I slipped over in surprise landing hard on my ass, which only fuelled his laugher. Glaring at him in his perch on the tree, I quietly reached around for something to throw at him never taking my eyes off him. I finally found a decent size rock and threw it as hard as I could at him. Much to his surprise and mine it hit its expected target, he tethered for a moment before falling out of the tree and with a crash he landed in some bushes.  
  
Feeling slightly guilty I jumped up and walked over to the crash sight. I went to poke him with my toe and in an instant he grabbed my leg and pulled hard. Once more I was on my butt and he was on top of me pinning me down. Despite being so lean he managed to hold me down easily despite my struggles.  
  
"Let me up" I growled wriggling around to get out of his grasp.  
  
"So you do speak, one would think having you join the Fellowship you would be able to fight" he mocked me.  
  
If looks could kill one blonde Elf would be very dead right now.  
  
Deep blue eyes locked onto my green eyes, almost daring me to make a move. I wasn't in the mood to fight, hell I wasn't even in the mood to be sleeping on the forest floor in the freezing cold.  
  
"Let me up, please" my tone softened and this time he obeyed. I rubbed my wrists slightly before getting up; I didn't head back in the direction of camp though. I needed some time alone.  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked as I started walking away.  
  
"Elsewhere" I called over my shoulder and kept walking. I didn't bother to check if he was following or not, I knew he wouldn't. There must have been some sort of force in this place, which attracted me to waterfalls, I found myself at a small waterfall that ran into a deep rock pool. The small stream that was connected to it trickled away into the south.  
  
I sighed and sat down on the boulder closest to the rock pool. Everything here was happening so fast, I didn't even know why I was here or how I got here. I looked into the deep blue depths of the rock pool and got the sudden urge to jump in. Despite the cold weather I found myself stripping off and plunging into the ice-cold water.  
  
I gasped at the freezing water made my entire body hurt, ducking under the surface I found it to be a bit warmer. Quickly surfacing for air I dived underneath the water and swam towards the black bottom. My body was a ghostly white compared to the dark depths of the rock pool, the only light was from the sun, which was straining to make it through the grey clouds. I looked up and saw a blurry figure staring down into the water, ignoring the burning in my lungs and body as it strained for more air I swum quickly to the surface. Taking the quickest breath possible I grabbed the person and dragged them into the icy water with me.  
  
Opening my eyes I saw blonde hair stream around me as the person kicked towards the surface, it must have been Legolas. If I could have laughed I would have, perfect payback for pinning me down before. I kicked away from him and swam towards the bottom again, my lungs were burning from lack of oxygen by the time I touched the sharp rocks at the bottom.  
  
Struggling for energy I frantically kicked towards the surface once more, I was beginning to see stars as my oxygen deprived body was pushed to the limits to make it to the surface. My hand managed to make the surface before I passed out.  
  
I was still swimming but now it was through a warm thick substance, there was a bright light at the end of the tunnel, which I was making my way towards. I don't know why I was swimming that way but something told me to keep going.  
  
"Karla" a familiar voice whispered. I looked up and saw Jason's face, Chris was right beside him.  
  
"Jason!" I called out happily trying to pull myself out of the goop that I was swimming through. I frantically put up my hand to get him to help pull me out but he sadly shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand" I whispered as they both stood there and did nothing. I was getting sucked back into the substance I was swimming through and they still stood there "Don't leave me!" I called in a last frantic attempt. It was no use, I was sucked back into the horrible substance, just before my head went under it stopped and Jason spoke quietly.  
  
"You will, it is not your time."  
  
I woke up as air rushed back into my lungs, my stomach did a triple barrel roll and I promptly leant to the side and threw up the contents of my stomach. My hair fell in my face as I stayed in my slightly crouched position, someone pulled it back just in time for me to heave again.  
  
"Karla, are you alright?" Legolas' soft voice came.  
  
I nodded my head as I kept dry retching, my body refused to stop and tears poured down my cheek as the pain from it coursed through my body.  
  
"Go away, I'm fine" I said hoarsely, I begun shivering uncontrollably and pulled the cloak around me tighter, I had no idea how it got there but I was glad for it.  
  
"Karla, Mani marte?" (What happened?) Legolas persisted.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked through chattering teeth.  
  
"I just asked what happened, are you alright?" he put his own dry cloak over me and only then did my body stop shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Why couldn't you leave me be!" I burst out angrily "Couldn't you tell I was happy?"  
  
"No, you look terrified" he shook his head sadly, I immediately felt guilty for my words. Pulling the cloaks around me tighter I hung my head in shame, he had just saved my life and the only thing I could do was yell at him. Without a word he handed me my discarded clothes and I wandered off into the bushes and pulled them back on. When I went back to the spot he was sitting I felt even guiltier, he was dripping wet and looking thoroughly frozen.  
  
"Thanks for the cloak" I said softly handing it back to him, he offered me a faint smile and took it. I begun walking back to camp on shaky legs, I couldn't believe how exhausted I felt. Halfway back I was too tired to walk anymore so I just let myself collapse on the ground, my eyes were so heavy and sleep was the only thing on my mind.  
  
Without a word strong arms picked me up, I begun to protest but my fatigue got the better of me.  
  
"Promise me you wont tell anyone" I murmured before I fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks passed by and the weather got worse and worse. The rain that plagued us nearly everyday was replaced with sleet and on good days just ice cold rain and wind. Good moods became a thing of the past, as tempers were short, there was fighting over stupid things. I just didn't speak a word to anyone; it was the easiest way to stay out of trouble.  
  
The weather improved slightly as we reached held our course west of the Misty Mountains, the rain and sleet held off but the cold temperatures dropped dramatically.  
  
We had stopped for the day at the bottom of a hill and I was nodding off to sleep with my back turned to everyone. Gandalf and Aragorn were talking quietly and my ears perked up as I heard my name being mentioned.  
  
"What ails her Gandalf, she has not spoken a word since we left Rivendell" Aragorn asked as he smoked his pipe. I wrinkled my nose up at the smell, I couldn't stand smoking back home and it was no different here.  
  
"She had a slight mishap while she was swimming one day" Gandalf replied vaguely, I could feel his stare bore into my back as if he was expecting me to roll over any moment and disagree. I stayed silent and waited for them to continue.  
  
"The day we left Rivendell she nearly drowned in a rock pool, Legolas managed to pull her out in time" Gandalf explained. There was a moment of shocked silence before Aragorn spoke again.  
  
"Why does she shut herself away from everyone? Does she not trust us?" he sounded slightly hurt by the idea.  
  
"She carries a heavy burden of grief, it is not that she does not trust us but she prefers to try and bear the burden by herself" I could still feel Gandalf's stare bore into me, I shifted slightly trying to get comfortable on the rocky ground.  
  
"Tis foolish to do such a thing, especially for one so young" Aragorn's voice was full of pity. I clenched my jaw in anger slightly, how did Gandalf know so much about me? I had barely spoken to him. I didn't need anyone's pity either.  
  
"Yes Aragorn but it is not our place to judge how she deals with her grief, that is part of the reason she is with us, she needs to learn to trust again" Gandalf's words softened my anger slightly.  
  
In a way they were both right, I did need to learn to trust people and actually realise asking for help is not a weakness. I sighed softly and let myself drift off to sleep while I had the chance. We had been travelling strangely lately; sometimes we travelled all through the day and night, then stopped for a full day and continued. I could never work out what kind of a day it was so I savoured any chance I got to sleep.  
  
It only felt like fell asleep 5 minutes ago when I got woken up by someone shaking me.  
  
"Karla" whispered the small voice urgently.  
  
"Mmm?" I mumbled slowly coming to my senses.  
  
"I'm cold, can I share a blanket with you?" whispered the voice again, the voice belonged to Pippin whom I had developed a soft spot for. His child like innocence and mischief made it hard to ever be angry at him for long.  
  
I lifted my blanket up and felt the small body crawl in, he was already wrapped in his own blanket but the body heat was comforting. I managed to fall asleep nearly straight away and for once I was truly warm.  
  
I woke up the next morning to the peaceful snoring of the little hobbit. Carefully unwrapping myself I stepped out into the brisk morning air, cracking my neck I wandered off to find a bush. By the time I got back everyone else was up and already packed, Boromir was tapping his foot impatiently and glaring in my direction. I shrugged and quietly rolled up my bedroll and got ready.  
  
"Ready?" Aragorn asked sending an annoyed look in Boromir's direction. I merely nodded and we set off up the enormous hill. It seemed to stretch up endlessly and I was glad to finally see the top. I think I wasn't the only one, the hobbits collapsed as soon as we stopped for a break.  
  
There were no complaints as Gandalf announced we would take a break. Sam happily pulled out his cooking gear and fixed the last of the meat we had. I wrinkled my nose up at the smell of the meat cooking, I had nothing against a good piece of steak but even I got sick of a diet of mainly meat. The fruit and veggies we had been supplied with only lasted 2 weeks, the bread was the only thing we had left now and it was starting to become hard enough to break your teeth on.  
  
I took a small piece of meat once it was cooked and sat next to Aragorn; despite the fact he was smoking, again. Nibbling on the meat I watched Merry and Pippin get ready for their sword lesson, this was a pretty regular occurrence and I had a bad feeling their training would be needed sometime soon.  
  
Aragorn nudged me and handed me his pipe. I looked at in distaste for a moment and he laughed at my expression.  
  
"Try it, trust me it tastes better than it smells."  
  
I glared at it for a moment before taking a puff. He was right, it wasn't as bad as it smelt. Taking another puff I handed it back to him.  
  
"You're right" I commented before blowing out the smoke.  
  
"I told you so" he smiled turning his attention back to the lesson.  
  
"Two, one, five, Good!" Boromir praised Pippin as he easily blocked all his attacks.  
  
"Move your feet" Aragorn reminded Merry as he started blocking Boromir's attacks.  
  
"Excellent" Boromir praised again, I raised my eyebrows slightly at him, he never seemed the one for praise. Yet he seemed to be a patient and good teacher.  
  
"Faster!" he instructed not waiting for Pippin to get ready before he begun striking. Pippin looked surprised and quickly raised his sword to block the attack; he misjudged the blow slightly and got nicked on the hand.  
  
"OW!" he yelled throwing his sword down and backing away quickly.  
  
"Sorry!" Boromir apologised and rushed forward.  
  
"Get him!" Pippin yelled, he and Merry rushed forward and tackled Boromir to the ground. I laughed at the sight of two small hobbits attacking a fully-grown man. Beside me Aragorn was laughing as well, the attack was serious as the three of them were in fits of laughter too.  
  
"Gentleman that's enough" Aragorn jumped up and went to separate them. In one swift motion they both grabbed his legs and pulled them from underneath his feet. I nearly fell off the rock laughing as Aragorn got back up and joined in the wrestling.  
  
"Ah not my arm!" You've got my arm!" Merry yelled between his fits of laugher.  
  
The group suddenly stopped their wrestling and stared towards the horizon, I followed their gaze and saw a large black mass in the sky heading towards us. And fast.  
  
"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas yelled out urgently.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn wasted no time grabbing the pack at his feed and throwing himself under the overhanging rock. I followed suit and scrambled under the closest bush. No sooner had I settled down the noisy mass of crow like birds flew over, it was creepy listening to their calls fill the land. Nothing seemed to move until they had circled and were gone from sight.  
  
"Spies of Saruman" Gandalf spat out the word as if it was poison on his tongue "The passage south is being watched, we must take the pass of Caradhras."  
  
I followed his gaze to the mighty snow covered mountain to our left. It sure wasn't going to be an easy climb. I reluctantly grabbed my gear and trudged back down the hill we came up.  
  
It didn't take as long to reach Caradhas as I thought it would. The land was flat and easy to travel over between the mountains so we reached the base by nightfall. I expected a rest but Gandalf walked on without a word, one by one we picked up our dropped packs and reluctantly followed. It was going to be another all night trek. 


	8. Chapter 8

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the cold?  
  
By morning we had reached the level of the mountain where the snow begun. Step by step I slowly lost feeling in every part of my body from the nose down. I was paying so much attention to keep my numb feet moving I didn't notice Aragorn had stopped and I ran straight into him, sending us both sprawling in the snow.  
  
"Sorry" I said sheepishly as I got up and brushed the snow off myself. I noticed Boromir standing fixed to the spot holding the ring on the chain Frodo usually wore around his neck.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing" he seemed in a trance as he other hand went up to touch the ring "Such a little thing."  
  
"Boromir" Aragorn snapped sharply, Boromir's attention was brought back to reality and I noticed Aragorn's grip on his sword loosened slightly but he didn't let go "Give the ring to Frodo."  
  
"As you wish" he grinned as if nothing happened, stepping forward he handed back to ring. Frodo snatched the chain from him and shoved it in his pocket in one quick motion.  
  
"I care not" he affectionately ruffled Frodo's hair, only when his back was turned and he was walking away Aragorn's grip of his sword was let go.  
  
The further we pressed on the worse the weather got. Eventually Aragorn and Boromir carried the hobbits because the snow was too deep for them to wade through. Then the wind and snow started, it was so strong I had to brace myself against Aragorn a few times to stop myself from blowing over. I hated doing it as he was already weighed down by the two hobbits. Legolas was walking on top of the snow with ease, well with as much ease as one could while trying not to be blown away. He paused for a moment as if listening for something.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air" he called out urgently.  
  
I squinted my eyes through the snow and listened hard, he was right.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the noise of the wind. As he spoke a loud rumble sounded and chunks of snow and ice started to fall down, narrowly missing us.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf we must turn back" Aragorn tried to reason with him but Gandalf set his jaw stubbornly and shook his head.  
  
"NO!" he climed on the snow and planted his staff firmly into the snow and begun to chant "Losto Caradhas, seldho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith."  
  
Nothing happened and for a brief moment I thought we were all clear until a flash of lightning hit the snow piled on top of the mountain above us. With a deafening rumbled the snow seemed to fall in slow motion towards us, there was nowhere to go except throw ourselves against the wall of the mountain. It didn't protect anyone much as the snow fell. Until this day I had never seen snow and now I never wanted to see it again either, being buried under half a ton of wet snow wasn't the easiest thing to climb out of. I started to panic as I couldn't get out quick enough and I was beginning to get short of breath.  
  
Not again I thought as stars begun to swim in front of my vision, a pair of strong arms dived into the snow and pulled me out easily. My breath came in short ragged gasps as slowly came to my senses, a hand was waving itself in front of my face. I could see a mouth moving but I couldn't hear any words.  
  
"Karla" Aragorn snapped his fingers in front of my face "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah" I managed to reply, I blinked a few times before uneasily climbing back to my feet.  
  
"We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city" Boromir forcefully spoke.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard" Aragorn argued.  
  
"We cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it, let us go through the Mines of Moria" Gimli spoke up and from the look on Gandalf's face I could tell he didn't think it was a very good suggestion.  
  
"Let the Ring-bearer decide" he said quietly and all eyes fell on Frodo.  
  
"We cannot stay, this will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir continued as he held two very frozen hobbits.  
  
"Frodo" Gandalf urged.  
  
"We will go through the mines" Frodo said firmly.  
  
"So be it" Gandalf uttered and turned his back to us "We must find shelter for the night."  
  
As the Fellowship moved on I stayed on the one spot. I felt like I was frozen to the side of the mountain and nothing could move me until I thawed out.  
  
"Hurry up Karla" I heard Boromir call back to me but I didn't move. I dropped to my knees from sheer exhaustion and couldn't bring myself to get up again, even if it meant freezing in the snow.  
  
"Karla, get up off the snow, you will freeze" Aragorn said as he walked back to my spot.  
  
"I cannot" I sighed wearily.  
  
"You can, come on" he hauled me to my feet and took a step. Defeated I followed him slowly; it took a lot of coaxing for me to keep moving. By the time we reached the cave like structure in the rock a small fire was already going. Feeling slightly pissed off I stomped to the back of the cave and pulled my cloak around me tightly, it was going to be a very long, cold night. My bedroll had been soaked by the snow so there was no point in getting into it, though laying it by the fire might dry it out quicker. I was too tired to move though, even pulling my knees to my chest to retrain some warmth was a big effort. I closed my eyes and within moments I was asleep.  
  
I was dreaming, something I hadn't done since I came here. It felt odd to have such a normal thing to be happening to me. Yet this dream was nothing like a normal dream, all there was at first was a white landscape, stretching as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Karla" whispered a voice I had longed to hear once again, just once. I turned to face my speaker with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Jason."  
  
He was still the same, tall and lanky with sapphire blue eyes, his dyed black hair was its usual spiky mess. I reached out to touch him but my hand came into contact with nothing but air, I recoiled in horror.  
  
"Let go of me baby, you need to find happiness too and it isn't fair for me to keep holding you back" he reached out and ran his fingers down my cheek lightly, it was so strange he could touch me but I couldn't touch him.  
  
"I'm sorry" I said with downcast eyes "This was all my fault."  
  
"No, it was nobodies fault, just one of those things but I made a promise Karla and I cant go back on it" he confessed, by the brightness of his eyes with unshed tears I knew the news wouldn't be the easiest to hear.  
  
"I promised the gods if I could see your beautiful face one more time, just to touch it and reassure you everything is fine I would release the love that bound our hearts together, you deserve to find happiness" he choked out, I could feel the tears streaming down my face as the harsh reality hit me.  
  
"I AM happy though, please don't go" I pleaded but it was too late, he was already fading away from sight.  
  
"No, please open your heart and you will find true happiness, you will always hold a special place in my heart Karla, you know that" his words died down to a whisper as he melted into the background.  
  
"Me too" I sniffed, I realised it was time to say something I didn't want to say "Good bye Jason."  
  
The white landscape suddenly melted away and formed the dark shape of the cave we were staying in. I realised I was awake, rubbing my eyes I felt the warmth of tears come away onto my hands. In the dying fire I saw no one was awake, which I was glad for. Slowly becoming more aware of surroundings I realised I had Pippin and Merry fast asleep stretched across my legs, on either side of me was Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam and Boromir were all asleep huddled close to the dying fire. Carefully wiping my face so I didn't disturb anyone I settled back down and went back into a dreamless sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

A feather light touch was tracing down my tear my stained cheeks, I almost thought I was dreaming again until I slapped the hand away and opened my eyes. Legolas' face was inches away from mine; a guilty look crossed his face as he withdrew his hand.  
  
"Why do you cry?" he asked softly.  
  
I looked down at my lap and shrugged, his words even brought tears to my eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, go away" I lied.  
  
"Then why were you crying?" he persisted; I set my jaw stubbornly and shook my head. Ignoring him I got up and started to walk off, he grabbed my arm and firmly held me in place.  
  
"Let me go" I said coldly, he said nothing but pulled me in close to him.  
  
"Stop shutting yourself away Lirimaer" he whispered, he was so close, a little too close to my liking.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked curiously, my anger had cooled slightly as he let me out of his grasp.  
  
"Never mind" a small smile played on his lips as he turned away; I kicked a small rock in his direction. It missed him but it got rid of the last bit of anger I felt.  
  
The terrible weather had let up and the sun was shining brightly, it at least made the trek down the mountain a little easier. The snow was still wet and heavy to trudge through as the sun melted it but my feet kept some feeling in them.  
  
"You know what I would really like at the moment" I suddenly spoke up as I got sick of the silence that hung over the Fellowship "A big warm bed with lots of blankets."  
  
"A barrel full of ale would be nice too," Merry piped up.  
  
"Some big fluffy pillows with that bed would go well" Frodo sighed dreamily.  
  
"A long hot bath" Aragorn put in, I couldn't help but smile at that wish. Aragorn never seemed one for the little luxuries in life.  
  
"I would like to shave with a mirror for once" Boromir chuckled rubbing his face, I noticed the days he did shave he always managed to nick himself once or twice. But I guess that would happen when you were shaving with a sword. I had gotten bored one night and attempted to shave my legs with one of the hobbits daggers, it didn't go to well.  
  
"A night without Boromir's and Gimli's snoring" Legolas teased lightly causing a ripple of laugher.  
  
"Do not forget Aragorn's singing!" Sam jumped in causing everyone to laugher harder. I had never heard Aragorn sing but I'm sure it wouldn't have been pretty.  
  
The teasing seemed to have lighten the mood as time passed quickly, soon the landscape turned from white snow covered to bleak and grey. There was a short silence as we looked upon the walls of Moria from across the lake.  
  
"The walls" Gimli gasped in excitement.  
  
As we walked along Gandalf slowly dropped back to the end of the group and called Frodo to go help him. I paused for a moment slightly worried, but a prod from Gandalf's staff made me keep walking.  
  
"Dwarf walls are invisible you know" Gimli informed everyone tapping the rock sharply with his axe.  
  
"Yes Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are lost" Gandalf said with a hint of humour in his voice as he and Frodo caught up to the rest of us.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me" Legolas said with a hint of mockery in his voice glancing around. I heard a low growl from Gimli; it wasn't hard to notice that Elves and Dwarves didn't get along too well.  
  
The footing was terrible and I found myself slipping a few times into the murky water, I was grateful when Gandalf finally found the door he was looking for.  
  
"Itidin. it mirrors only starlight and moonlight" he mummered quietly, mainly to himself. Turning around briefly the moon came out from behind the clouds and the door glowed brightly.  
  
"It reads" Gandalf started sounding very proud of himself "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter."  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asked innocently.  
  
"It quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open" Gandalf replied confidently. He planted his staff firmly in the ground and begun chanting.  
  
"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"  
  
Nothing happened, the glow of the doors faded briefly but did not budge. Gandalf looked confused, he raised his arms and tried again.  
  
"Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen."  
  
"Nothing's happening" Pippin stated the obvious.  
  
Gandalf banged the door hard with his stick, then tried shoving it as if he would break them down  
  
"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves or Men or Orcs, that was used for such a purpose, I still remember 10 score of them without searching my mind" Gandalf muttered sounding frustrated.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked, he was defiantly one hobbit that didn't know when to shut up.  
  
"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took" Gandalf snapped angrily "And if that does not shatter them I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I am trying to figure it out."  
  
Pippin shrank back from his angry words and sulkily retreated to a rock against the wall. Feeling sorry for him I walked over and joined him.  
  
"Don't worry Pip he's just a grumpy old man" I whispered trying to cheer him up, it worked but unfortunately Gandalf seemed to magically gain Elvish hearing.  
  
"I heard that Karla, bite your foolish tongue!" he snapped angrily throwing his staff down. Muttering to himself he sat down on the rock closest to the door.  
  
Now it was my turn to sulk, I slumped against rock shooting a death glare at Gandalf. Merry and Pippin started throwing rocks in the water, Aragorn quickly put an end to that.  
  
"Do not disturb the water" he said ominously looking out towards the ripples.  
  
I followed his glance and saw the ripples spread; it was like something was moving under the water.  
  
"It's a riddle" Frodo suddenly spoke up "What's the Elvish word for friend"  
  
"Lirimaer?" I asked sarcastically crossing my arms.  
  
"No" Gandalf looked at me suspiciously for a moment "That means lovely one, mellon is Elvish for friend."  
  
I glared at Legolas long and hard, lovely one my ass. My attention turned to the door as it slowly opened.  
  
"Oh" Gandalf laughed picking himself up and walking into the mine. I cautiously followed; I had a slight fear of being enclosed in places where I knew I couldn't get out of. A mine would defiantly classify as one of those places.  
  
"So Master Elf, you will soon enjoy the fable hospitality of the dwarves, roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone, this my friend is home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine" he snorted "A mine!"  
  
A bright glow suddenly came from Gandalf's staff and lit the entrance, skeletons and rusted weapons were scattered on the floor. I recoiled in horror at the sight of the remains of a battle fought long ago.  
  
"This is no mine, it's a tomb" Boromir said in horror. Instantly my hand went to my sword. Adrenaline was pumping through my body and I felt like I was going to throw up at any second. Legolas knelt down and pulled an arrow out of one of the skeletons.  
  
"Goblins" he spat, in a flash all weapons were drawn and we were cautiously backing up.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should have never come here" Boromir said grimly "Now get out of here, GET OUT!"  
  
I didn't need to be told twice, I backed up in a hurry only to feel something slimy wrap itself around my ankle. I looked down and saw I had a tentacle wrapped around my leg, before I had a chance to yell out I was yanked off my feet.  
  
"Strider!" yelled out Frodo's frightened voice as he was dragged off his feet as well.  
  
I screamed so loud I think I woke the dead as I was dangled over the water; frantically hacking at the tentacle didn't do anything except make it hold on tighter. Its ugly head reared out of the water and opened its mouth. Suddenly the grip on my leg was gone and I was falling towards earth. Aragorn caught me easily.  
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered, Aragorn didn't bother putting me down as he sprinted towards the entrance.  
  
The squid like creature was right on our tails but instead of following us into the mine it caved in the doorway. The final piece of rubble fell into place and we were thrown into darkness. I was still in Aragorn's arms and I could feel his heart racing and his breath coming in short ragged gasps. My teeth chattered as the eerie silence filled the cave.  
  
"We now but have one choice" Gandalf's voice sounded grave, a with a thump of his staff light came from the stone in his staff once again "We must face the long dark of Moria, be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep dark places of the world."  
  
His words sent a chill up my spine, I hoped we didn't run into any of the things he was talking about. Aragorn set me down and Legolas handed me back my sword, nobody spoke as we shuffled along in the darkness. 


	10. Chapter 10

The walk was silent as we all stumbled along in the dark until our eyes grew accustomed to the dim light. No one spoke as we walked along the long winding passages, the air was stale and reeked of death. It was enough to give anyone the creeps.  
  
The further we walked the more I noticed the silver lines running through the rock, I lightly traced my fingers over them and pulled back in shock as it felt cold and metal like. The rest of the rock was warm so the contrast really stood out.  
  
"What is this?" I asked catching up to Gandalf.  
  
"The wealth in Moria was not of gold, or jewels, but mithril" he spoke absently as he ran his hands over the silver lines. Stopping he leaned over and let the light fill the great chasm, almost instantly the whole cave lit up with glow from the metal deep below.  
  
"You still did not answer my question properly" I cocked my head slightly and he smiled.  
  
"Mithril, it's worth is that of 10 times than gold, it could be beaten like copper yet polished like glass, it's beauty was that of common silver but the beauty of mithril was that it did not tarnish or grow dim, Bilbo had a set of mithril rings that Thorin gave him" Gandalf spoke in riddles as always.  
  
"What a kingly gift!" Gimli said in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I never told him but it's worth was greater than the entire Shire" Gandalf smiled to himself "We will stop here for a moments rest."  
  
As soon as he said the words I happily plonked down on the ground, my feet and legs ached from the constant uphill travel. My eyes burned with exhaustion and I wanted nothing more than an hour of sleep, but 5 minutes later we were on our feet again and trudging away.  
  
We came to a long, almost vertical set of stairs. Sometimes it would be nice to have been a child again so I could stamp my feet and throw a tantrum. Aragorn must have felt the same way as I heard him grind his teeth in frustration; he had a bad habit of doing that when he got pissed off. Step by step we climbed, every so often ducking a small shower of loose rubble as someone slipped. I was the last one to reach the top and I found everyone else sitting down.  
  
"Mani marte?" (What happened?) I asked Aragorn carefully trying to speak the only Elvish words I knew properly. I often heard him and Legolas talking in the Elven tongue, it only fuelled my curiosity to learn some more of it.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?" he looked at me curiously "Gandalf cannot remember which path to take."  
  
"Legolas told me what it meant" I explained shrugging, then I suddenly had an idea "What are some insults in Elvish?"  
  
"Auta miqula orqu" (Go kiss an Orc) he replied instantly, a small grin gracing his face for the first time in days "It means go kiss an Orc."  
  
"Auta miqula orqu" I tested the words on my tongue, I could feel a small smile appear on my face.  
  
"Aragorn Lle n'vanima ar' lle ada lanneina" (You're ugly and your father dresses you funny) Legolas suddenly broke in to our conversation; both of them laughed so hard they nearly started crying.  
  
"What did that one mean?" I asked when the quiet laughter died down.  
  
"You're ugly and your father dresses you funny," Aragorn informed me and it was my turn to laugh. It felt good to laugh properly again; fake laughter always seemed to make the pain worse. It was strange that after the dream I was slowly warming to everyone, smiles and laughter became a normal reaction again.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas continued to throw insults back and forth at each other rapidly in Elvish, it probably wasn't helping Gandalf's concentration too much as I saw his body shaking with laughter a few times.  
  
"Oh, it's that way" Gandalf suddenly pipped up, it was good timing as Aragorn and Legolas had drawn out daggers and started a mock fight. The light mood seemed to bring everyone energy as we climbed to our feet and followed Gandalf down the passage. There seemed to be a faint glow coming from the end of the passage, as if some light managed to make it into this dark place.  
  
"Let us dare a little more light" Gandalf murmured as we came to the end of the passage. As he spoke the once dark hall light up dully, it wasn't the best light but it certainly was enough to make my jaw drop.  
  
"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" Gandalf announced as we all gaped in amazment at the sight of the once great city. Even now lying in ruins you could tell the great architecture of the dwarfs was not something to jest at, right in front of my eyes was the most magnificent city structure I had ever seen. Well besides Rivendell.  
  
"There's an eye opener no mistake" Sam said quietly as we walked along, taking our time to look at every detail.  
  
"No!" Gimli suddenly called out and ran to a small well-lit room.  
  
"Gimli" Gandalf called after him but he did not stop his run towards the room, bolting after him we found him knelt down in front of a grave. His head bowed and quietly talking in his own tongue through his tears.  
  
"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ran arag, Kheled- zaram, Balin tazlifi" he said quietly, my heart went out to him for having to mourn someone's death. I knew that feeling all too well.  
  
"We must move on, we cannot linger" Legolas whispered to Aragorn urgently, he nodded in agreement but neither made any move.  
  
Gandalf had found a book, gently opening it and blow the dust off he begun to read.  
  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall, we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long" he begun quietly.  
  
The words chilled me to the bone; unconsciously I took a step back and closed my eyes. I could hear my heart pounding and my mouth felt dry. A loud boom echoed in my head making me jump.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I whispered, I didn't know if it was imagination or heart pounding.  
  
"Hear what?" Aragorn looked at me, his hand moved to his hilt. I just shook my head and turned my attention back to Gandalf.  
  
"A shadow moves in the dark, we cannot get out, they are coming" Gandalf looked up from the book as a loud crashed echoed through the room.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Pippin standing beside a well, looking extremely guilty. The skeleton that had been sitting on the well fell into the dark abyss. The loud crashes of the skeleton rattled and echoed through the deadly quiet mine, every time I thought it was finished another crash was sounded until it was finally still and silent yet again. I let my breath out, not even realising I had been holding it.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped the book closed and snatched his hat and staff off Pippin "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."  
  
Poor Pip, he always managed to get himself into trouble.  
  
A loud boom suddenly echoed from below, the entire room shook as more drums answered the call. Horrible shrieks soon filled the air as the drumming got more frequent.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas spat the name out in disgust.  
  
Boromir ran to the door and pulled his head back just in time as two crude arrows embedded themselves in the rotting wood. Stepping back into the room quickly he shut the door with a loud slam.  
  
"They have a cave troll," he said in horror, catching the axes easily he barred the door. Aragorn and Legolas grabbed their bows; Boromir was right beside them twirling his sword confidently. I hung back behind Gandalf and nervously drew my sword.  
  
The noise was overwhelming as they tried to break the door down, as soon as a hole appeared in the door Legolas quickly shot the one who made the hole. Aragorn wasn't far behind him letting arrows loose and more and more holes appeared, then the doors finally broke down. I swear testosterone clouded males judgement when it came to fighting, the hobbits that had looked terrified now eagerly rushed into battle.  
  
I had no choice to fight when the Orcs eventually came to my spot. Gritting my teeth in determination I swung my sword and hit my first victim. After that it was all a trance, I swung, hit and kept on going. I barely noticed the cave troll enter until it's club narrowly missed my head. It was a hideous thing, tall with blue grey scales and it stank, literally reeked of death itself.  
  
It raised it's club to strike me again, and I could only stand there in horror and watch as the club swung down. At the last second its course wavered as an arrow struck its arm and I scooted out of the way. Almost instantly I was surrounded by Orcs and went through the swing, hit and keep going paces again. I looked up in time to see Legolas shoot the troll in the throat.  
  
With a groan it staggered back towards me. I bolted out of the way, nearly sending myself sliding on the blood slicked floor. It tethered for a few moments before finally crashing to earth, sending poor Pippin flying from it's back. He blinked a few times before sitting up as if nothing happened.  
  
"Are you alright?" Boromir asked me as I lent on my sword panting for breath. I nodded, not trusting if I had enough breath to talk or not. Suddenly the air was filled with the screams of more Orcs.  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf announced, and we were off running.  
  
Down the great hall we ran, Orcs were quickly gaining on us as they appeared from nowhere. I looked up and saw them crawling through the ceiling and I'm sure they were popping up from the ground. I looked ahead and saw the mass was also ahead of us, we were trapped. Snarling and hissing they closed in on us, I drew my sword up preparing myself to fight again.  
  
The entrance suddenly lit up with a fiery glow and a growl came from that direction. The room fell deadly quiet and with shrieks in their own horrible tongue the Orcs disappeared as quickly as they came. Gimli was laughing in triumph but was quickly silenced as he looked in the direction of the entrance. Legolas had his bow armed and was shakily pointing it.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked as the growls and noises grew louder.  
  
"A Balrog" Gandalf said quietly "A demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you, RUN!"  
  
I was running before the word left his mouth, the word demon was enough to make me start running. I mustn't have been the only one freaked out by the word demon as Boromir quickly overtook me. We came to a doorway and Boromir suddenly stopped, I ran into him and both of us dangerously hovered on the end of the ledge.  
  
"Shit!" I yelled out waving my arms trying to regain some balance. Arms grabbed me around the waist and quickly pulled me back.  
  
"Fear not, I have you" Legolas whispered in my ear, a furious blush crept to my face as I got to my feet and pulled myself out of his strong hold.  
  
I hated heights, looking down wasn't the best thing for me as I saw we were a long way up. The stairs were not wide and one slip could be a fatal mistake.  
  
Don't think about it; don't think about it, I mentally urged myself as I ran down the narrow staircase. It was crumbling away and the footing was shocking, a few times I slipped and nearly fell but somehow managed to stay on the stairs and keep going. Suddenly there was a gap and I didn't need to be told twice and nimbly leapt over to the other side. The rest followed and just as Aragorn and Frodo made it over the side crumbled away leaving an even bigger gap.  
  
The adrenaline was leaving me fast, the normal 4 day journey had taken us 2 and none of us had slept. Just before I bridge I stumbled and slid to the rocky ground, Aragorn half pulled me up then half dragged me across the bridge. Tears stung my eyes as my hands burnt with white hot pain, nothing like a little gravel rash to wake you up.  
  
Blinking back the tears I turned to face the bridge again, that's when I saw the Balrog. It was huge, almost 40 feet tall, bathed in fire and shadow. Wings sprouted from it's body and it's head had massive horns on it, in its hard it had a large fiery sword. The scariest thing was seeing Gandalf in the middle of the bridge ready to face it.  
  
"You cannot pass!" he boomed.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out terrified, nobody could move as we watched Gandalf's staff glow a brilliant white glow.  
  
"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will never avail you, flame of Udun!" the white glow formed a shield as the Balrog tried to strike down Gandalf. There was a loud crack as the Balrog's sword broke on the shield, with a growl of frustration it drew out a whip. Bellowing in rage it cracked the whip, the sound was like thunder echoing through the cave, lightning split through the air.  
  
"Go back to the shadow, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he brought down his staff with a blinding flash of light. The Balrog took a step forward and as it did the rock crumpled from underneath it and it fell into the dark abyss below.  
  
The tension left the air as Gandalf sighed in relief and turned to join us. Nobody saw the whip coming and it dragged Gandalf down.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried in horror and tried to rush forward, Boromir grabbed him and held him back.  
  
Gandalf struggled for a hold on the bridge but it was no use, as he slipped he uttered his last words to us.  
  
"Fly you fools" and with that he was gone.  
  
"NOOOOO" Frodo screamed.  
  
I stood fixed to the spot; I couldn't believe what had just happened. Part of my mind was yelling at me to run as Orcs caught up and were shooting at us from the other side of the bridge.  
  
"Aragorn, Karla!" Boromir yelled out breaking the trance, I blinked and realised Aragorn was right next to me in the same trance like state. An arrow narrowly missed my head and I turned and quickly ran to join the others.  
  
Bursting into sunlight I collapsed onto the hard rocky ground. Exhaustion and grief overwhelmed me and I didn't know whether to cry or curl up in a ball and go to sleep, hoping it was all a bad dream. Hoping I would wake up back in my own bed at home and nothing had changed.  
  
The tears won. Pulling my knees to my chest I buried my head and cried, I was barely aware of my surroundings but I couldn't help but hear the words Aragorn spoke.  
  
"Legolas, get them up."  
  
"Give them a moment for pity sake" Boromir argued, emotions choking his voice.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs, we must reach the woods of Lothlorien" he argued back, his words made me look up in disbelief.  
  
He was right but I had never heard such harsh words come from Aragorn's mouth.  
  
"Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up" he ordered.  
  
I sniffed and wiped my filthy face on my sleeve, then obediently climbed to my feet. Fatigue made me sway and nearly fall down again, but Legolas was right beside me steadying my tired body. Soft hands cupped my cheek and he brushed my tears away, I dared myself to look into his eyes and much to my surprise they were like mine. Tears were bright in his eyes as they were in mine; he looked weighed down with sorrow.  
  
"Come" he said softly.  
  
Authors note- Forgive any typos! My hands are nearly frozen as I typed this, DOOVA you owe me big girlie! I stayed up just to finish this chapter for you :-P  
  
Reviews are most welcome! 


	11. Chapter 11

We didn't stop throughout the night, by dawn I was ready to lie in the grass and die, or at least get about a week of sleep. I needed to keep my mind occupied so I thought of the first song that came to mind and begun to sing in my head.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
(My Immortal- Evanescence)  
  
I sniffed and blinked back the tears that had formed in my eyes, that song was a little too fitting for the mood the hung over the group.  
  
"Those are very powerful words you sing" Legolas said quietly breaking into my thoughts.  
  
Shit, I had been singing out loud.  
  
"Sorry" I apologised, I didn't mean to sing out loud and torture anyone with my voice. At least I hadn't decided to try and rap.  
  
"Why do you apologise?" he cocked his head curiously and I shrugged.  
  
"I do not have the best singing voice, don't really like people listening to me sing either" I explained.  
  
"You were not singing loud" he pointed out.  
  
I shrugged again and fought back a yawn; I didn't know how much longer I could keep up. As we entered the Golden Wood the pace slowed to a fast walk. I wasn't the only one grateful for slowing down, the Hobbits and Gimli looked as exhausted as I felt, it must have been bad having short legs.  
  
"Stay close young Hobbits" I heard Gimli say in a hushed tone urging Sam and Frodo in front of him "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf witch of terrible power."  
  
Hearing his words I nervously moved my hand to the hilt of my sword, last thing I needed was being caught unprepared if we needed to fight.  
  
"Well here's one Dwarf she wont ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of hawk and ears of a fox" Gimli boasted, as he walked straight into a row of armed archers.  
  
The sharp point of an arrow poked into my neck and I raised my hands to show I was unarmed, the point was released but I could feel a body very close to me.  
  
"A dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark" a cocky blonde Elf stood forward and Gimli growled in dislike. I could tell this would be a long day.  
  
Not a word as spoken as we were silently marched towards the nearest flet. Gimli stormed along making enough noise to alert our presence to any elf within a hundred mile radius. It was slightly amusing to see the dwarf sulk though. The Elf guarding me seemed to take a liking to poking me with the tip of his arrow as I slowed down, he poked one too many times though. I drew out my sword and whipped around, instantly a row of arrows were aimed at my head, awaiting the command to kill me.  
  
"Karla" Aragorn said simply, I clenched my jaw in anger my re-sheathed my sword.  
  
"Poke me one more time and I will remove the things that make you male," I threatened, I saw him flinch slightly and satisfied I turned around again. It was nearly nightfall by the time we reached the flet, my entire body screamed at me for a rest so I was only too happy to climb up onto the flet. I sat down with an ungraceful thump and rubbed my eyes tiredly.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion" (Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil) the cocky blonde Elf addressed Legolas as soon as we were all onto the flet.  
  
"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien" (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien) Legolas spoke to him formally.  
  
"A Aragorn in Dunedain, istannen le amen" (Ah Aragorn of Dundain, you are known to us) Haldir bowed to Aragorn.  
  
"Haldir" Aragorn greeted him simply.  
  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves, speak so we can all understand you" Gimli protested loudly. Haldir looked at him with pure disgust showing in his face.  
  
"We have no had dealing's with a Dwarf since the Dark days" he heavily emphasised the dark days.  
  
"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that, iskhaqwi ai durugnul" (I spit upon your grave) Gimli spat back. Aragorn grabbed him by the arm before he could make any other comments.  
  
"That was not so courteous" he said in a low menacing voice, luckily Haldir looked as if he didn't understand a word he said. The fair Elf's gaze finally fell on me.  
  
"How strange to have a girl with you" he sure had a gift for pissing people off.  
  
"Auta miqula orqu" (Go kiss an Orc) I said sourly, being tired and pissing me off wasn't a very good combination. A solid whack over the back of the head was quickly followed as I spoke.  
  
"That was not so courteous either" Legolas said firmly, giving one last glare at the both of them I sat back defeated by fatigue. Haldir paced in front of us for a moment longer before looking at Frodo, fear briefly crossed his face.  
  
"You bring great evil here" he turned to Aragorn sharply "You can go no further."  
  
"As long as I can get some sleep I don't care," I mumbled as I lay down.  
  
The night sky was beautiful as ever here, the sky danced as the stars came out to play for the night. The moon was bright and glimmered on the landscape as any other night. In the background I could hear Aragorn and Haldir arguing quietly in Elvish.  
  
"What are they saying?" Merry asked.  
  
"Aragorn is pleading for their support, he is saying the road is very dangerous" Legolas replied absently, I glanced in his direction and saw him staring out into the night. Grief was still heavy in all our hearts but his face showed the grief openly.  
  
The talking in Elvish was soothing to my ears and I found myself drifting off to sleep easily. It didn't last long, Haldir roused us all a short time later.  
  
"You will follow me."  
  
"How about let me sleep," I groaned rolling onto my stomach before reluctantly getting up.  
  
"I agree," yawned Merry as we gathered our belongings.  
  
As soon as we were on solid ground again we were walking, again. I closed my eyes and held onto Aragorn's pack, maybe I could learn to sleep walk. I stumbled along, cursing every root and patch of uneven ground I hit. After dragging myself up a big hill we had finally stopped.  
  
"Caras Galadhon, the home of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel the Lady of Light" Haldir announced proudly as we looked at the great city nestled among to mighty Mallorn trees, it was bathed in a soft golden light which gave it an unearthly glow.  
  
"Wow" I breathed; it truly was a spectacular sight.  
  
Spirits were lifted slightly and the pace quickened as we entered the Golden city. We came to a group of trees nestled together with a crystal lit staircase, I went to walk up but Haldir grabbed my arm to stop me.  
  
"This does not concern you, stay here," he said coolly. I glared at him but did as I was told; when he was out of earshot I kicked the tree angrily.  
  
"Lle n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina" (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny) I called to his retreating back; I was getting sick of being treated like a child. His footsteps didn't falter so I guessed his didn't hear me or was ignoring me.  
  
Slumping against the tree trunk I sighed, the last few days were defiantly starting to take their toll on me. Haldir returned a short time later looking slightly more sympathetic.  
  
"Come, I will take you to your flet" he smiled at me gently, returning a faint smile I followed him. He led me to a tree that looked to be hollowed out, it was filled with mattresses and food was already laid out.  
  
"How do you say thank you in Elvish?" I asked before he left.  
  
"Hannon le" Haldir told me.  
  
"Hannon le, Haldir o Lorien" I said slowly to make sure I got it right.  
  
"Mae carnen, mellonnin" (Well done my friend) Haldir bowed slightly and left before I could ask him what that meant.  
  
As soon as my head hit the pillow on the mattress I collapsed on I was asleep. It didn't last long though, mournful singing soon filled the air as the Fellowship arrived to our temporary home.  
  
A Olórin i yáresse  
  
Mentaner i Númeherui  
  
Tírien i Rómenóri  
  
Maiaron i Oiosaila  
  
Manan elye etevanne  
  
Nórie i melanelye?  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren  
  
ú-reniathach i amar galen  
  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen  
  
In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen  
  
I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen  
  
Calad veleg, ethuiannen.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf" Legolas said sadly as he listened to the voices.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Merry asked after a moment's pause.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you" Legolas closed his eyes and sighed "For me the grief is still to near."  
  
"The flame of Anor has left this world, a great light has gone out" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. All eyes fell on me in surprise and shock.  
  
"I.I'm going for a walk" I quickly jumped up and ran off to avoid any questions.  
  
The story of my life, running from my problems. 


	12. Chapter 12

The cool night air dried the tears the trailed down my cheek as I stumbled through the woods. I was so confused and grief was blinding any sense that was trying to break through. Why had I known those words, why did Gandalf die, why was I here.  
  
Why, why, why.  
  
I tripped and collapsed in a sobbing heap by a stream, I hated being so weak and crying but I couldn't take it anymore. Through blurry eyes I looked to the sky and sent my own silent lament to Gandalf, where ever he had gone.  
  
"Gandalf the Grey will return, fear not child" a low musical voice carried over the wind. I froze on the spot, I wanted to turn and face my speaker but some force was holding me back. I gazed out onto the landscape I had stumbled upon, the stream sparkled as if diamonds lay on the ground instead of water. The greenery was untouched by the harsh elements of the normal world.  
  
"It is so beautiful," I whispered, drawing my knees to my chest.  
  
"Yes, the beauty is untouched and unspoilt by any force, much like your beauty Karla Lee Davison" the voice spoke my full name.  
  
I didn't know whether to laugh in mockery at the statement or simply smile. Back home I wasn't classified at beautiful, I was just the skinny girl with long red hair. I was always in jeans or baggy clothes; my face was always hidden under the peak of a cap or riding helmet. My life was one of hard work, not of fussing over myself to make me look pretty.  
  
"Do not mock yourself" the voice said gently as if reading my thoughts "Perhaps in your world you are not thought of that way but in this one you are."  
  
I sighed as I took in the words, something made me crawl over the to stream and look into it. My face was smudged with dirt and blood, the long braid I wore my hair in was tangled and falling out in places. My clothes were travel stained and filthy, I was positive I didn't smell to pleasant either. I sighed and looked away, so much for a beauty.  
  
The unseen force made me look in the water again, this time I was clean. My face was it's usual pale white splashed with freckles instead of being smudged with dirt. My hair was loose and tangle free, shimmering in red waves. I smiled slightly at the sight.  
  
"Look deep into your heart and there you will find true beauty" the voice trailed away with the wind and I finally found myself able to look around again. My speaker had disappeared as I thought but I could make out Aragorn's dark shape heading towards me. He said nothing as he sat down next to me and stared into the dark night, he seemed lost in thought but finally spoke.  
  
"Can you forgive me for the harsh words I spoke after we left Moria?" his words were a bit of a shock to me. I had forgiven him for his words a long time, he had only spoke the truth no matter how harsh it seemed.  
  
"You were only doing what you thought was right" I consoled him "It's not easy having to take over leadership so easily."  
  
"Thank you" he said softly, he slipped his hand into mine as a friendly gesture.  
  
"Nay, hannon le mellonnin" (Thank you my friend) I said instantly, I was beginning to like the feel of Elven speaking flowing off my tongue.  
  
"We shall have to teach you more Elvish if you promise not to insult everyone with it" Aragorn teased lightly.  
  
"Lle n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina" (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny) I replied instantly.  
  
"Lasta lalaithamin" (Listen to my laughter) came Legolas' voice from behind us. Aragorn laughed slightly and got up, brushing his pants.  
  
"I am going to get some rest, Namarie" (Farewell) he kissed my hand gently and walked off. Legolas replaced the spot he had been sitting in.  
  
"Does Namarie mean farewell?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes it does" he said shortly, I swear I saw a look of jealousy cross his face as he watched Aragorn's retreating back.  
  
"What is that about?" I asked and look left his face as quickly as it had come, he didn't answer. There was a slight awkward silence as we both stared at the stream.  
  
"How did you know those words?" I knew the question was coming and there was no point trying to avoid it.  
  
"I don't know" I replied truthfully with a shrug "They just flew out of my mouth."  
  
Silence again, this was starting to get awkward. My nervous habit of chewing on my nails came back to me, they never grew very long but it still gave me something to chew on. The night was growing old and as tired as I was I couldn't bring myself to be torn from this beautiful landscape.  
  
"Legolas teach me some more Elvish" I piped up suddenly.  
  
"Mae govannen arwennin Karla" (Well met my lady Karla) he spoke up almost instantly "That means well met my lady Karla."  
  
"Mae govannen, I remember that from when you and Haldir were speaking on the flet" I could feel my head slowly dropping onto his shoulder. This place was putting me under a spell, I couldn't move and my body was doing things I didn't want it to.  
  
"Yes, you have a good memory" his hand reached up and gently stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and sighed in happiness, I couldn't help it, the contact from another person was something I ached for constantly.  
  
"Auta miqula orqu" (Go kiss an Orc) I teased lightly, part of me was trying to distract myself from falling too deep in the spell.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri lirimaer" (Your beauty shines bright lovely one) his head rested against mine.  
  
"What does that mean?" I was trying to control my breathing; despite enjoying the contact it made me extremely nervous too.  
  
"Your beauty shines bright lovely one," he whispered, his gentle stroke returning to my cheek.  
  
"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo" the words I heard being spoken to me the night before I had fallen here flew out of my mouth.  
  
"A star shall shine in the hour of our meeting, one does tonight lirimaer" he took his head off mine and gently brought my face around to meet his gaze. Our forehead's touched and we were so close. I shifted slightly under his gaze; there was something so familiar about the look in his eyes. His hands found mine and they intertwined, he put them upon his heart. To my surprise it felt like it was beating as fast as mine was.  
  
"Ae u-esteliach nah, estelio han, estelio le ind" (If you trust nothing, trust this, trust your heart) he whispered tilting his face slightly, our lips brushed briefly. I felt like electricity had been jolted through my body as our lips met for the brief moment.  
  
"What did that mean?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
"If you trust nothing, trust this, trust your heart" he lent in again and our lips brushed once more.  
  
"Legolas..I'm." I trailed off, afraid? What was I afraid of, this very moment? It seemed like nothing in the world could interrupt this moment or make it go wrong.  
  
"Scared?" he tried to finish the sentence for me.  
  
"Yes" he was right "Once I was told a very wise piece of advice, There are certain moments in life when words cannot be enough and all you can do is sit there in that silence and live in that moment."  
  
"Then let us live in this moment" he kissed me softly before I could speak again.  
  
As unsure as I was I found myself kissing him back, something was telling me this moment was meant to be. I wonder what would happen in the morning, if things would still be the same or different?  
  
Galadriel watched her mirror with a smile at the two. She knew it was wrong of her to place the spell so neither of them could leave until the right words and motions were said and made. Doubt was heavy on the young girls mind.  
  
"Fear not child, his intentions and heart are pure, as are yours" she whispered before turning away to leave the couple in peace.  
  
Authors note- Pulling hair out from writing mush! Ugh, good, bad or just plain stupid? I'm seriously thinking of deleting this again * eye twitching in annoyance * It's very hard to write a good romance scene when your fighting with your boyfriend  
  
*Sigh *  
  
Anyways review, I might re-write this chapter when I'm in a better mood unless people think it's fine the way it is. 


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning comfortably snuggled into a warm body with a blanket wrapped around both of us. Blinking sleepily in the sunlight I stretched carefully so I didn't disturb the sleeping form next to me. Then the events of last night came back to me. It was only a kiss, well a few kisses but I still felt torn between the two people. Glancing around I realised our flet was empty and Legolas was still in his open eyed slumber. It was my perfect chance to slip away unnoticed and pretend nothing happened.  
  
I had nearly made it out the door before Legolas' sleepy voice stop in my tracks.  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" (My heart shall weep until it sees three again) I sighed and turned to live the moment I had been dreading since I had fallen asleep. I managed a faint smile as I went and sat on the edge of the mattress we shared.  
  
"Lirimaer? What is it?" he sat up quickly as soon as he saw the look on my face, I slowly shook my head.  
  
"Last night" I begun and swallowed back the lump in my throat, tears sprung to my eyes. My chest heaved with sobs that I wouldn't let escape, why was this so damn hard to say? It was a mistake, something that shouldn't have happened yet here I trying not to cry my eyes out as I told him the news.  
  
"What is so hard for you to say?" he gently persisted.  
  
"Last night shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry if I led you on in anyway" I said in a rush, the tears that had been threatening had finally spilt over. I had let my hair out and it was thankfully falling in front of my face, blocking his view to any tears.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and I couldn't stand it anymore. Without a word I got up and tried to walk as calmly as possible, the moment I was out of his sight I ran.  
  
Bare feet weren't the best thing when you were trying to run, several times my feet connected with small thorns. By the time I stopped my feet were a ripped and bleeding mess. My feet had barely been out of my boots since we had started the journey so they were pretty soft, rocks and soft feet don't mix either.  
  
"Stupid thorns, stupid rocks, stupid feet, STUPID MIDDLE EARTH" I screamed as loud as I could before kicking the nearest tree. It added to the pain in my feet but I didn't care.  
  
I was feeling completely and utterly lost, nothing was going right. Sighing I sat down and leant against the tree, I couldn't face going back. I couldn't face going on either, one battle was enough for me, I don't know how I would manage in a major battle.  
  
"Why curse Middle Earth, last time I looked it did nothing to harm you" Haldir snuck up on me nearly giving me a heart attack.  
  
"Go away Elf" I said sourly, the cocky elf was the last person I wanted to talk to.  
  
"Unfortunately I cannot simply go away, you see a very annoyed looking Aragorn has sent a search party to look for you, however it is not too hard to find a human who is yelling at the top of their lungs" Haldir leaned against the tree and crossed his arms.  
  
"And what part of go away didn't you understand Haldir?" I threw a rock in his direction and as always I missed.  
  
"Stupid rock" I muttered slumping against the tree again.  
  
"You need to improve your aim" Haldir pointed out trying to sound helpful.  
  
"Like anyone's got time to help me" I said sulkily, I wasn't accusing anyone, just pointing out the truth. Haldir shrugged slightly and sat down next to me.  
  
"I can teach you if you wish," he suggested.  
  
"Aren't you busy with your duties?" I asked and he shrugged again.  
  
"Patrol the borders, it will be the easiest way to learn your skills" Haldir sure knew how to dance around any problem that might arouse.  
  
"More battle" I sighed softly, the idea of more fighting and death still haunted me.  
  
"Yes more battle, do you fear it?" damn elvish hearing.  
  
"Yes" I replied truthfully "I fear for the death of friends, especially if I could be the cause of their death, I feel like a burden to the Fellowship."  
  
"Nay mellonnin, you are no burden, Estel has praised your sword skills" he reassured me, I tilted my head slightly.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"That is the name given to Aragorn by his foster father, Estel means hope for that is what was needed to keep him safe, his naneth brought him to Rivendell where he was raised by Lord Elrond, now he sets out on his own quest, not only to save Middle Earth but to rise above his father's before him" Haldir explained to me as I wiped away the remaining tear trails on my face.  
  
"Naneth? It that Elvish for mother?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it is" he smiled at me "I can teach you more, along with your archery lessons."  
  
"Thanks" I managed a faint smile at him; this would probably be the best thing for Legolas and me. I could keep my distance and hopefully he would too. Part of me didn't want to, I wanted nothing more to do than to run back to him this very moment and apologise. Sighing I picked myself up off the ground, my slightly good mood vanished as quickly as it came. I let myself be let back to our flet, this time trying to avoid the worst of the thorns and rocks.  
  
Gimli was the only one back at the flet which I was thankful for, I couldn't deal with nosy questions at the moment. I just wanted to curl up on the mattress and go to sleep.  
  
"You alright Lass?" Gimli asked me gruffly, despite his tough exterior Gimli genuinely cared for every person in our Fellowship. He didn't show it much though.  
  
"I'm fine, sorry to worry you Gimli" I felt like I was 10 again and having to apologise for worrying my parents.  
  
"Try not to run off without telling anyone where you are going" he told me kindly before leaving me to sleep. As tired as I was I couldn't sleep, thoughts were dancing around my mind and wouldn't leave. I heard heavy footsteps enter, groaning I pulled the pillow over my head.  
  
"Karla?" Aragorn sat down on my mattress; I could feel his weight making it sink slightly.  
  
"Mmm" I mumbled incoherently, hoping he'd get the hint I wanted to sleep.  
  
"We brought you some food" a lighter weight sat on the end of my mattress, it was Pippin.  
  
"Not hungry" I mumbled into the mattress "Need sleep, go away."  
  
"Karla, you must eat something, you are getting to thin" Aragorn nagged me slightly; I didn't budge from my position.  
  
"Go away Estel" I emphasised his Elvish name heavily. I tensed for a moment expecting a smack over the head as a reaction but none came.  
  
"Where did you hear that name from?" he asked sounding more curious than annoyed.  
  
"Haldir" I replied simply "Now can I get some sleep?"  
  
I heard him sigh a frustrated sigh of defeat and his weight left my mattress, it was quickly replaced by Pippin who wormed his way under the pillow.  
  
"Hi" he said brightly.  
  
"Hi yourself" no matter what he could always make me smile, even if it was faint.  
  
"What's wrong with Legolas?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" I countered his question with another question.  
  
"Because you two were sleeping on the same mattress last night, he kissed you while you were asleep this morning" Pippin stated matter of fact way. That did it, I started crying again.  
  
"Oh Pip, why am I so stupid sometimes?" I sobbed burying my face into the mattress.  
  
"Well at least you didn't put a skeleton down a well and make Orcs and a Balrog attack your friends" the tears were contagious, Pippin started to cry.  
  
I pulled the pillow off our head and hugged the young hobbit tight.  
  
"It's not your fault Pip" I soothed him.  
  
"And it's not your fault that Legolas is so upset, don't cry Karla, big people aren't supposed to cry" Pippin tried to soothe me back.  
  
I sighed, I didn't know Legolas was upset but I did know one thing. It was my fault no matter what anyone else said. I heard grief could be crushing to Elves, I thought I would do him a favour to not get too involved but I think I made a big mistake. Pippin quickly fell asleep and I rolled over to face the wall, I heard the rest of the Fellowship enter not long after Aragorn had come back.  
  
I heard feather light footsteps coming towards me; it could only be Legolas. I heard him sigh and he gently brushed the strands of hair that had fallen into my face away.  
  
"Oio naa elealla alasse' lirimaer, no matter how much you push me away" (Ever is thy sight a joy, lovely one) he whispered quietly before leaving.  
  
Silent tears slid down my cheek as he left, I had really made a mess of things.  
  
Authors note- Me again! You know the drill, forgive the typos because its nearly 1am and my hands are frozen again. Review button is below, feel free to click on it.  
  
Just a note, some of the Elvish I'm using isn't Tolkien Elvish, some is. Towards the end I'll try and use proper Sindarin if I can find some good sites, in the meantime you'll have to struggle through half proper Sindarin. So if anyone knows of any good Elvish linguistic sites lemme know. 


	14. Chapter 14

We spent a month in Lorien. During that time if I wasn't out on patrolling Haldir was drilling me hard in archery or teaching me new skills with a sword. There wasn't a day I didn't return covered in bruises, minors scratches and on one occasion a large cut to the arm where I wasn't quick enough to block an attack. 7 stitches later and ruining one of Haldir's good tunics as he stripped it to pieces to bind the wound, I was back on the archery field.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting dressed for the ball tonight?" Haldir asked casually as I strung another arrow onto my bow. The archery fields had been empty for the last few hours yet I still stood in the same place. The sun was creeping down into the multicoloured dusk sky, sunbeams made the dust that hung in the air look as if gold dust was spiralling down from the sky.  
  
"Not going" I shrugged before letting the arrow loose, it didn't hit the centre but it wasn't far off. Smiling smugly I walked over and pulled it out, it was a big improvement from not being able to shoot a bow at all. I would never be the best archer but at least it was an extra skill to keep me out of trouble.  
  
"And why not" he watched critically as I restrung the arrow and let it fly again, this time it landed further away from the target. I frowned and stamped my foot in frustration; cursing the arrow I stormed over to retrieve it.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," he pointed out as I stormed back.  
  
"I don't want to, drop it alright?" I growled notching the arrow again, I clenched my jaw in frustration and glared at the target as if was my worst enemy. My entire body was tight with determination; I was going to hit the target dead centre before the day was over.  
  
I heard Haldir sigh and suddenly a hand shaded my eyes, his hands rested on mine as he mimicked my position.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed, don't be so tense" he ordered and I instantly relaxed my body "Picture the target in your mind, when you can clearly see the target, fire."  
  
Letting out the breath I had been holding I mentally pictured the target in my mind. It was a simple wooden figure carved out in the shape of a man, the target I had been aiming for was the head. I concentrated harder and literally zoomed in on the targets head, the spot I was aiming for appeared clear as day in my mind. My entire body relaxed and I let go of my arrow.  
  
"Well done" Haldir whispered in my ear, daring to open my eyes I let out a small victory cry, the arrow hit its intended target.  
  
"Now, come get dressed for tonight" he persisted.  
  
"What part of I'm not going don't you understand" I said crossly as I went to retrieve the arrow for the last time.  
  
"You have to go whether you like it or not, you are one the guests of honour" he said simply. I rubbed my tired eyes, I was exhausted and having to get dolled up and attend a ball wasn't sounding like fun. During the weeks of training any scrap of feminie fibre in my body had been trashed, I was too happy to run around being grotty in male clothes.  
  
"Since when do I have to do anything Haldir? I can just go hide for the night so no one could find me" I said stubbornly, I had found some excellent hiding spots during my patrol times. Haldir's face paled slightly at the thought of tramping through the woods at night trying to find me.  
  
"You will not do such a thing," he said and I took a step back.  
  
"Watch me" I threatened taking a few more steps backwards, then quickly spun on my heel and ran off.  
  
"Karla!" Haldir yelled after me, followed by a string of curses in Elvish as he perused me. Laughing I ran faster, I knew it wouldn't be long before he caught me but the pursuit was half the fun.  
  
Narrowly missing a few Elves I bolted through the Golden Wood with Haldir hot on my heels. Years of being on the cross-country team at school weren't helping me as I struggled to keep ahead. Finally exhausted I stopped and Haldir tackled me to the ground.  
  
"Get off me" I laughed gasping for breath and he pinned me down triumphantly.  
  
"Now are you coming tonight" he grinned breathing heavily.  
  
"I'll try" I grinned back.  
  
Haldir got off me and offered me a hand up. Pulling me to my feet effortlessly he gently shoved me in the direction of the flet, taking the hint I jogged back. As usual for this time of day it was empty, it seemed no one hung around it unless they were eating or sleeping. A pang of loneliness suddenly hit me as I realised I had no idea where anyone was, I had been so caught up in my training I was beginning to shut myself away from them, again.  
  
I grimaced as I caught sight of my reflection in the small mirror hung up on the wall. As usual my hair was falling out in wisps and my face was smudged with dirt and grime, twigs and leaves stuck to my hair setting the entire picture. I pulled a face of disgust and went about finding some towels and food to shut my rumbling stomach up. Finally finding an apple I bit into it and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the dress that was on my mattress.  
  
It was emerald green, nearly matching the colour of my eyes. It was a simple off the shoulder cut, with a tight satin looking bodice and flowing skirt. I picked it up gingerly; I didn't want my filthy hands ruining the beautiful dress. In the light it shimmered pale silver, on the bed was a small blue box with a letter on top of it. Ignoring the letter I picked up the box and opened it, inside was a simple silver chain with a star shaped pendant hanging off it.  
  
"Wow" I breathed as I gently traced the outline, it was simple yet beautiful at the same time. Spot on in my taste, my hands shook in anticipation as I opened the letter.  
  
Lirimaer  
  
Please wear this tonight, I saw it and could only think of the way its beauty shines, just like the way your beauty shines to my eyes. I miss having you close to me, that night by the stream was like a dream I had played over in my mind many times, that dream came true. Even though you push me away I still hold you close to my heart in hope, my only hope tonight is that you wear this necklace.  
  
Legolas  
  
A teardrop splashed on the paper and smudged the ink. I blinked and hastily wiped my eyes, I didn't realise I had been crying. The words had really struck a soft spot in me and the urge to go and beg for forgiveness was greater than ever, so much for doing a good job of keeping it bottled up. I put the letter down and traced the star pendant again, part of me still felt like I was betraying Jason, the other half which manage to scream louder was telling me you've already said your goodbyes, let it go.  
  
It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does.  
  
Sighing I grabbed a towel and carefully folded the dress over my arm, without a second thought I took the necklace with me.  
  
Thankfully the bathing area was deserted, it gave me a chance to have a good long soak before thoroughly scrubbing myself. I paused for a moment pondering why I was so determined to make myself look good for tonight. No answer came so I ducked under the water for a brief moment to get my hair wet; I still had a slight fear of being underwater, or in any situation where I had to hold my breath.  
  
Slowly I rubbed the rose smelling shampoo through my hair, pulling out the various twigs and leaves that I found. I was torn between feelings of tonight, one part of me was dreading to go and the other was screaming louder that I had to go.  
  
Satisfied I had gotten the major bits out of my hair I ducked under the water and rinsed the shampoo off. Reluctantly pulling myself out of the warm spring I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. Looking in the mirror I pulled a face, I had changed a lot in the last few weeks. I was always naturally skinny but now I was just solid lean muscle from hours of training, I was no longer the quiet girl who did as she was told. Haldir constantly pestered me to speak my mind, whether I was right or not. I had quickly learnt he often tested me to see if I would speak up or not. Here I actually felt as if I had a place and purpose, unlike back home where I was just one to fade in with the crowd.  
  
I pulled another face in the mirror and grabbed a comb. Wincing every time I had to yank a knot out of the still tangled mess it soon resembled something other than a bird nest, within minutes it actually looked smooth.  
  
"Now for the torture" I muttered and slipped the dress over my head. It was a perfect fit, almost like someone had taken my measurements and tailored the dress to my needs. There wasn't much I could do with my hair but plait it and pull it up in a neat bun at the base of my neck; elves didn't seem to know of makeup, which I was glad of. Putting the final touch on, I gently slipped the necklace around my neck and did it up. The cool metal instantly warmed against my skin and glowed brightly.  
  
Letting out a breath I was holding I took one final look in the mirror, I would pass. Then it suddenly hit me, I had no shoes besides my muddy boots. Feeling slightly guilty I wiped the worst of the mud off with my towel and pulled them on. The skirt of the dress was long enough to hide them, nobody would notice unless I lifted my dress up.  
  
The city sparkled in the fading daylight, lamps were being lit around the city and I could hear faint strands of music already playing. Elves all dressed in formal garb were floating around, each Elf glowed brightly as if they were all stars themselves. I suddenly felt very plain compared to some of the female elves. Turning on my heel I ran straight into Aragorn.  
  
"Oops" I cringed and took a quick step back. Aragorn didn't reply but looked shocked, Boromir who stood behind him wore a matching expression.  
  
"What?" I demanded crossing my arms; I noticed Aragorn had a pair of shoes in his hand. Unless Aragorn had decided to start wearing heels I guessed they had to be mine. Neither him nor Boromir seemed able to talk, even as I ungracefully hopped from foot to foot yanking my boots off and putting the new shoes on.  
  
"You look stunning" Aragorn finally spoke as I straightened up.  
  
"I think not" I replied stubbornly "That's why I'm going back to the flet."  
  
"Oh no you don't" Aragorn quickly grabbed my arm before I could run off, his eyes settled on my neck and he gently ran his fingers over my star pendant. A smile played on his lips as he offered me his arm; Boromir seemed pissed off and stormed ahead.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I arched an eyebrow as Boromir stomped off.  
  
"He just lost a bet" Aragorn grinned but didn't elaborate. The butterflies grew in my stomach at each step that took us closer to the ball, the sight of the perfect Elf maidens all around me wasn't helping my confidence. Just before we entered I dug my heels into the ground stubbornly.  
  
"I cant go in" I swallowed nervously, I was more self conscious than ever in this dress, I felt venerable.  
  
"Yes you can" Aragorn gave my arm a gentle tug but I remained planted firmly on the spot.  
  
"I look like a girl," I hissed pulling back on his grip.  
  
"That's the point of a dress!" he argued back keeping his grip firm.  
  
"Fine, I look ugly compared to all the other females" I confessed "Now let me go back to my room!"  
  
"No, you're going to enjoy tonight" Aragorn yanked once more and I gave up, sulking slightly I let myself be dragged into the room.  
  
"Lord Aragorn and Lady Karla, it is an honour" Celeborn's loud voice carried easily over the noisy room and all eyes fell on us.  
  
Aragorn bowed and I panicked. I had no idea how to curtsey so I mimicked Aragorn's bow, it was a lot clumsier but it worked. As I looked up I saw a smug tug the corners of Galadriel's mouth, as if she was trying not to laugh.  
  
Aragorn made his way over to talk to Haldir and I made my way over to find a drink, it would be a long night. Finally managing to grab a glass of wine I looked back out to the dance floor. Soft music was playing and a few couples were already dancing, there was a familiar figure edging along the wall as if trying not to be seen.  
  
"Prince Legolas! How good of you to grace us with your presence" Celeborn suddenly spoke up. I laughed at the embarrassed flush that crept to Legolas' face as he bowed deeply and scurried out of the way of all eyes.  
  
His eyes rested on me and his entire face seemed to light up with joy, his pace quickened and within a heartbeat he was by my side.  
  
"Lirimaer, such a word does not bring such beauty justice" he took my hand and kissed it. I could feel a deep blush creeping into my cheeks. Perhaps tonight would not be so bad after all. 


	15. Chapter 15

I laughed as Aragorn spun me around on the dance floor; I was having the time of my life as I was constantly bugged to dance.  
  
"It is good to see you laugh again," he said as he spun me around again.  
  
"I'm having fun" I grinned breathlessly, Aragorn was an excellent dancer and during the fast song he hadn't let me stop.  
  
"Good" he grinned back and pulled me in closer and we took off dancing at a faster pace. Suddenly I was in Haldir's arms as they switched partners swiftly, not missing a beat. The music changed to a slightly slower beat.  
  
"Are you glad you came?" Haldir asked as he gracefully swung me around the dance floor.  
  
"Yes" I said simply, my gaze had wandered over to Legolas who had not taken his eyes off me the entire time. The smile on his face, which appeared when he saw me wearing the necklace he gave me, hadn't left either.  
  
"It is good to see you both happy again" Haldir said as he followed my gaze.  
  
"Why would he be unhappy if I was?" I replied innocently.  
  
"Elves see many things you humans do not, his liking for you can be seen in every way, his eyes betray his feelings" Haldir said with a smile, I couldn't help but blush at the words.  
  
"Maybe I should become an Elf so I don't do such stupid things" I mused as I broke away from him as the music stopped "My feet are killing me I need a break."  
  
I walked back to the table I had been sitting at, glancing around innocently I took my shoes off and kicked them under the table. My dress was long enough so no one would notice the difference. Taking another glass of wine I drained it effortlessly and reached for another, dancing was thirsty work. Only after my third glass and a massive head spin I stopped drinking. Shaking my head slightly to clear it I only vaguely heard the voice ask me to dance and I took the hand that was offered to me.  
  
A slow song started and as my head cleared I realised I was dancing with Boromir. He was always a jerk to me so I had successfully avoided him the entire night, until now.  
  
"You look lovely tonight" his words were slightly slurred and I realised he was drunk.  
  
"Thank you" I said simply, putting as much distance as possible between him and myself.  
  
"Why do you pull away? I will not harm you, I may have been unkind to you in the past but I was simply so dazzled by your beauty my mind would not work" he smiled seductively and pulled me in closer.  
  
"Your drunk" I stated through gritted teeth, I was trying my best to be polite but he wasn't making it easy.  
  
"Nay, I am simply a man who knows what he wants."  
  
I stiffened at his words and pulled back from his grasp, I had heard enough. A few elves looked up in surprise as the slight commotion. Boromir held me firmly and wouldn't loosen his grip.  
  
"Let me go" I said coldly but it only tightened his grip.  
  
"I will have what I want" he returned my icy glare.  
  
"I am not an object that you can simply pick up when you want it!" my raised voice caused a lot more commotion as more Elves begun to watch our scene.  
  
"You are a woman, that is your purpose!" he yelled back at me. My temper boiled over and with my free arm I punched him straight in the head. He staggered back in surprise holding his face in his hands.  
  
"This woman could kill you in unarmed combat" I spat and stormed out of the ball. I could feel the stares of everyone in the room bore into my retreating back.  
  
So much for having a good time I thought sourly as I stormed to one of my favourite hiding spots. My entire body was tense with anger, I felt like punching someone else, hard, very hard. I turned around and punched a tree; unfortunately my hand came off second best with a loud crunching sound.  
  
"Shit!" I yelped, shaking my hand around furiously as pain laced through it. Jumping up and down on the spot I forced back tears and bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood.  
  
Finally calming down I checked the damage I had done; I could still move my fingers to some degree. It mustn't have been broken, the pain soon faded away to a dull throb. I sat down and stared into the dark woods, the night was growing old but the strands of music could still be heard from the ball.  
  
My hand found the star pendant and I grasped it tightly; Haldir's words had struck had struck me in a way I couldn't quite describe. It was almost like as if I had finally found the right path to walk on after stumbling through thick scrub. As I let my hair out a cool wind caressed my face and blew my hair out, I lifted my face to the breeze enjoying the soft comforting touch.  
  
Sitting down I leant against the trunk of the tree taking care not to catch my dress on anything. The winds soft kiss died down, I sighed and closed my eyes. The music was clear as ever when I closed my eyes, more fast music was playing and I could imagine everyone dancing happily again. A twig snapped and I was instantly on my feet and spun to face the direction it came from.  
  
It was Legolas; his white tunic shimmered in the pale moonlight as he gracefully walked along. I don't know why but my heart skipped a beat when I saw him, he looked so handsome it nearly took my breath away.  
  
"Are you alright?" he rushed over to me as soon as he caught sight of me.  
  
"I'm fine" I managed a faint smile; he returned the smile as he took my hands in his and pressed them to his chest. I leant into him closer and our foreheads touched, neither of us made any sort of movement. One of his hands left mine and he reached up and gently cupped my cheek in his slender hand, I closed my eyes and sighed blissfully.  
  
Moonbeams filtered through the foliage and danced happily in the dust of the forest. The dust spiralled above the ground like white gold joining in the dancing moonbeams. My dress seemed to be shimmering brilliant silver and the pendant around my neck glowed softly in the moonbeams.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri" (Your beauty shines bright) Legolas finally broke the silence as his hand trailed down to the pendant on the necklace.  
  
"Hannon le" (Thank you) a blush crept into my face yet again.  
  
"Mankoi lle uma tanya?" (Why did you do that?) he asked studying my face for a moment.  
  
"Mani?" (What?) I replied innocently.  
  
"That was not smart punching Boromir, what did he say to you to deserve such a thing?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"He said.. Something I didn't want to hear" I trailed off and finished with a lame excuse, if I repeated what Boromir had said I was sure he would end up with a few arrows in him.  
  
"Lirimaer. if he said anything that would ruin your honour I wish to know about it" Legolas persisted gripping my hands slightly tighter.  
  
"Don't trouble yourself Legolas" I insisted, I had the sudden urge to kiss him but couldn't bring myself to move. Haldir was right about his eyes betraying his feelings, even now I could see the concern in them.  
  
"I wish to trouble myself so I do not ever see a smile leave your face" my heart skipped another beat as he spoke those words "Hannon le, Cormamin lindua ele lle gelir" (Thank you, my heart sings to see thee happy)  
  
"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin" (I shall treasure your gift in my heart) I said softly as I felt him trace the outline of the star.  
  
"Your Elvish is excellent, Haldir has taught you well" he smiled "Look at the stars!"  
  
I followed his gaze to the midnight blue sky, the stars seemed to be alive as they danced through the darkness. The moon smiled brightly upon them giving the stars an even brighter radiance.  
  
"Its beautiful" I sighed in awe of the magnificent sight "I would never get tired of watching the stars if they were always as beautiful as this."  
  
"Me either" Legolas' eyes shone with happiness as I met his gaze again, his hand found my face and stroked my cheek gently "There is a slow song playing."  
  
I strained my ears to hear the music, he was right, a slow dance was playing. I giggled slightly as he broke away from me and bowed deeply, offering me his hand.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"  
  
"How could I refuse?" I grinned taking the offered hand. With grace only an Elf could manage he pur his arm around my waist and pulled me in close, I wrapped my arms around his neck gently as we begun to sway to the music.  
  
Everything seemed to fall into place to create the perfect moment.  
  
"I never meant to say those words the morning after we kissed, I wanted to do nothing more but to run back to you and take them back" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't regret saying them I just felt like it wasn't the right moment to say them.  
  
"I know" Legolas said simply "Your emotions betray your words."  
  
"And your eyes betray your emotions."  
  
Legolas said nothing but wrapped his arms around me tighter, he lent in and our lips brushed. Hesitantly I kissed him softly, his soft lips met mine as without hesitation I let myself be lost in the perfect moment. 


	16. Authors Note

Today the 30th of may 2003, one of the people from a tight knit equestrian forum board was killed in a car accident.  
  
Cath aka Blue Cat will be greatly missed by all of us on the forum, whether we knew her personally or not she was defiantly one of the liveliest souls on the board.  
  
Hiro he hidh ab' wannath, May she find peace after death.  
  
It shows how fragile life is, one day you're here and the next your not. Never neglect your friends because one day they might not be there for you.  
  
A moments silence for Cath. 


	17. Chapter 16

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people, may these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes" Celeborn said to the group as he fastened the leaf broach onto mine. His eyes lingered on my necklace for a moment and a smile briefly crossed his face.  
  
I craned my neck around to get a better view at the cloak I had been given, it was extremely light yet on the cold morning was warmer than my usual clothes.  
  
"Hannon le" I thanked Celeborn after I finished inspecting the cloak, I was slightly shocked to see Galadriel standing in front of me instead. In her hands she held a beautifully crafted sword sheathed in an elaborate scabbard.  
  
"Wow" I gasped in amazement, never had I seen a sword so beautifully detailed. To my surprise when I picked it up it was incredibly light, the blade glinted as I unsheathed it. From the hilt downwards strange curly writing with engraved into the blade.  
  
"My gift to you Lady Karla is this sword crafted by the finest metal workers of our kin, may it aide you in your travels" Galadriel smiled at me and I nearly dropped the sword in shock.  
  
"You can't give me this, it would be worth a fortune" I held it back out to her with shaking hands. Smiling gently she enclosed my hands over the sword and shook her head.  
  
"It is a gift, you are stronger than you think Karla, never doubt your abilities" and she left me to ponder my thoughts. I buckled the sword around my waist and headed towards the boats provided for us. Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were already busy packing the boats so I quickly walked over and gave them a hand.  
  
"Lembas!" Legolas suddenly exclaimed as he pulled a small bread looking square out of one of the packs "Elvish way-bread, one small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a full grown man."  
  
"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin in a hushed tone.  
  
"Four" Pippin confessed letting out a large burp.  
  
I bit back a laugh, trust those two to manage to eat large quantities of something that shouldn't be eaten in large quantities. Throwing the last of the supplies onto the boats I climbed into a boat with Aragorn and as the mist begun to lift we paddled away.  
  
Galadriel stood on the far bank, garbed completely in white. She held up a hand and smiled sadly as we paddled away from view. Frodo and Sam who were in the boat with us soon fell asleep as the shores of Lorien vanished from view, silently I unsheathed my gift.  
  
"Wow" was all I could manage to say as I got a good look at the sword. It was like it was made for my own hands.  
  
"May I see?" Aragorn asked quietly and I handed my sword to him.  
  
"Beautiful" he murmured inspecting the blade thoroughly before handing it back to me.  
  
"What was your gift?" I asked re-sheathing my precious gift.  
  
"Nothing" he replied, a smile crept to his face and he stared dreamily out into the landscape.  
  
"Nothing?" I repeated "And you're happy about that?"  
  
"I bear a gift greater than all the treasures in the land, the love of Arwen Evenstar" his smile faded slightly and I remembered back to the day we had left Rivendell. He had tried to send Arwen away and give back the jewel he wore around his neck.  
  
"Am meleth din" (For her love) I paused trying to think of the right words "For her love you try and send her away?"  
  
"How did you know that?" a very guilty look crossed his face and was quickly replaced with sorrow.  
  
"I heard you two before we left, by accident, I was hanging around and couldn't help but overhear" I shifted uneasily in the cramped boat.  
  
"Aniron I e broniatha ar periatham amar hen" (I would have her leave these shores and be with her people) Aragorn said sadly.  
  
"Talk slower, my elvish isn't that good yet" I gave him a lopsided smile and grasped his knee affectionately.  
  
"Then what did I just say?" a small grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Something along the lines of I'm a smelly ranger who needs a bath?" I replied innocently "Or something like Nostach be Orch." (You smell like an Orc)  
  
"An Orc would smell better than you after you have been patrolling for 2 days straight" Aragorn teased, it was good to see the mood lighten.  
  
"What do you expect? Haldir wouldn't let me run in field of flowers so of course I stank" I poked my tongue out childishly.  
  
The day wore on and I found myself dozing off on more than one occasion. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly. A pang of homesickness hit me, the beach was one thing I had always loved and today was perfect beach weather. As I dozed off I found myself thinking of home. All I ever wanted to do was work with horses so I dropped out of school after year 10 and found myself a job on a horse farm. From there I had the chance to work with so many top class horses I had my sights set on the next Olympics if I found my own horse. My parents resented the fact I had left school, everyone in my family was in a high paying and well- respected jobs. No matter how well I did in riding I was always looked upon as a mere shit shoveller by my parents.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, I was woken up by the sounds of the bottom of the boat scraping on rock. We had pulled ashore for the night, still half asleep I dragged myself out of the boat. Pulling a bedroll out of the boat I sleepily walked over to where Sam was setting a fire, I had barely managed to crawl into my bedroll before falling asleep again.  
  
"Gollum, he had tracked us since Moria" Aragorn's quiet voice carried into my half dreaming state "I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman."  
  
Rubbing my eyes I sat up, Aragorn and Boromir were near a large rock close to the rivers edge. Their focus seemed to be on something by the eastern shore.  
  
"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous" Boromir's words made me snap fully awake, quietly creeping out of my bedroll I walked over to them.  
  
"Minas Tirith is the safer road, you know it, from there we can regroup and strike out for Mordor from a place of strength" Boromir's words were confident, yet he sounded as if he wasn't suggesting, he was ordering Aragorn what to do.  
  
"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us" Aragorn replied coldly.  
  
"You were quick enough to trust the Elves!" Boromir snapped accusingly "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes there is weakness, there is frailty but there is courage also and honour found in Men but you will not see that."  
  
Aragorn must have heard enough for he turned sharply on his heel, Boromir grabbed his arm and turned to face him once more.  
  
"You are afraid! All your life you have hidden in shadow" Boromir continued, the anger growing in his voice with every word "Scared of who you are, of what you are."  
  
Boromir released the grip on Aragorn's arm and Aragorn turned to walk away. Stopping dead in his track he whirled to face Boromir once more.  
  
"I would not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city" he growled lowly before walking off again.  
  
"Yikes" I said under my breath as Aragorn stormed off through the dense forest that lined the shore. Without a backwards glance at Boromir I followed the furious ranger, who was making enough noise to wake the dead. He finally stopped in a small rocky clearing, falling to his knees he looked so lost in thought I let him be by himself. Turning on my heel I walked briskly back to camp, fatigue was starting to get the better of me again.  
  
The fire was dying by the time I got back; it was a longer walk that I had first thought it to be. The hobbits, Gimli and even Legolas were asleep; absently chucking another dry piece of wood on the fire I crawled back into my own bedroll. The fair night had turned chilly and my body shivered as I tried to regain some of the warmth I felt before.  
  
"Your teeth chatter nearly as loud as Gimli's snoring" Legolas said lightly as he let himself into my bedroll. Instantly I wrapped my arms around his body, slowly I became warm again.  
  
"Go to sleep lirimaer nin" (My lovley one) he gently kissed my forehead and I let myself drift back to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 17

I didn't wake up the next morning until the sun was high in the sky. The boat swayed from side to side as if it was rocking me back to sleep. I heard Aragorn whispering quietly to Frodo and through sleep blurred eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the huge statues we sailed though.  
  
"Karla?" Frodo gently nudged me.  
  
"I'm awake," I mumbled, my eyes finally adjusting to the bright sun. We were heading in the direction of the shore.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked through a yawn as I rubbed my eyes. Stretching was incredibly hard in the small boats so I'd have to suffer cramped muscles until we were on firm ground.  
  
"We're heading for the shore, we will cross the river at night" Aragorn informed me, he looked slightly stressed so I didn't press the subject.  
  
Cracking my neck loud enough for everyone in the boat to hear, I strapped my sword around my waist and waited patiently to hit solid ground. Sam gripped the sides of the boat uneasily as it swayed dangerously, his face turning a wicked shade of green.  
  
"You alright Sam?" I asked biting back a laugh, I still couldn't get over how seasick poor Sam got.  
  
"Fine Miss Karla" Sam turned a deadly shade of green as the boat rocked a little harder. As we hit the shore Sam was the first one to jump out of the boat, he didn't seem to mind about getting soaking wet from the waist down. Glaring at the icy water I waited until the boat was cleared before jumping out, I didn't feel like taking an icy cold bath. It was easier to jump out when everyone else was gone to save the possibility of them taking a dunk.  
  
"We cross the lake by nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot, we approach Mordor from the north" Aragorn announced as he pulled the last of his belongings out of the boat.  
  
"Oh yes?" Gimli piped up from his position, he was trying to start a fire "Its just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, and after that, it gets better!"  
  
"Really?" I got the chills just thinking of the place, let alone walking through it.  
  
"Yes really Lass, festering stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" both me and Pippin were looking at him, wide eyed in alarm.  
  
"That is our road, I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf" Aragorn glared at Gimli and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking off again.  
  
"Recover my...pfffft" Gimli acted as if someone just offended his deepest honour.  
  
Finally feeling wide-awake I quietly slipped into the woods for some solitude. These woods were different than the ones I had been in before; it was almost like a shadow hung over the forest. Everything was green, but rotting and in decay, the sun barely made it through the thick foliage. Old ruins of great statues from long ago were scattered around the deep leaf litter, the grey stone was a stark contrast to the browns and greens. Yet through the darkness one sign of hope managed to creep through the shadow, a rainbow was faintly seen through the treetops in the direction of the river.  
  
I almost missed Boromir's figure that was curled up against the leaf litter, bloody Elvish cloaks would blend in with anything. He was lucky I spotted him before I tripped over him, a twig snapped underneath my feet making his head snap up.  
  
"Boromir?" I cautiously stepped forward. His hair was a mess and he looked as if he had been crying.  
  
"Karla?" his eyes seemed to snap back to reality, they lost the far away look that seemed to haunt them since we had left Lorien.  
  
"Are you alright?" without hesitation I went over to him and knelt down to his level. Without question I wrapped my arms around the sobbing man and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"My lady, forgive me" he sobbed into my tunic.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, hush" I was never any good at reassuring people but I could always be the silent shoulder to cry on.  
  
"There is, I have acted like a fool, I tried to take the ring from Frodo" he confessed and I froze in shock.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked trying to make myself sound as calm as possible.  
  
"He put it on and disappeared, only then did I realise the wrong of my doings, I have failed the Fellowship" he said bitterly "I have failed you."  
  
"Excuse me?" my calm exterior slipped and his words hit me like a sledgehammer.  
  
"When I return to Gondor I wished to marry a woman, not your usual silly maidens, but someone like yourself" he paused and looked as if he was trying to find the right words "You are someone who would bring honour to whatever place you went to, and I only wished that for Gondor."  
  
"Boromir..I..me.Legolas" I stammered over my words, almost not believing what I was hearing.  
  
"I know, that is why I was upset on our last night in Lorien, as much as it pains to see you smile at him, it is good to see your lovely smile" he confessed.  
  
I managed a faint smile and before I could say anything back the faint sounds of battle carried to my ears. Two small hobbit voices carried clearly over the wind.  
  
"I know it's working, run!" Merry yelled out urgently.  
  
"Uh oh" I muttered under my breath, unsheathing my sword I ran in the direction of the sounds of battle. Boromir was quickly on his feet and following me. Sliding down a hill of loose foliage litter we encountered a large group of orcs.  
  
"Shit" I gaped at the number of Orcs, Pippin and Merry had been closed in on a small bridge but now the Orcs attention quickly turned to us. Gritting my teeth in determination I ran into the mass and easily slashed through my first victim.  
  
"Run!" I yelled to the two hobbits, they ignored me and pulled out their own small swords and plunged into battle. Haldir's training defiantly came in handy for this battle, unlike the fight in Moria I was easily blocking attacks and quickly switching from defensive to offensive.  
  
A deafening call came from Boromir's horn, I had barely realised we were greatly outnumbered. Sweat was pouring into my eyes making it difficult to see, I made the mistake of raising my arm to wipe my eyes for a brief second. An orc took the opportunity to give me a solid slam on the arm with a metal shield, my arm answered with a sickening crunch.  
  
With a scream of pain I dropped my sword and rolled to the ground, for a brief second I was glad to drop in pain for an orc blade narrowly missed my head. Picking up my sword in my good arm I stabbed the Orc in the leg, pain made my vision waver. As I struggled to my feet an arrow whizzed past my head and hit Boromir directly in the shoulder. With a gasp of pain he dropped to his knees.  
  
My mouth dropped in shock and I stood fixed to the spot, my sword dropped from my hand and hit the ground with a soft thud. With fierce determination Boromir struggled to his feet and kept fighting. Merry and Pippin let our a fierce cry of determination and ran towards the fast shrinking group of Orcs. I finally snapped to my senses and grabbed my sword, pain shot up my arm as I gripped it. Rolling onto my stomach I forgot back tears as my arm continued to burn with fierce intensity.  
  
"Not good, not good" I gritted my teeth and forced myself to roll over, sitting up I came face to an Orcs back. From the stance he was in I could tell he was ready to fire an arrow. I kicked out hard and caught him in the knee, sending him pitching forwards.  
  
With a roar of fury to Orc picked itself up before I could even blink. Fear gripped me as it stormed towards me with its blade drawn. I barely registered seeing Aragorn out of the corner of my eye. My body somehow moved out of the way as Aragorn let out a feral cry and attacked the massive Orc.  
  
"Boromir" I gasped through the pain and crawled over to him. It was a grim sight, he looked deathly pale and 3 arrows protruded from his torso. His breath came in short gasps and as I touched his face it was cold.  
  
"My lady" he struggled to get the words out, tears welled up in my eyes as I took his hand.  
  
"Shhh" I tried to silence him, Aragorn appeared on the other side of him. His face paled at the sight of the crude arrows sticking from his chest.  
  
"They took the little ones" Boromir tried to rise but Aragorn held him down firmly.  
  
"Be still" he ordered gently.  
  
"I tried to take the ring from Frodo, I have failed us all" Boromir confessed, tears now sliding down his face. There was nothing I could say but I held onto his gloved hand firmly.  
  
"The ring is beyond our reach, I let Frodo go" Aragorn said simply, he reached out to pull an arrow from Borormir's chest.  
  
"Leave it!" he pushed his hand away roughly "It is over, the race of men will fall and all will come to darkness, my city in ruin."  
  
"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall, nor our people, you fought bravely Boromir" Aragorn handed him his sword, which he grasped to his chest tightly.  
  
"Nor I" I promised "I swear I will not let the white city fall."  
  
"Our people" Boromir seemed to be fading now "Our people, I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king and my lady, the warrior maiden."  
  
His last breath left his body with a shudder. The tears that had been threatening now spilt over as his hand slipped from mine. Through blurry eyes I looked at Aragorn who gently lent over and kissed him on the forehead then bowed his head in respect.  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor" Aragorn lifted his head and the trails of sunlight caught the glimmer of tears on his face. He stared into the distant vacantly, the dignity of the King he was to become came across his features.  
  
The scene was like one from a painting. Boromir was lying among the earth, pale and gone in death. The moss and lichen littered the trees in shades of green and brown making his body stand out even more amongst the earth. Two towers stood around us, one fallen and the other risen, much like the way Aragorn and Boromir were placed. Mist and light shone through the thick foliage, dust dancing sadly among the light.  
  
"They will look for his coming from the White Tower but he will not return" Aragorn said sadly placing a hand on my shoulder. Ignoring the pain I took his hand in mine but said nothing.  
  
"What is to happen now?" Aragorn sighed wearily breaking the silence.  
  
"We must tend to the fallen, we cannot leave him lying like carrion amongst these foul Orcs" Legolas' voice spoke up, I hadn't even realised he and Gimli had shown up.  
  
Shifting Boromir was not an easy task, for he was both tall and well built. With my good arm I picked up his discarded shield and a piece of neatly folded paper fluttered down. I quickly picked it up before anyone else could notice and shoved it in my pocket. Slinging the heavy shield over my shoulder I picked up my own discarded sword on the way up the hill.  
  
The pain in my arm made my eyes water, I couldn't move my fingers or wrist and I was thankful it wasn't my right arm. I didn't realise until now how exhausted I was, every step was becoming a challenge and the slippery ground wasn't helping either. The smell of death hung in the air assaulting my senses, if I had any food to throw up it would have been gone. When I finally made it back to the boats Boromir was already laid out in one of them, weapons by his side. It occurred to me what they were going to do.  
  
"Your going to send him down the waterfall?" I cried out.  
  
"Yes, he will sail past the many mouths of the Anduin, out into the great sea instead of rotting in this place that will be long forgotten" Aragorn said firmly, I shook my head and lowered my gaze. He was right; no matter how bad it sounded it would be best for him.  
  
I sat on the shore as the three sat in the remaining boat and paddled out to the centre, then released the other boat. The river currant carried it the rest of the way to the falls of Rauros. I shuddered and turned my back as I heard the wood of the boat scrape against rock as it tumbled down the fall. I only turned to face them once again when I heard the boat pull ashore; Legolas and Gimli seemed to be the only ones in a hurry.  
  
"Hurry! Frodo and Sam will have reached the eastern shore" Legolas went to leap back into the boat once more as he gathered his belongings. Aragorn said nothing and stood his ground, turning the braces he held in his hand.  
  
"These are for you" he handed the braces to me "They were Boromir's, it would probably please him to see you wear them instead of me."  
  
Silently I strapped them on fighting back the tears that kept threatening. There was too much death, even in this world.  
  
"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked slowly pulling away from the boat.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" Aragorn said simply. Legolas and Gimli looked disheartened as they walked to him.  
  
"Then it has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed" Gimli bowed his head in despair. A new look of determination found its way onto Aragorn's face as he clasped both their shoulders.  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other, we will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left" he said in fierce determination as he walked over to the packs and sheathed his hunting knife.  
  
It was almost like his words brought a new strength in me, everything else seemed to nt matter anymore. A fresh kick of adrenaline was kicking as I stood up and sheathed my own sword.  
  
"Leave all that you can behind, we travel light, lets go hunt some Orc!" without waiting for a reply he sprinted off into the trees. Gimli let out a cheer and raced after him without a backwards glance.  
  
"Shall we?" Legolas arched one of his fine eyebrows, a devlish grin played on his lips.  
  
"Try and stop me" a wicked grin appeared on my face, the pain in my arm was forgotten as I raced after the two fast retreating figures through the trees. 


	19. Chapter 18

Dusk deepened behind us, mist hung heavy over the pale plains. The ground may have been shrouded in mist but the sky was clear, the stars came out to play in the night sky. The dance was slow and the brightness seemed somewhat dimmed than the usual intensity. As we left the decaying forest the highlands of Emyn Muil ran from north to south in two long rocky ridges. We stuck to the eastern slopes in the darkness, even in the dim light I could tell the western slopes would be dangerous, nightfall or not.  
  
All night we ran on, not stopping for any breaks or slowing down the pace. Just before dawn Aragorn called a brief halt. My adrenaline was fast wearing off and I happily collapsed to the ground. My eyes were slowly drooping and my head was making its way to the ground. Aragorn pulled me back to my feet before I had a chance to completely nod off, unfortunately he grabbed the wrong arm. I bit back a scream of pain and forced back the tears that threatened my eyes.  
  
And on we ran.  
  
The day passed in a blur as I ran on pure adrenaline, soon I was just running automatically. Step after step my feet took me, my breath came in ragged short gasps. Up and down hills, through rocky ground and ice cold water we trudged until well after nightfall. The night was so dark it was impossible to continue in the rocky terrain.  
  
"I'll take first watch" I offered as I plonked on the ground and searched around for some lembas. The pain in my arm had eased to a dull steady throb throughout the day and as long as I didn't touch it, it was fine.  
  
"No, get some sleep" Aragorn promptly shook his head, I opened my mouth to argue but exhaustion got the better of me. I didn't bother unarming myself, as soon as my head hit my pack I was asleep.  
  
The stars were still dancing in the sky when I woke up. I was shivering yet I felt warm, sweat was clinging to the back of my shirt as I rolled over. A quiet voice drifting slowly through the air as it sang in hushed tones of Elvish.  
  
A Bereth thar-Ennui Aeair!  
  
A Galad ven i reniar  
  
hi 'aladhremmin ennorath.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
  
ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen...  
  
Getting up slowly I walked over to Legolas who was sitting on the outskirt of the small camp. He was perched on a boulder, looking alert and bright eyed even in the late hour. Without a word I sat down next to him, taking care not to jar my arm.  
  
"You should be resting, tomorrow will be a long day" Legolas broke the silence.  
  
"Yes, should being the appropriate word there" I replied dryly. As exhausted as I was there was no way I would be sleeping on this trail. It seemed the more we rested the further away Merry and Pippin got. Legolas shifted next to me and I put my head on his shoulder, almost instantly I felt safe and sleep nearly came to me. He stroked my cheek gently then pulled away as if he had been scalded.  
  
"Are you injured?" without waiting for an answer he begun to inspect me. As he touched my bad arm I hissed in pain as it shot through me like electricity. In the moonlight I could see him frown as he tried to touch it again.  
  
"I'm fine" I lied pulling away from his touch, it was a bad move. The pain was so bad it made my vision waver and the tears flowed freely. There was nothing I could do to stop them. Legolas shook his head slightly and gently pried the injured arm away from my protective grasp. Every touch, no matter how gentle was fuelling the fire already burning in my arm.  
  
"How did you do this Lirimaer?" Legolas asked, his face was grim as he felt my forehead.  
  
"Shield, bang on my arm, it hurt a lot" I explained through clenched teeth "Don't tell anyone else, Aragorn will worry and it'll slow us down."  
  
Before I had even finished the sentence Legolas was shaking his head.  
  
"Nay, tis a bad break, the bone will have to be put back in place" Legolas said firmly. I opened my mouth to argue but he shot a warning look in my direction. I kept my mouth shut as he called Aragorn over.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his voice still thick from sleep. Not a word was exchanged between the two; I had a horrible feeling what was going on in their minds though.  
  
"Karla, I am going to have to set the bone in your arm" Aragorn said grimly. I shook my head furiously and set my jaw stubbornly.  
  
"It's fine" I argued, my words had no fight behind them though. Exhaustion was making me weary and a fever setting in was making me weak. Turning my head away I gingerly held my arm out and bit down on the end of Boromir's braces.  
  
"Ready?" Aragorn asked "This will hurt, I will not lie to you."  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded fearfully. Being as gentle as possible Aragorn placed his hands on my arm.  
  
"On 5" Aragorn said quietly "Min, tad, neled." (One, two, three)  
  
With swift hands, Aragorn snapped the bone back into place before I could tense up. A hand clasped over my mouth quickly muffled my scream of pain. Tears quickly followed as the intense pain shot through my arm, it was too much to bear. Stars danced before my eyes just as I fainted.  
  
I woke up in the morning wrapped in my cloak, my arm firmly in a rough wooden brace made from twigs and in an uncomfortable sling. The pain from the night before was still there, yet not as intense.  
  
"Can you travel?" Aragorn asked as Legolas helped me to my feet. I nodded as I rearranged my cloak, springing away like a deer Aragorn shot off. I shook my head tiredly and followed.  
  
Throughout the day there was nothing but tracks, until mid morning. Something on the ground was sparkling in the light. Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks and knelt down. When I caught up to him I realised it was one of the brooches we were all given in Lorien.  
  
"No idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" he murmured to himself, despair creeping into his voice.  
  
"We will find them" I said stubbornly, I refused to believe any more deaths could come to the broken Fellowship.  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us, come on" he sprinted away with new determination. I gave his fast retreating back a long withering glare before running after him.  
  
"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them" Legolas called over his shoulder.  
  
I glanced over mine to see the dwarf struggling to keep up with us. His short legs could only carry him so fast, not to mention he was weighed down with armour. The only reply I heard from him was ineligible mumbles, which I had, a feeling were not to be repeated in polite company.  
  
The countryside soon changed to more greenery, but still had the rock formations from the mountains. The further we ran the more into the different countryside we were, the unknown territory was making me uneasy for some reason.  
  
"Where are we?" I called out to the 2 bodies ahead of me. My voice was straining from lack of breath and the pain in my arm grew worse with every jarring step I took.  
  
"Rohan" Aragorn called back to me.  
  
Rohan, I remember Boromir talking about the gap of Rohan back on Caradhas. We must have been close to Isengard, then it struck me where we were tracking the Uruk-Hai to. They were taking the Hobbits to Isengard.  
  
My last energy burst kicked in as we scooted down a rocky hill and sprinted across the flat plain the stretched before us. We had made it halfway across when Legolas suddenly stopped and focused on a blur on the horizon.  
  
"Riders!" Aragorn cried keenly "Many too, their mounts hoofbeats make the ground shake."  
  
"Yes, one hundred and five of them" Legolas said with a slight smirk on his face "Yellow is their hair and their spears shine proudly in the sun."  
  
"I cant see anything" I grumbled, standing on tip toes I strained my eyes towards the direction they were talking about.  
  
"They are a little over five leagues distance, we cannot outrun them" Legolas said. His words were like music to my ears, I happily walked over to the large flat rock to my right and sat down. The icy wind blew across the plain with nothing to stop it; it chilled me to the bones. I wrapped my cloak around me tightly and waited for the riders to appear. The three followed my lead and soon we were all perched on the rock like small boulders ourselves.  
  
The Riders soon appeared. In pairs they galloped by as if they were in a great hurry, pair by pair the finely presented mounts and men rode past. They were all heavily armed, each that rode past carried in their hands a long spear, on their backs were painted shields. Long swords where at their belts and the metal shone brightly in the sun. The group seemed not to see us, until Aragorn stood up and called in a loud clear voice.  
  
"Riders of Rohan, what news of the Mark?"  
  
With a raise of a spear from the head rider the horses spun around and galloped back towards us. Jumping down from the rock I followed the three back onto the grass. The riders closed in on us, riding in an ever closing tight circle. Without any signal they all halted and all spears were pointed at us. A rider broke into the tight knit group.  
  
"What business does a man, dwarf and elves have in the Riddermark?" he demanded glaring hard at all of us "Speak quickly!"  
  
"Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine" Gimli stood his ground stubbornly. I laid a protective hand on his shoulder as the Rider got down from his horse, his face was red was fury.  
  
"I would cut off your head, Dwarf if it stood a little higher from the ground" he sneered. Instantly I had my sword out and pointed at his throat, Legolas was quicker though, for he had an arrow notched and ready to go.  
  
"You would die before your stroke fell!" he said fiercely. Spears were raised and aimed at us, ready to kill at a moment notice.  
  
Aragorn gently put a hand on Legolas' arm, pushing down his bow. I followed suit and tried to re-sheath my sword. For an instant I forgot I needed both hands to sheath my sword and there was a ripple of laughter as I missed the scabbard. The leader of the Riders was laughing the hardest. I blushed furiously as Legolas came to my aid, he held the scabbard so I could slide my sword back in without anyone else noticing.  
  
"Why do you travel with a she elf who cannot even sheath her own sword? This is indeed a strange party, at first I thought of you as Orcs but now I can see that is not so" the leader eyed me suspiciously. I clenched my jaw in anger, it was taking all of my willpower to hold back from punching him.  
  
"She is no Elf" amusement flickered over Aragorn's face for a moment "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas from the woodland realm and Lady Karla of Rivendell."  
  
I made no objection to whom Aragorn introduced me as, it was true in a way.  
  
"Why does she travel with you?" the leader hadn't broken his glare at me.  
  
"She is as skilled as all of us, we are friends of Rohan and of Theodon, your King" Aragorn moved the subject off me for which I was thankful for. No one had any true answers of why I travelled with them.  
  
"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin" the leader removed his own helmet "I am Eomer, son of Eomund and am called the Third Marshall of the Riddermark."  
  
As his introduction was made the spears were withdrawn from the rest of the Riders. The tension was gone from all and friendly terms had been made.  
  
"The mind of the king has been poisoned, everywhere his spies slip through our nets" Eomer looked directly at me as he spoke those words. I said nothing but merely arched an eyebrow.  
  
"We are no spies, we track a part of Uruk-Hai across the plain, they have taken two of our friends captive" Aragorn said firmly.  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night" Eomer looked at each of us carefully, it seemed he didn't know how to deliver the rest of the news.  
  
"But there were two Hobbits, did you see two hobbits?" Gimli sounded distraught and his words were desperate.  
  
"They would be small, only children to your eyes" Aragorn put in helpfully, hope still glimmered in his eyes.  
  
"We left none alive, we piled and burnt the dead" Eomer shook his head sadly "I am sorry."  
  
"Dead?" I spoke for the first time, my voice crackled with emotion and I could feel tears come to my eyes. It all seemed in vain now, the endless pursuit had ended and we had failed our friends. Legolas laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I fought back tears.  
  
"Hasufel, Arod!" Eomer let out a piercing whistle and two horses came forward "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters, look for your friends but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands, Farwell."  
  
Eomer mounted his horse once again and turned to the rest of the Riders "We ride north!"  
  
And with that they were gone, leaving us in a cloud of dust. Aragorn swung me up into the saddle of the taller horse then climbed up behind me. Not waiting for Legolas and Gimli we shot off at a gallop in the direction of the smoke coming from the dying fire.  
  
"Noro lim" (Ran fast) he urged the horse into a faster gait up the hill. The pile was now right in front of us and we slid to a stop. Gimli and Legolas were right behind us, Gimli had run over to the pile and was digging through it urgently. Trying to remain hopefully I slid down off the horse and reached the smouldering pile just as Gimli pulled something from it.  
  
"Its one of their wee belts" he held up the charred piece of leather and hung his head sadly.  
  
"Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath" (May they find peace after death) Legolas' soft voice carried a blessing along the wind.  
  
I felt numb, the last shreds of hope I had held onto had slipt from my hands. More deaths of friends, I couldn't bear the thought of the two Hobbits dead. They were too cheerful and happy to have come to such a dark thing as death, it couldn't be true.  
  
Aragorn let out a cry of frustration and kicked an Orc helmet across the grass and collapsed to his knees.  
  
"We failed them" Gimli said in disbelief and he clung onto the charred belt. There was no noise for awhile, except for the sounds of the forest before us.  
  
"A hobbit lay here" Aragorn suddenly spoke up "And another, they crawled and their hands were bound."  
  
I looked at his curiously, he was moving across the ground carefully so he wouldn't disturb the nearly invisible tracks.  
  
"Their bonds were cut" excitement filled his voice as he picked up a tattered piece of rope from the ground "And they ran over here into."  
  
"Fangorn forest" Gimli finished the sentence for him "What madness drew them in there?"  
  
"Madness or not, we must follow them, hurry!" with a new found strength we all ran into the thick forest. No light seemed to pierce the thick foliage, the forest was dark and I felt unwelcome, very unwelcome. It was almost like the forest had a voice of its own and it was screaming at us in anger.  
  
Our jog was slowed to a fast walk as there was too many hidden obstacles to make it though. Aragorn's eyes were on the ground the entire time, he soon stopped and bent down to inspect something.  
  
"These are strange tracks" he mused brushing his hand lightly over the upturned earth.  
  
Loud creaking filled the air, nervously I unsheathed my sword and glanced around. There was another presence here, I could feel it.  
  
"This forest is old, so old I nearly feel young again, full of memories.. And anger" Legolas looked around cautiously, his hand was at his quiver fingering the feather of an arrow.  
  
"Lower your weapons" Aragorn urgently motioned to us, nervously I lowered my sword but did not sheath it.  
  
"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" (Something is out there) Legolas suddenly said walking forward.  
  
"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) Aragorn asked quietly. I looked around nervously but could not see anything.  
  
"The white wizard approaches" Legolas informed us quietly, his hand went back to his quiver.  
  
"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us" Aragorn drew his sword. Instantly my sword was back up and I felt somewhat prepared to fight.  
  
"We must be quick."  
  
With a yell we all swung around and a bright light blinded us all. I dropped my sword in shock and shielded my eyes with my good arm. The others seemed suddenly unarmed, as if some sorcery had not let us use our weapons.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits" the voice sounded familiar, though I couldn't place where I had heard it from.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn sounded slightly dumbfounded as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light.  
  
"They passed this way the day before yesterday, they met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?" the voice sounded amused.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.  
  
The light faded and Gandalf stepped forward robed in white clutching a staff.  
  
"It cannot be" Aragorn said in disbelief, beside me Legolas and Gimli bowed in respect.  
  
It was too much to take, my mind was reeling from what I just saw. The events of the last few days had taken their toll on me and my body finally had enough. I suddenly fainted and before I could stop myself hitting the ground, my world grew black.  
  
Authors note- Finished at last! I've had some serious writers block lately and even writing a piece of junk like this has been hard.  
  
*kicks writers block *  
  
Anyway sorry for the delay, I've roughly got the next few chapters planned out, its just a case of having the energy to write them. Thanks for your patience and reviews are most welcome! 


	20. Chapter 19

It was dark when I finally woke up. For the first time since Lorien I felt as if I had gotten a decent night sleep. I was lying on a soft mattress and my head was buried in fluffy pillows, the room smelt of sweet herbs. I stretched out lazily before reality sunk in. A bed and pillows weren't something I had in my pack.

My arm was in a new splint, with padding underneath to prevent rubbing. Unlike Aragorn's makeshift splint this one was a lot firmer almost to the point of uncomfortable. I could barely move my fingers without pain lacing through the arm. Cradling the arm protectively I got out of bed and searched around for my boots. Finding them at the foot of the bed I pulled them on with one arm, thanking whoever made them for making them so easy to pull on.

I left my room with no clue of where I was, or where I was going. I simply followed the torch lit hall until I reached an exit. The night air blew around me as I stepped out onto the stone balcony. The city that was unknown to me was quiet and dark, the moon well into the sky. It must have been late for there was no noise around the large building I was staying in either. The wind picked up and my hair whipped around my face, it was so peaceful out here. It was hard to believe war was upon this land, the quiet land stretched out before me bore no marks of war.

My mind finally had a chance to register what had happened in the last few days. Boromir was dead, Sam and Frodo had gone to Mordor alone but at least Merry and Pippin were safe. Gandalf had somehow returned to us, and from the brief moment I was conscious to see him he was more powerful. Even though the good outweighed the bad I still felt a terrible burden of grief. Boromir's death had really gotten into my head, I had always kept my distance from him, seeing him as an arrogant asshole. Our last real talk had proved me wrong. Then there was Legolas, we had only spoken as if we were only friends since we left Lorien. It might have been for the best. War was upon us now and any romance would get in the way of battle. 

I took one last longing glance at the landscape and turned to go back inside. As I turned I nearly ran straight into Legolas.

"Good morning" he greeted me cheerfully, he looked relieved at seeing me.

"Is it morning?" I asked curiously. The night seemed to be dark with no trace of dawn on the horizon.

"Dawn is but a few hours away" Legolas drew me into his embrace and hugged me tightly. I cringed slightly, suddenly aware of how filthy I felt and how bad I must have smelt. Despite this I found myself snuggling into his embrace, the warmth and closeness of another person was something I missed.

"Do you fare any better? You gave us all a shock when you fainted in Fangorn, not to mention a serious tongue lashing from Gandalf" I felt Legolas flinch slightly as if remembering the words inflicted onto them.

"Really?" I fought back a laugh imaging the 3 standing there getting yelled at by Gandalf. 

"Yes I am serious, I am glad to see you find it amusing" he gave me a mock withering glare as a few giggles escaped.

My hair was falling out of the tight braid I usually kept it in and as the wind picked up it whipped around our faces. I cringed again slightly as I felt how oily it was from the weeks of neglect as we travelled.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked as he noticed my cringes "Are you in pain?"

"No" I shook my head "I need a bath."

"That you do" Legolas informed me in a matter of fact manner. Without a word he took my hand and led me through the halls. The lamps that had been burning brightly when I walked out were now dim, making us cast eerie shadows along the walls. I had to stop myself tripping over various items that lined the hallway as he led me along. We stopped at a door and from the other side of it faint snoring could be heard. I looked at Legolas, my expression somewhat confused.

"This is the only bathing room I know of, tis adjourned to our room" he explained "So we must be quiet, Gimli and Aragorn sleep soundly so I do not wish to wake them."

"I think I can manage" I assured him as he opened the door cautiously. I couldn't make out anything in the blackness, except for the loud snores. I fought back the urge to laugh as a particularly loud snore echoed through the room. A small giggle crossed with a snort escaped from my lips and Legolas instantly shushed me. As soon as the door to the bathing room was shut and we were plunged into darkness I let out the laugh I had been holding in.

Oh it felt good to laugh again.

"Shush" Legolas chastised me but I couldn't help the laughs that escaped my mouth, even when I did clamp my hand over it. In one swift motion Legolas removed the hand from my mouth and kissed me. My entire body felt like it was melting as his touch, his hands trailed down my back feeling as if they were leaving a trail of fire. I felt slightly breathless as we broke the kiss, a small lazy smile stretched across my face. Legolas feather light touch trailed down my face, followed by his lips. They met my mouth once more and the kiss deepened, his hands trailed back down my body. As he reached the hemline of my untucked shirt he hesitantly let his hands wander up my shirt, I made no objections. I giggled as he ran a finger up my side, but the teasing abruptly stopped as he felt my ribs.

"You are very thin" he said, concern was heavy in his tone.

"I've always been thin" I shrugged his comment off. He sighed heavily and withdrew his hands from my shirt, cupping my face in his hands.

"When was the last time you ate?" by the tone of his voice I knew I wasn't in any position not to answer.

"Well…" I trailed off for a moment trying to remember myself "Probably since we left Lorien."

"No wonder you can feel every bone in your body" Legolas chastised me "Bathe and I will find some food." 

Before I could argue he left the room leaving me in darkness. Groping around I found the large bath; the water was still warm and smelt faintly of lavender. Using my good arm I struggled out of my clothes, in the process I managed to crash into several things that I couldn't see in the dark. I had just managed to get everything off when the door opened; I couldn't help but scream in fright.

"OUT!" I demanded before I had a chance to see who it was. My scream must have attracted some attention for a shorter figure was in the doorway in seconds.

"OUT NOW!" I commanded and the door quickly slammed shut leaving me in darkness.

"Do you wish for some light in there Karla?" Aragorn's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. I couldn't reply, even in the darkness I could feel my face burning with embarrassment.

"No" I finally managed to reply "Just stay out there!"

"I did not see anything!" Gimli called out as if to reassure me. If I could have I would have buried my head in my arms and never leave that room again. None of them had any problems with stripping off in front of each other; me on the other hand found it extremely embarrassing.

"Just leave me be" I called out, not waiting for an answer I climbed into the bath. Taking care not to get my splint wet I submerged myself under the water, it muffled whatever was said next from the other side of the door. Finally coming up for air all was quiet except for the gentle lapping of the water in the tub. Grime from the road felt like it was washed away by the gentle ripples around my body. I didn't bother trying to find any soap, submerging myself in water seemed like a luxurious bath now. The lavender made me feel slightly drowsy as I lent back and closed my eyes.

A quiet knock interrupted me fully falling asleep in the bath. Without a word the door was opened a crack and something landed with a soft thump by the door, followed by a small lamp. It gave the room a soft yellow glow, and enough light to see what was left by her door. Feeling clean once more I climbed out of the bath and looked at what was dropped at the floor. It was a rough towel and a change of clothes, leggings and a loose fitting shirt. Picking up the towel I quickly dried myself off and managed to get into my clean clothes with no more incidents. When I opened the door the room was well lit and all 3 were sitting on beds looking fully awake. I felt guilty, I had slept for god knows how long and this was probably the only night they have managed to get some undisturbed sleep.

"Sorry" I apologised before anyone could say anything "I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

"No need for apologies Lass, it is good to see you awake and moving" Gimli's usually gruff voice was filled with concern. I couldn't help but smile.

"Causing chaos more like it" I grinned "What is happening?"

"WE are helping to move to Helms Deep" Aragorn crossed his arms stubbornly as if ready for an argument "YOU are going straight to the kitchens and having some food, then resting before we set off."

"But" I started to protest but Aragorn cut me off.

"No buts Karla, you cannot do much with your broken arm, go eat" as he finished speaking I stood my ground and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Stop treating me like a weakling! I'm perfectly capable of helping."

I didn't even see Legolas coming.

In an instant he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I knew better than to protest; however I did give Gimli and Aragorn a look that could kill as they both laughed. As soon as we were out of the room Legolas gently put me down and gave me a firm push in the direction I was to go.

"Follow the hall to the end and turn left, the kitchen is the last door on the right" he instructed me, following with a light kiss on the cheek "I shall bring your weapons and belongings soon."

"Hannad le" (Thank you) I said, the fight gone out of me. At the mention of food my stomach growled very loudly, something it hadn't done for a long time. I shook my head and wandered down the hallway.

The first rays of sunlight were starting to peek into the sky as I made it to the kitchen. Inside cooks were already rushing around preparing breakfast, a stark contrast to the quiet halls. I stood in the doorway feeling slightly awkward, I didn't want to interrupt anyone for they all seemed to be working hard.

"Can I help you?" a slim blonde haired woman stopped her mad rush for a moment. She didn't seem disturbed by my intrusion.

"Umm I got sent here to eat" I said feeling rather stupid for my choice of words. However she laughed and motioned for me to come in.

"Of course, Lord Aragorn said we should expect you here this morning" the woman seemed to brighten up at her mention of Aragorn's name "I am Lady Eowyn, if you can wait a moment I shall accompany you to the dining hall."

I smiled my thanks and waited patiently, she disappeared for a brief moment then was back again.

"So you are the one they call the warrior maiden?" Eowyn asked me as we walked along the halls. I inwardly cringed at the title I seemed to be getting, I really didn't feel like I deserved such a name.

"Yes that would be me, however I don't feel like a great warrior with a broken arm" I said wryly.

"How did it happen? When you were brought in unconscious there was no time for an explanation" she looked at me in admiration despite my words.

"I got a solid hit with an Orc shield" I explained "And I didn't quite realise how much damage that can inflict to ones arm."

Eowyn's face turned slightly pale at my description, I was glad I stopped myself going on to explain how Aragorn had to snap it back into place. Before I could say anymore a servant rushed up to Eowyn and whispered something in her ear before running off again.

"You will have to excuse me, perhaps we can talk more on the way to Helms Deep?" Eowyn looked hopeful at the thought of talking more to me.

"Of course" I was perplexed by her request but curious at the same time, why did she have some much interest in me?

"I shall look forward to it" she smiled and rushed off in the same direction the servant came in. I simply shrugged and walked into what I presumed was the dining hall and sat down. Bowls laden with fruit were in the middle of the long tables and I gladly helped myself to it. While I was munching away servants rushed in and our, carrying various steaming pots of food and placed them on my table. My mouth was watering from the aromas but my good manners prevented me from emptying the fruit bowl and piling whatever was in the pots into it.

"Hungry at last" Aragorn teased as he sat next to me, helping himself to the fruit.

"Starving actually" I replied truthfully, my eyes not leaving one particular very nice smelling pot.

"Good, you will need it, we have a long journey ahead of us."

**Authors note!**

Yay another chapter finished! Yes I'm slack and haven't been updating much, between working and competiting I haven't had much time. Now things have slowed down a bit I should be able to get into this a bit more. Also my other story "Two Worlds" is very neglected, I've nearly finished the next chapter for that too, so expect an update on that soon.

As always thanks to all my loyal readers! 


	21. Chapter 20

I flinched again as I yanked a comb through my hair¸ despite my earlier bath it was still a horrible tangled mess.  
  
"Ouch!" I snagged another knot and nearly succeeded in ripping out half my hair. After ripping the comb through my hair a few more times I gave in and reached back to braid it. As soon as I tried to close my fingers around a chuck on hair tears swam to my eyes, damn broken arm. Gritting my teeth I clenched my hand into a fist and waited for the pain to subside. The harsh throbbing and burning subsided long enough for me to pull my hair into a loose ponytail. Blowing a few loose strands out of my face I slipped my necklace over my head and gathered up my sword.  
  
After breakfast everyone had been in a mad rush to prepare for leaving Helms Deep, I on the other hand had wandered back to my room and had sat around doing nothing. The only things I had to carry to Helms Deep were what I had on me now. The clothes on my back, my sword, Boromir's vambraces and my necklace, everything else I had was left at Amon Hen. Yet somehow I felt happier with the few possession I had with me than everything I had back home.  
  
Scratching my injured arm, I absently wandered out of my room and down the hall. A few curious glances were shot my way much to my embarrassment and annoyance. I shouldn't have been surprised; I had the same looks in Lorien. The novelty of standing out in the crowd had quickly worn off in Lorien and now it took all my good manners not to abuse the gawking people. Pulling my hood of my cloak over my face I made a quick exit. Stepping into the fast blowing wind I walked briskly towards a small exit on the eastern side of Edoras, pulling my cloak around me tighter to block out some of the wind.  
  
Quietly slipping out the door I walked down the well worn path, white flowers littered the gentle sloping hills. At the bottom of the path a stone slab was tucked into the bottom of a small hill, the earth around it looked freshly dug up. Curiously I wandered down and sat in front of the stone, my fingers tracing the words chiselled into the stone. I had no clue of the language but two words stood out.  
  
Theodred, Theoden.  
  
I bowed my head respectfully; this must have been the grave of the King's son.  
  
"Hiro hon hidh ab 'wanath" (May he find peace after death) a soft voice came from behind me, causing me to jump.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me," I scolded Legolas gently without even turning around. A soft laugh came from him as he sat down next to me. A comfortable silence filled the air as I laid my head onto his shoulder, a small smile curved onto his lips as he pulled the hair tie out of my hair.  
  
"Hey!" I jumped at the swift motion and swatted his arm playfully. My hair flew everywhere in the wind, whipping around my face unmercifully.  
  
"Well it was ready to fall out, I merely assisted it" Legolas tried his best to look innocent while not bursting out laughing. I gave him a playful shove, which barely made him move, he shoved me back which made me fall on my hip. In an instant he pounced on me and had me pinned down. I let out a small yelp and struggled trying to get him off me, his grip was form and his grin was wide.  
  
"I give up" I laughed flopping onto the ground.  
  
"That does not mean I will let you up" Legolas' eyes glinted with mischief and I cocked an eyebrow. Gently brushing my hair from my eyes he gazed into my face, his grin fading to a contented smile.  
  
"What?" I asked, his soft stare unnerved me slightly. I had seen that kind of stare before and even the thought of feeling something like that made my heart race and throat turn dry.  
  
"Le banui." (You are beautiful)  
  
I smiled slightly at his comment, no matter how I felt about my own appearance his words always made me believe them.  
  
"You are so different from any female I have ever met, you are an amazing warrior yet you never lose touch with you emotions, that is a rare gift" he continued "I hope through these battles ahead of us you never lose that gift."  
  
"I won't" I gave him a light kiss.  
  
"Good, now try not to break the other arm and you will be fine" the grin suddenly appeared again and I stuck my tongue out.  
  
"For that, you have to put my hair back up, or we could just cut it all off" I suggested casually causing Legolas' eyes to go slightly wide with shock. It gave me enough time to quickly wriggle out of his grasp.  
  
"You would not dare, tis too beautiful to cut off" Legolas eyed me warily for a moment before motioning for me to sit in front of me. I plonked down in-between his outstretched legs as he gently separated my hair and with swift fingers braided it firmly. When he finished he draped his arms around my neck and gently rested his chin on my shoulder. It was so peaceful here on the hillside, like the land wasn't at war anymore.  
  
"We should head back" Legolas was first to break the silence.  
  
"Yes we should" I replied absently, neither of us making any effort to move. Who knew when we would have a spare moment together again, right now I was savouring the peace and comfort of being in his arms. Long minutes passed before Legolas make a rather reluctant effort to move, after helping me to my feet we walked slowly back up to the city. As soon as we were in the view of everyone Legolas dropped behind me slightly and gently brushed something off my back. I looked over my shoulder at him.  
  
"Thar" (Grass) he explained quietly.  
  
"Hannad le" (Thank you) I whispered feeling a slight blush creep up my face. I was glad he noticed, last thing I needed was people making up stories about us. The blush deepened when he placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me to where ever we where going. His every touch was still like fire to my body and no matter how much I kicked myself over it, it never went away.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli were waiting patiently in front of the stables with our horses. The long line of villagers were already starting to move out of the town, the old and sick either being carried or in carts. As I walked over to the two I noticed Aragorn was holding a large grey stallion's reins, I almost whistled in admiration. He was the type of horse I always wished to have while competing at home, muscular yet defined and agile looking.  
  
"Hello handsome" I said quietly walking up to him and stroking his nose. He looked at me curiously for a moment before giving me a gentle nudge. Laughing I scratched his ears affectionately, he dropped his head and snorted happily.  
  
"He's mine" I declared taking the reins off Aragorn.  
  
"More like you are his" Aragorn laughed lightly "Would you like a leg up?"  
  
"Please" I put the reins over his head and walked around to the saddle, holding onto the pommel I lifted my leg up and Aragorn easily boosted me into the saddle. Waiting until everyone else was in the saddle I gave him a gentle nudge with my heels and we were off. A grin came onto my face, the power beneath me was amazing, never had I thought I'd be riding a horse like this.  
  
"What's his name?" I asked over the wind as we let the horses pick their way down the steep hill.  
  
"I do not know, they said he was a new steed and still was not named" Aragorn called back to me as he cantered off to the front of the column.  
  
"Beleger" I said instantly "Mighty one."  
  
The day wore on slowly, at times it felt like we weren't making any process at all. Though the villagers kept themselves amused, many times I heard songs quietly sung throughout the ranks. Laughter and talk was like a quiet buzz of noise over the land as we travelled. The sun was in the afternoon sky by the time we stopped by a small stream for a water break.  
  
Lightly leaping off Beleger I instantly regretted my fast movements. It had been awhile since I had last ridden and my muscles objected to the morning in the saddle. Grabbing onto my saddle I unfastened the water skin that was attached to it and stiffly hobbled to the stream. Balancing unsteadily on my haunches I bent down and filled up the water skin, then emptied half of it over my head. The day had grown warm and I felt like the sweat was pouring off me. Tilting my head forward I emptied the other half over the back of my neck before filling it up again.  
  
"Lady Karla, we finally meet" a deep voice came from behind me. Wiping my eyes hastily I looked over to see my speaker. He was dressed in rich travel clothes and had a noble, proud air about him.  
  
"My lord" I bowed my head politely "I don't believe we've been introduced?"  
  
"No we have not, I am King Theoden, it is an honour to finally meet the one I have heard so much about" he took my good arm and politely kissed my hand.  
  
I smiled politely and bowed my head again respectfully. I went back to filling my water skin again as he left, the call to move out was heard as soon as I took a drink and managed to climb back into the saddle. Giving Beleger a nudge we trotted up behind Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli was in front of us sitting on Eowyn's horse chatting away happily.  
  
"It's true you don't see many dwarf women, and in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance they are often mistaken for dwarf men" Gimli chuckled, Eowyn turned around to Aragorn with a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
"It's the beards" he whispered, she smiled and turned back to Gimli.  
  
"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli continued causing laughter from anyone in hearing range.  
  
"Which of course is ridiculous" suddenly the horse took off without warning and Gimli crashed to the ground. With a laugh Eowyn picked up her skirts and ran over to help to dwarf who was only hurt in pride.  
  
"Nobody panic, that was deliberate!" he assured everyone as Eowyn helped to brush him off. I lent back in the saddle and laughed, it was times like this I really admired Gimli, he acted tough and indestructible on the outside but on the inside he was a big softy.  
  
By late afternoon it was announced we would stop for the night. Our campsite was a large flat plain, yet hidden between the hills so we were sheltered from most of the wind. A guard took a hold of Beleger's reins as I slid off carefully, thanking him I went to take the reins off him.  
  
"No m'lady I shall tend to him" the guard insisted politely yet firmly, I stole a look at Aragorn who innocently smiled back at me. I shook my head and shot him a grateful look; as much as I hated handing over my duty to another person I was exhausted and aching.  
  
"Thank you very much" I smiled at the guard who nodded back politely before leading Beleger off.  
  
"Mae carnen Beleger" (Well done) I gave him an affectionate pat on the rump as he walked away. Fighting back a yawn I looked around for Legolas and Gimli, they were a short distance off sitting in front of a small fire. As hot and sweaty as I was I knew the night air would turn freezing soon, last thing I needed was to catch a chill. I walked stiffly over to the fire before plonking down on one of the spare bedrolls laid out.  
  
"Hungry Lass?" Gimli asked handing over a small plate of dried meat. Trying to hide my yawn I only managed to nod and took the plate.  
  
"Thanks Gimli, how's your backside?" I asked with a cheeky grin, he responded with a hearty laugh.  
  
"Probably as sore as your's is Lass, I saw how stiffly you were moving" he teased with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well I've been caught, I cant hide anything from you can I Gimli?" I teased right back between mouthfuls of food.  
  
After our meal night had come and as much as I wanted to stay awake I found my eyelids drooping. Gimli left to offer to take a night watch, feeling slightly guilty for not offering to help as well I crawled into my bedroll. As I nestled in getting myself comfortable I felt a feather light kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Sleep auth nin, mir nin" (My warrior, my jewel) Legolas whispered into my ear. A smile came to my face just as I fell asleep. 


	22. Chapter 21

Death, that's all I could see and hear. The stink of the dead, the screams of the dying surrounded me, body after body lay on the ground that was slick with blood.  Yet among the horrific sight I walked among the dead, searching body after body of any long fair hair Elf I came across. I held a dagger in my hand, much like the long dagger's Legolas had, blood dripped from the ivory handle, staining it red.  Dropping to my knees in front of a familiar Elf I got a look of his face, it was Legolas. Pale and stained from blood, his face frozen in death. I screamed in shock, dropping his body onto the ground. The ground itself suddenly turned black and everything was sucked into it except for me. I got looks of my friend's faces, all dead and all being devoured into this gaping hole.

Biting back a scream I bolted upright in my bedroll. I was covered in sweat and shaking badly, my heart was pounding in my chest and my lungs felt as if they were on fire. Trying to calm myself I took in a long shuddering breath, the cool night air seemed to quench the fire burning in my chest. I barely noticed the soothing words being spoken to me, or the comforting hand on my back. Shaking my head to clear the lightness appearing in it the jumbled words finally began to register.

"Shhhh it was just a dream…breath Karla, breath" Legolas soothed me.

Taking in a few more deep gulps of air I calmed down finally becoming aware of my surroundings. It was still dark; our small fire was reduced to nothing but faint glowing embers. 

"Go back to sleep" a feather light kiss touched my cheek as I lay back down and shut my eyes. I was too tired to fight not going back to sleep, nightmares or not.

The warm comforting embrace that was snuggled firmly against my back was suddenly gone. I shivered slightly and in my half asleep state pulled the blanket around me closer trying to retain some of the lost warmth. It didn't work; it grew colder by every passing moment, enough to make me uncomfortable enough to not drift back to sleep. Finally frustrated and fully awake I kicked the blankets off. My broken arm was itchy and I tried to get my fingers down the uncomfortable splint to scratch it. No matter what angle I tried I still couldn't get down far enough to scratch the worst of the itch, spotting Legolas' twin daggers in the holder on the quiver I had an idea. Carefully pulling one out I neatly cut off the splint in one swift cut. Carefully flexing my fingers and rotating my wrist I was happy to find the pain was a lot less from the previous few days.

By the time I had gotten up, packed my belongings and taken a toilet break far enough from any prying eyes, the entire camp was slowly starting to make their way onwards. The same guard who had taken Beleger off me yesterday was waiting patiently for me with Beleger already tacked up and ready to go.

"Thank you…" I trailed off realising I didn't even know his name.

"Rowden, Milady at your service" he bowed deeply. A small chunk of fabric from his tunic was missing. If horses could glare I was certain that was what Beleger was doing, he had an identical piece of fabric in his mouth.

"Beleger" I scolded gently as I took the reins off Rowden "Have you been misbehaving?"

"Misbehaving? Nay just too playful, tis a mighty beautiful animal you have there Milady" Rowden gave Beleger an affectionate scratch between the ears which he happily dropped his head for.

"Yes he is" I smiled and rubbed Beleger's nose, his eyes were half closed from all the affection "That is why his name means Mighty One."

"An Elvish name for a Rohirrm steed, very strange though it does suit him" Rowden said, his voice filled with admiration.

"These are strange times though," I said more to myself than to Rowden.

"Yes they are, things springing from legends and becoming real, Elves, Dwarves and Men uniting and female warriors" he looked at me with shy admiration; I couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"I would hardly call myself a warrior, I just know how to swing a sword and fire a bow" I blushed as I swung myself up into the saddle.

"And it has been said you swing it very well" he smiled and politely bowed before walking off.

The day was another warm one, by the time everyone was well on their way the sun was beating down on us unmercifully. By midmorning I had my sleeves rolled up past my elbows and was contemplating stripping off my tunic. Aragorn and Eowyn were walking in front of me leading their horses engaged in a quiet conversation. Feeling bored I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel" Eowyn asked innocently, I frowned slightly as her question. Even I knew better than to pry into Aragorn's mind about him and Arwen.

There was a long pause as I just imagined Aragorn thinking back to the day they left Rivendell. I still remember their conversation; it burnt so clearly into my mind I would never forget it.  For her love he would send her away from all the troubles of this world just so she would be safe.

"My lord?" Eowyn questioned, as there was no reply from Aragorn.

"She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin" he finally answered, his voice filled with sorrow.

Eowyn must have taken the hint that is was not to be discussed further as she quickened her pace to just in front of him. 2 of the King's personal guards trotted past us, their armour jingling with every stride. I squinted slightly in the sun and watched they as they broke into a canter and disappeared over the hill where Legolas was perched. I frowned slightly after a few moments as he bolted down the hill, arrow notched in his bow.

The screams of one of the horsemen and something else were heard clearly by all, the entire line of people stopped in fright looking towards the source of the noise.

Aragorn handed the reins of his horse to Eowyn and ran up the hill after Legolas, I was beginning to feel uneasy and unconsciously my hand went to the hilt of my sword. Theoden galloped past the line of people just as Aragorn was running back down the hill.

"What is it, what do you see?" he called out to him.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn called back running to his horse and grabbing the reins off Eowyn.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered, before he finished he sentence the sound of galloping hoof beats was deafening. 

Aragorn gave me a firm glare and shook his head before jumping onto his horse and riding off with the rest of the warriors. As soon as his back was turned I wrapped my reins around my useless arm and gave Beleger a firm tap with my heels.

"Please be an extremely well trained war horse Beleger" I murmured to him as I drew my sword. He was perfectly responsive to my shift of weight while we had been riding along at a slow pace but this was a battle, who knows what could go wrong at a dead gallop.

The sounds of battle rang in my ear even before I got over the top of the hill to the battle, gritting my teeth I kicked Beleger into a faster gear. I barely registered that the Orcs were mounted on what Aragorn called Wargs; they were like wolves gone wrong.

I charged at my first target and with the slightest shift of my body Beleger neatly swerved to miss the Warg coming for him, but kept in close enough range for me to decapitate the Orc on its back. Sitting back and turning my body around, Beleger slid to a stop and did a perfect turn on his haunches and we took off again. This time we had to stop and I was locked in a sword fight with a hideous Orc while Beleger danced around avoiding the snapping Warg.

"Stupid stinking Orc!" I cursed as I finally managed a clean stab just below the chest. Just as I pulled my sword out of the dead body Beleger suddenly reared up and when he came back down to earth a sickening crunch was heard. I barely had time to think before he lashed out with his back legs, wheeling around I realised he had smashed in the face of a Warg. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another Warg galloping towards us and out of a sheer shock reaction I twisted my entire body towards the left and slashed in the air. I nearly threw up at the sounded of the cry the Orc made as I sliced his stomach open.

I was breathing heavy and sweat was pouring into my eyes making it hard to see, there was no more attacks coming. The remaining Warg riders were retreating with a few horsemen chasing after them yelling insults in their own tongue.

I shakily dismounted and held onto the saddle to steady my exhausted body. Wiping my face on the sleeve of my shirt I begun to register the dull throbbing pain returning in my arm. All thoughts of pain were quickly replaced when I heard Legolas call out for Aragorn and no reply came.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called out after him, still no reply.

Leaving Beleger where he was I jogged over to where Legolas was crouching, a choking evil laugh came from a half dead Orc near him. Gimli stood over him and pushed his axe to the Orc's throat.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing" he growled in obvious dislike for the horrid creature.

"He's" the creature stood to cough up more blood and laugh "Dead, took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas' normally cool manner snapped and he grabbed the Orc by it's armour and shook it furiously.

"You lie" he accused.

The orc did nothing but chortle once more and died, his entire body relaxing and his fist opened to reveal the Evenstar, Aragorn's pendant. Not believe a word the Orc said I turned on my heel and ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. I saw nothing but a fast running river with razor sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Its not true" I whispered to myself falling to my knees in despair. This couldn't be happening, Aragorn couldn't die he was supposed to be the one there to look after me. He was like the caring big brother I never had.

"Get the wounded on horses, the wolves of Isengard will return" Theoden called out to his men "Leave the dead."

I looked up at him with tears that were threatening to spill at any moment; I still refused to believe Aragorn was dead. Legolas' face was one of perplexed anger and did not soften even when Theoden laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come" he said gently as he walked away.

The three of us just stood at the cliff edge still looking down in disbelief. Gimli was the first to break the silence as he sniffed and walked away hiding his tears. Legolas crouched down beside me, without a word spoken he gently kissed me on the cheek and helped me to my feet. I didn't notice I was crying until I wiped my face with my hand and it came away moist with shed tears. Legolas gave me a leg up into the saddle and went to help Gimli onto the horse they were sharing. The whole company was silent as we moved on towards Helms Deep.

The ride was silent and bleak until we caught sight of Helms Deep. It wasn't very impressive to look at but the security of it locked away in the mountain was a relief. The closer we drew towards it the more I felt secure to know I'd be safe behind those solid stonewalls. Every ounce of energy felt like it had been drained from me as I was fighting keeping my eyes open. The opportunity to slump in the high backed saddle and just go to sleep was far to great for comfort, I fought back about the 100th yawn by the time we were ready to walk into the fortress. 

The gates were opened and cries of 'Make way for the King' were heard all around us as we trotted through the outer walls of the fortress and finally came into the main courtyard. As soon as we stopped I slid down from the saddle and quietly followed the other soldiers to the stables. As soon as we were there I led Beleger into the nearest empty stall and with great trouble managed to pull the heavy saddle off his back. Ignoring the pain appearing in my arm again I took off his bridle and gave his sweaty parts a good rub with my hand.

"Thanks big fella, you really saved my ass there a few times today" I whispered to him as I moved to scratching behind his ears. Beleger happily obliged by lowering his head and leaning against me letting out little snorts of content.

Sighing I plonked down on the straw and leant against the wooden wall, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. It had been a very long day, I knew what happened to Aragorn had barely sunk in; somewhere in the back of my mind I kept believing he was alive.

With a grunt Beleger lowered himself down onto the straw, smiling slightly I crawled over to him and lay against his side. The warm comfort and steady rhythm of his breathing put my mind at ease as I slowly found my eyes drooping and I fell asleep.

"Karla" a voice cleared through the fogginess of my half awake state. I mumbled something incoherent and buried myself back into the warm body I was lying against. Strong arms picked me up and I instantly snuggled into my new source of warmth as it carried me away.

When I woke up I was in a dark room on a slightly uncomfortable bed, light and quiet voices came from the next room. Rubbing my eyes I got up unsteadily, putting my hand against the wall to brace my wobbly body. When I felt as if I had control back over my body I straightened up my clothes, the scent of food came to my nostrils and my stomach growled. Pushing open the door to the brightly lit room I squinted slightly in the bright light until my eyes adjusted. Gimli, Legolas and few people I didn't know where sitting around a table sharing a meal. An empty chair was in between Legolas and Gimli which I walked over and plonked myself in.

"Awake at last" Gimli teased lightly "At least you were in a bed, we didn't think you would be too comfortable in the stable."

"I could have been," I laughed helping myself to a few of the dishes that were on the table as one of the people I didn't know poured me a drink. Introductions were made to the people I didn't know, they were all soldiers who we were sharing the quarters with. I raised the mug and took a long swallow of the contents, my eyes nearly fell out of my head. What I thought was plain water was some type of home brew beer, it made my mouth and throat feel like it was on fire. I tried to politely hide my choking behind my hand but it was no use.

"Water…. Please" I gasped as the whole table laughed at my expression, I was fanning my mouth with my hand until someone handed me a mug of water.

"Looks like the Lady cannot drink as well as she fights," teased one of the guards good naturally. It was a slight blow to my pride but I laughed anyway.

"I'm sure I can try," I challenged with a wicked grin.  I knew I was going to regret those words as soon as a full mug of ale was set down in front of me. Screwing up my nose I chugged down the contents of the mug, ignoring the burning sensation that was travelling down my throat. As soon as I had finished one another was set down in front of me.

I giggled insanely as I tried to sit upright in my chair, the entire room was spinning and my chair was like a bucking horse trying to get me off. I went to grab another mug of ale when Legolas put his hand on my arm.

"I think you have had quite enough" he said simply and I poked my tongue out at him. Grabbing the mug I managed to swallow half of it before he grabbed it off me.

"Legolas" I whined "Gimme back my ale!"

I went to reach for the mug he was holding over his head but only succeeded in falling off my chair and crashing to the ground.

"Ouch" I said simply as I lay on my back unmoving staring at the ceiling.

"Bed for you young lady" Legolas said sternly as he scooped me up without any protest and carried me back to my room. Laying me gently on the bed I merely stared at the dark ceiling that seemed to be doing laps around my head, my stomach suddenly churned violently.

"Umm Legolas?" I whispered hoarsely trying to sit up.

"Karla?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," I stated before leaning over and throwing up in the bucket that appeared from somewhere. After I finished retching I lay back down and closed my eyes, hoping the damn ceiling would stop doing laps and that my bed wouldn't take off and join in the laps. 

Cool hands brushed my hair from my face and a mug of water was offered to me, I gingerly sat up and finished off the cup before flopping back down.

"I feel terrible" I moaned "And I hurt EVERYWHERE, stupid Wargs, why couldn't they go annoy someone else."

"Annoy, that is putting it lightly" Legolas laughed softly "Go to sleep, you will feel better in the morning."

"Not if I have another bad dream" I grumbled before bursting into tears "I am sick of seeing so much death when I'm awake, why do I have to see it when I'm asleep."

"Hush" Legolas soothed me pulling me into his embrace 

My cries died down into the occasional hiccup, I felt too exhausted to cry anymore but I certainly sobered up a lot. I felt myself being lowered back down to the mattress and our lips softly touched before deepening into a hungry passionate kiss. It seemed like eternity since we last were able to be by ourselves. His hands travelled down my body and under my shirt, leaving a trail of electricity with his feather light touch up my body. I stopped his hand just before it reached my chest, my heart and thudding so loud I'm sure he could hear it.

"What is wrong?" he asked with genuine sincerity in his voice, I swallowed trying to get some moisture back into my dry throat.

"I can't," I whispered feeling my face heat up. I always believed that people should never make love until they knew they were in love. My parents brought me up on the strict rule of no sex before marriage as well; I bent the rules slightly but always stuck with them.

"Karla….I" Legolas stammered slightly "I was not planning on bedding you if that is what you are thinking."

"Then what were you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing, there is just something about you that taunts my mind every spare moment I have, curiosity I think it is, to see how such a war hardened body can still be so fragile and beautiful, but I will not ruin your honour" Legolas explained as he gently caressed my cheek. I smiled and felt all the thoughts in my head about him only wanting sex melt away.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"For what?"

"For being so understanding about everything" I gave him a gentle kiss and in the dim light I could see he was smiling.

"Go to sleep, I will not leave you I promise" he assured me as he pulled the blanket over both of us "I would walk in your dreams and make everything that troubles you go away if I could."

All I could do was smile before I drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Note: **YAY! Another one done! I don't know why but I'm extremely tired but just had to write up and finish off this chapter. So what do you think? Good, bad…I know too much mush in this chapter but I was in a mushy mood. And I think its good for people to talk in relationships * nods * even if they are drunk. But yeah I felt like putting that drunken bit in to lighten up the dreary mood that seems to have crept into the last few chapters. 

You know where the review button is, and you know you want to use it!


	23. Chapter 22

I groaned as I woke up the next morning, the sun hit my eyes and instantly my head pounded. Turning over I buried my head into my arms and closed my eyes trying to get a few more hours sleep. The more I tried to sleep the more I could hear sounds from outside and people scurrying around inside. Finally giving up I decided to deal with my hangover out of bed like a normal person.  Cursing my pounding head I got out of bed and wandered out to the room we were dining in last night, finding it empty I grabbed an apple. Holding the apple in my teeth I went back into the bedroom, grabbing my boots, my discarded tunic and cloak, then pulling both them on I made my way outside.

The halls had many twists and turns but I finally managed to make my way outside, the bright light did nothing for my headache. Wandering around with no true purpose to where I was going I found myself walking along the top of the outer wall, staring out into the horizon.

The plains reminded me of home in a way, they were the same dry grasslands with rolling hills as far as the eye could see.

"Same old sunburnt country" I murmured to myself, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied no one was I carefully stood in the small gap in between the wall and pulled myself onto it. Sitting on the wall swinging my legs I absently picked off loose bits of stone and threw them at nothing. After a few more throws I grew bored and grinned at the sudden idea that just flashed through my mind. Very carefully and cautiously I got to my feet and put my arms out, balancing myself on the wall. I had done a bit of vaulting when I was younger and I found if I could balance on my horse at a canter I could balance on anything. Taking a few cautious steps I laughed quietly as I came to one of the many gaps in the wall I nimbly leapt over it. I had walked along the entire wall and was about to make my way back when a startled voice called out to me.

"Karla get down from there this instant!" called out Gimli sounding worried.

"I'm fine!" I called out easily jumping over another gap. On landing my foot slipped slightly and my balanced wavered for a moment. In an instant the dwarf was up the stairs and by my side, completely out of breath.

"Now do as you are told before you stop this old Dwarf's heart from worry" he scolded gently. I smiled and jumped down as I was told landing neatly on my feet, all my training in Lorien really did come in handy sometimes. 

"And how old are you Gimli?" I asked laughing at the Dwarf's stern expression, which melted into a grin.

"Much older than you Lass, you need to start acting like a human, you have been in the company of Elves much too long" he teased me playfully.

"I have not!" I replied indignantly crossing my arms. 

Gimli was about to reply but hoof beats ringing on stone caught our attention. Looking over the wall, my jaw just about fell off in shock.

"Who is it?" Gimli asked jumping up trying to look over the wall.

"It's Aragorn" I gaped before turning around and running towards the main courtyard.

I sprinted through the maze of Helms Deep and got to the courtyard just as Aragorn was dismounting his horse.

"Aragorn!" I called out, not waiting for a reply I flung myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Laughing he picked me up and swung me around, hugging me back. As soon as he put me down Gimli caught him in his own fierce embrace.

"Where is the King?" he asked quietly when he and Gimli broke apart. Gimli nodded in the direction to what I guessed to be the main hall and Aragorn nodded his thanks and set off.

I took a hold of the reins of his horse that was standing quietly in the courtyard, he seemed to be forgotten as the crowd vanished as quickly as they came. Giving his neck a rub I led him towards the stables untying the knot in the rope that was used for makeshift reins. As we entered the stable I found an empty stall and let him loose in it as soon as I took off his bridle. There were a few discarded brushes on one of the straw bales so I grabbed a stiff dandy brush and set to work brushing out the sweat and mud that caked him.

"You're a pretty boy under all this mud," I said softly to the big dark brown stallion as I ran the brush through his half clean coat. There was nothing like grooming a horse to make you feel relaxed, especially magnificent stallions that took up all the stalls around me. Finally satisfied the stallion was clean I gave him one last pat and made my way to Beleger's stall, the grey stallion was happily munching on hay but came over for a quick pat before returning to his food.

Turning around I nearly ran right into Legolas, just managing to stop myself in time. I smiled and draped my arms around his neck, his entire body was stiff but immediately relaxed and he sighed heavily into my hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked. It wasn't like Legolas to be uptight over anything.

"Tonight the war will start," he mumbled into my hair "Saruman's army has been unleashed."

 "How many?" I stiffened slightly as his words, no matter how many battles I had been in I would never get used to it.

"Far too many for you to be in the battle" Legolas straightened up and looked me in the eye "Please stay out of this battle, go to the caves with the women and children."

"And if I refuse?" I tried to keep my exterior neutral, but inside I was falling under the spell of his eyes.

"Please, I beg you" he said softly breaking our eye contact "For me."

I was slightly stunned at his words; he really did care for me. Still as much as I hated being amongst the thick of fighting I knew I had to. I wasn't just quiet as a mouse anymore, I was a warrior and proud of it, it was my job to fight.

"I can't stay out of it" his eyes immediately filled with tears but in seconds they were gone as quickly as they came. Not knowing what to say anymore I hugged him tightly, as much as I was trying to fight it I was really falling for Legolas. Now was not the time for such thoughts though, we had a battle to prepare for.

"Promise me" Legolas whispered.

"Promise you what?" I whispered back.

"Stay close to someone you know in case of trouble and arm yourself well" he said and I smiled.

"I promise."

"Farmers, farrier's, stableboys these are no soldiers" Aragorn said with disdain as he threw a sword back on the table in the armoury. I shook my head and threw the coat of chain mail I had just tried on, onto the floor in disgust. Armour was an impossible thing to find for me, it was all too big and would be more of a hindrance than help.

"Most have seen too many winters" Gimli spoke up glancing around the room filled with frightened people. He was right, besides the normal soldiers all the men and boys capable of fighting were here being outfitted to get ready to fight.

"Or too few, look at them their frightened I can see it in their eyes" Legolas' voice was tight with emotion "Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!" (And they should be, Three hundred against Ten thousand)

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras" (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras) Aragorn slipped into the Elvish tongue which caused the entire room to go deadly silent and face the two.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" (Aragorn they cannot win this fight, they are all going to die!) Legolas' words shocked me, it wasn't like him to have such little hope.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn fought back, Legolas' face immediately showed regret at his words. Aragorn turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, Legolas went to follow him but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go Lad, let him be" he said gently placing an arm on his.

Scanning the faces of those around the armoury still fixed on Legolas he too turned and walked away. Biting my lip I grabbed my sword and the small dagger I had found and hurried after him. His pace was fast as he left the eyes boring into him and I had to jog to catch up with him.

"Since when did you have such little hope?" my words came out harsher than I intended them to be and I immediately regretted them when I saw the hurt look on his face.

"Forgive me, many thoughts clutter my mind and I cannot seem to make clear sense of anything" he apologised sitting down heavily on the ground. I half smiled and sat down next to him.

"U-moe edhored" (There is nothing to forgive) I reassured him taking his hand in mine and squeezing it reassuringly.

"I should apologise to Aragorn" he got to his feet, a new hope burning bright in his eyes.

"Yes you should" I smiled gently, Legolas returned my smile and kissed my cheek gently before walking off.

Strapping my sword around my waist and putting the dagger in my boot I walked back to the wall I had been balancing along earlier today. There was no one on this wall, as they were all still in the main area. I sighed and pulling myself back up onto the wall and sat there, absently banging my legs against the hard stone. Storm clouds were gathering shutting out the moon that was shining down on us brightly. In the distance there seemed to be a shimmering mass moving towards us very quickly, squinting slightly I tried to focus on it but it was too dark. Just as I was about to call out to the tower guards when a horn sounded across the silent land, I knew that horn call. It was the Elves.

I bolted back towards the Keep, nearly tripping down the stairs as I went. As I reached the steps just above where the Elven army was, Aragorn was right in front of me.

"Mae govannen Haldir!" he called out as he ran down the stairs.

Haldir bowed formally and when Aragorn reached the bottom of the stairs he caught Haldir in an embrace. Haldir looked awkward for a moment but smiled and returned it.

"You are most welcome" Aragorn sounded thrilled to have them there.

Legolas stepped forward and they clasped each other's shoulders. As they did the Elven army snapped their head's around and like an army in perfect unison turned around and with a solid thump came back to attention.

"We are proud to fight beside men once more" Haldir said, for anyone who didn't know him his words sounded genuine but I could tell he was anything but happy to be here. Turning on his heel he dismissed the army, who immediately followed Aragorn to the hall I had been wandering along.

"Mae govannen Arwen nîn" (Well met my lady) Haldir caught sight of me and bowed, I grinned and stepped down to hug him. It was good to see him again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we broke our embrace.

"The Lady sent us to aid the humans in their battle" Haldir emphasised the word 'their" with obvious dislike, before I could reply he grabbed me by my good arm and started dragging me away.

"What are you doing?" I hissed trying to pull my arm away.

"You are not thinking of going into battle so unarmed are you?" he stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Well I cant use much else, I do have a broken arm" I mocked his raised eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Yes, but you can still use some small throwing daggers instead of a bow if you wish to fight on the Deeping Wall, now come" Haldir said sternly and I followed him to the now empty armoury. Together we managed to find several small daggers, which I could easily throw and keep them in my sword belt. As we left the armoury I felt my stomach knot with nerves and I swallowed back the bile that felt like it was creeping up my throat. It had suddenly hit me, this was no battle, this was now war. There were no rules and I was to be right in the middle of trouble, there were no doubts I could look after myself but it would certainly be a long night.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas" (Show them no mercy for you shall receive none) Aragorn called out to the Elvish army lined up along the Deeping Wall and more on the ground below us. Thunder and lightning came from the clouds that had been threatening since sunset and the rain quickly followed. Brilliant flashes of lightning lit up the entire landscape, and the large black mass of army that seem to stretch for miles in front of us. With a loud bellow from its leader who stood upon a large rock they stopped and low growls could be heard from them.

I was wedged between Haldir and his brother Rumil, who I had only met once in my stay in Lorien. My heart was pounding so loud I was sure the entire army could hear it, and when the Uruk-Hai started pounding on the ground with their spears it only made my nerves worse. They called our their war cry in their own guttural tongue, sounding confident and proud unlike the terrified men who cowered in the Hornburg. An arrow cut through the air with a wiz and buried itself in the neck of an Uruk-Hai in the front line.

"Dartho!" (Hold!) Aragorn called out.

Not a single Elf had moved, the shot had come from one of the men. All was silent for a split second, then the Uruk's growled and with a scream from the leader they charged towards the wall.

"Tangado a chadad!" (Prepare to Fire!) Aragorn ordered over the sound of the rain, the iron shod footsteps of the Orcs and snarls emitting from them. In perfect unison all the Elves reached back and notched their arrows and drew back their bowstrings. Taking in a deep breath I pulled out one of the throwing daggers and flicked it up slightly catching it by the blade. I saw my first target, an Uruk that was straight in front of me.

"Faeg I-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc" (Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm) Legolas called out down the line, I barely heard him over the rain but then again I didn't have elvish hearing.

It was an amazing sight, all the Elves shining in their armour all poised in the perfect archery position awaiting the command to fire, as the sea of Uruk-Hai's ran towards us.

"Hado I philinn!" (Release arrows) Aragorn called out.

A shower of arrows and my dagger flew through the air and every single one hit their intended targets. The first few lines of Uruk's fell to the ground and the next few soon followed as more and more arrows flew from Elves and Men.

"Hado…." Aragorn looked back and held up his sword to the Elves behind us "Ribed!"

More arrows followed along with the daggers I had, I had only missed a target once but it still embedded itself into the leg of an Uruk. I threw my last dagger and out of frustration of not having a bow I grabbed a loose chunk of mortar and threw it.

"Pendraith!" (Ladders!) Aragorn yelled over the sounds of battle.

Peering down he was right, ladders were being hoisted up and Uruk-Hai's were sitting on top of them, waiting to hit the wall.

"Swords" I yelled out "Crist!" (Swords)

The sound of many swords being drawn was nearly deafening and I barely had time to draw my own sword when the first ladder hit the wall. An Uruk jumped off the ladder and by sheer luck impaled itself on my sword before it even had a chance to move. I just had enough time to kick the hideous body away before more and more came upon the ladders.

"Hado I pendraith" (Hurl the ladders!) I yelled out over the noise of battle, Haldir must have had the same idea as he rushed forward and helped me topple the ladder closest to us. Along the line other Elves followed suit but the ladders and Uruk's just kept coming. All I could do was slash and hack away, trying desperately to keep my injured arm out of the way, several times it came very close to getting belted again. I glanced towards my left for a moment and caught sight of a band of Uruk's marching up to the gate.

"Na Fennas!" (Causeway!) I yelled at the same time Aragorn did in Common tongue. The few archers that were still firing turned in perfect unison and started shooting at them. I had no time to look anymore as more and more Uruk's came over the wall, almost overwhelming us.

I got locked into battle with a huge Uruk, it took a big swing and I ducked to avoid being decapitated. Blood poured over me as an Uruk behind me got struck down instead, I managed to stab the Uruk I was fighting in the leg as someone else stuck him from behind. I was yanked up to my feet just in time to be thrown across the wall as a huge explosion sounded. The middle of the wall went up in pieces and I covered my head to protect it from the worst of the small rubble that was strewn everywhere. I barely had time to stand up before I was back into the battle. Dodging the attack that came at me I killed the Uruk only to have a sharp searing pain come on my broken. Gritting my teeth and fighting the urge to grab the injury I stabbed the Uruk that had inflicted the injury. I could feel blood starting to run down my arm and the endless throbbing pain that wouldn't disappear.

"Aragorn pull back to the keep! Get your men out of there" Theoden's voice suddenly rang across the battlefield. I quickly glanced down and realised the Uruk-Hai army had breeched the wall and were locked in combat with the Elves below us.

"Nan barad, nan barad! Haldir, Karla!" his voice yelling across the battlefield made me glance over again.

"Nan barad!" (To the keep) he motioned for us to follow as he started to retreat. Haldir merely nodded and called out to his own people.

"Nan barad!"

I started to run towards the stairs, dodging dead bodies and trying not to fall over. The stone was covered in blood and felt like I was sliding along ice. I glanced back to see if Haldir was following, only to see him struck in the arm by an Uruk.

"Haldir!" I gasped and ran back, an Uruk was just above him by the time I got there. I had no chance of cutting down the Uruk so I rugby tackled Haldir. I tackled a bit too hard as we both toppled off the wall, adding to the bruises and scrapes already collected. 

"Ow" I groaned touching a tender spot on my head, I had no time to dwell on the new injury as Aragorn yanked me to my feet and we ran towards the Keep. As we reached the stairs I suddenly tripped and landed on my bad arm, making it even more painful. Fighting back tears I felt 2 sets of arms pull me back up and practically drag me up the stairs. Inside the Keep was pure chaos, men were running back and forth in confusion occasionally dodging arrows that flew from the army below us. 

I was completely out of breath and panting heavily as I leaned against my sword, every breath was like torture to my battered body and my vision was starting to waiver slightly. Aragorn ran off in a different direction to Haldir who seemed to be going up more stairs to the top of the Keep. Groaning I followed him, so much for thinking I was fairly fit. We reached the very top of the Keep just as 2 extremely tall ladders had reached the top and the Uruk-Hai started pouring over the top once more. Any pain I felt was soon forgotten as adrenaline kicked in once more as I was back into battle. I almost laughed when I heard what seemed to be curses in the Uruk's own tongue as the supports for one of the ladders were shot and it toppled back to the ground.

"Aragorn!" Legolas' voice cut through the air clearly and I turned to see him throw a rope over the side. Several men and elves helped to pull the rope up as the rest of us kept fighting, giving them a chance to get Aragorn up into the Keep safely.

No sooner were Aragorn and Gimli up here there came frantic calls to retreat.

"Retreat, RETREAT!" the calls echoed through the stone walls and it was like a stampede to get back inside.

"Hurry, inside, get them inside!" Aragorn called out hurrying a few injured soldiers along.

I was about to run back inside when the sound of crying stopped me. A small boy, no older than 8 was sitting in a dark corner, sword as his feet and trembling in fear. Sheathing my sword I ran over to him and ignored my protesting arm, I scooped him up into my arms and followed everyone inside.

I was the last person to make it into the hall and the doors were slammed shut behind me. Immediately anything that could be used as a barricade was put against the door, tables, chairs, chests but we would soon run out of options. The child in my arms had ceased crying but was still trembling with fear. I gently set him on the ground and he bolted towards the direction of the caves where the rest of the women and children were.

"The fortress is taken, it is over" Theoden suddenly looked very old and weary, there was no hope left in his voice. I clenched my jaw in anger as I rushed to help barricade the door, grabbing a heavy chair and pushing it in the direction of the door.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it" Aragorn shot back as he pushed a table against the door "They still defend it, they have died defending it!"

All Aragorn received was a blank stare from Theoden, I felt like walking over and slapping some sense into him. He wasn't the one out there fighting in the thick of battle, he had been safe in his position surrounded by guards. Legolas must have seen the look on my face and as he hurried past he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked and there was still no answer from Theoden "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage" one of the Kings guards spoke up "It leads into the mountains but they will not get far, the Uruk's are too many!"

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance" Aragorn ordered, a few guards nodded curtly and rushed off to do the ordered task.

"You are bleeding" Haldir said softly coming up from behind me.

"Tis a scratch" I scoffed and looked around for something else to grab to shove against the door. The room was now bare with everything piled against the door.

"So much death" Theoden sounded bewildered "What can men do against such reckless hate."

I was about to storm over and punch Theoden in the head when two sets of arms held me back firmly. I grimaced at the pain that was shooting through not only my arm, but now my ribs and I was getting a massive headache.

"Ride out with me" Aragorn said softly "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?" Theoden suddenly seemed to gain a new light of determination at the suggestion.

"For Rohan, for your people" Aragorn's voice was filled with a passion I had never heard before.

"The sun is rising" Gimli suddenly spoke up. All eyes went to the window, he was right, the night sky was starting to lighten and beams of sun were coming in the window. I quickly fought back a yawn; it was unbelievable that I had been fighting all night.

"Yes, YES! The horn of helm hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden stood up proudly and looked like the King he was meant to be.

"Yes!" Gimli ran off to somewhere. All tiredness seemed to leave me as I stood between Aragorn and Legolas.

"Let this be the hour we draw swords together" Theoden said proudly.

Our horses were quickly brought to us from a secret passage from the stables to the Hall in case of the need to escape through the mountains. Jumping on Beleger with Haldir behind me we drew our swords, the Uruk's had begun to try and break in through the door. The last of the barricade was just about destroyed and our horses could sense our anticipation. 

"Fell deeds awake, now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!" Theoden called out, and as a horn from above us sounded out deeply in the morning we raised our swords preparing to charge.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" Theoden bellowed out and spurred his horse forward. The Uruk's broke through the doors and we gallop out, slashing at anything that got in our way. Slashing and hacking I was nearly blinded by the sunlight as we rode down the causeway, Uruk's and the odd Orc fell dead upon our swords as the black mass seemed to be at the end of its numbers. As I reached the bottom I was nearly overwhelmed by the enemy trying to crowd Beleger, he flared his nostril and reared up with Haldir clinging onto me for dear life.

Everything seemed to suddenly stop as a shimmering light came from the steep hill, I turned to face it and saw Gandalf sitting on a white steed. Behind him came the Riders we had met days ago, line after line of them eagerly waiting to charge into battle.

"To the King!" the cries of their leader could be heard clearly for miles around.

The remaining army of Uruk Hai snarled in pure hatred and charged forward to meet the Riders that were charging down the hill. As they hit the bottom of the hill they raised their spears making an impossible barrier for the Riders to get past. Gandalf merely raised his staff and the light the came was blinding, I was shadowed from it but even I could barely see. The Riders washed upon them and demolished the first few lines as if they were nothing, I nudged Beleger with my heels and we plunged into battle once more.

The number of the Riders simply dwarfed the remaining number of the enemy, within less than 10 minutes they rest of them were fleeing. Cries of victory rang over the land and echoed off the stonewalls of the mountainside. 

"Tûr!" (Victory!) various Elves called out in their own tongue.

As we slowly rode back into the Keep my head begin to spin and I realised how exhausted I actually was. Pain laced my entire body and I knew I had lost some blood sometime during the night. My mind felt like cotton and all my surroundings became unfocused and everything started to blur. As soon as we stopped I kicked my feet free from the stirrups and held onto the front of the saddle to steady myself. The horrible feeling of falling suddenly kicked in, as I had no control over my weak body anymore. My body never hit the ground though, someone caught me just in time. I heard shouts for help and people hurrying around me, but it was all so distant, I felt myself being carried away before slipping into the land of sleep.

**Authors Note!**

Another chapter done, thanks to everyone for being so patient with me about updating. Life has been kind of hectic lately, between my horses and competing I haven't really been around that much. I might rewrite this chapter too, I think I rushed the ending a little bit but tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 23

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was my throat felt stripped of all moisture and the next thing was the throbbing pain that had returned to my arm. I sat up carefully wincing at every aching muscle that screamed in protest.

"I advise you take it careful" a voice beside me said gently making me jump "You had a rather long night."

"Gandalf?" my voice came out raspy and dry, he was sitting on my left and handed me a mug of water. Even the muscles in my good hand hurt from being clenched in the same position for many hours while holding my sword. I greedily guzzled down the mug of water and handed it back to him for a refill. He chuckled softly and filled it up again before giving it back to me, this time I drank slower.

"How do you feel?" he finally asked.

"Like a herd of horses ran over me" I replied truthfully.

"I imagine so, my you have changed" I blushed at the comment before he continued "From the quiet spoken girl who said less than 2 words from Rivendell to Moria to from what I hear, a warrior who has had no problems giving orders to an army."

"Blame it on Haldir" I mumbled into my mug, using it to hide my embarrassment.

"This change in you has brought me to ask you to do a task for me" Gandalf ignored my comment about Haldir.

"Me?" I must have looked like a fish out of water with my mouth gaping open and shut at his words.

"Yes you my dear" Gandalf looked as if he was trying not to laugh at my expression "I need you to return to Lorien and deliver a message to the Lady for me."

"Why me? The Elves are going back why can't you send the message with one of them?" I recovered some of my composure only to receive a stern but kind look from Gandalf.

"This is my wish to send the message with you so do not question it" his expression softened as I cast my eyes downwards "Tis also the wish of another to have you out of harms way."

"The wish of one person or three?" I raised an eyebrow feeling slightly annoyed. Here I was a supposable warrior, yet they still treated me like a little girl who needed protecting.

"That you can debate with them, for all 3 are waiting anxiously for you to awaken but do try to sleep tonight for you leave at dawn" Gandalf said kindly and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder before he left. No sooner had he walked out, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came in. Even in the dim light relief showed clearly on all their faces.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully setting my cup down, trying not to grimace at the pain.

"You are in such fine spirits for someone who scared a lot of people" Aragorn scolded me gently sitting at the foot of the bed.

"You'd be amazed what a few hours beauty sleep can do for someone" I remarked dryly suddenly feeling very self conscious as I knew I was filthy. Who wouldn't be covered in grime, blood and mud from being in a battle for endless hours.

"And you look even more beautiful from those hours of beauty sleep" Legolas grinned as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And you are only saying that because I know it was you 3 who told Gandalf to send me back to Lorien with some sort of message" I blurted out before I could shut my mouth. The three shared a confused look, which added to my confusion. 

"Karla, we swear we said no such thing" Aragorn looked so sincere I couldn't help but feel even more confused.

"What message?" Legolas added.

"Gandalf said he wanted me to go back to Lorien with the Elves and deliver a message to Galadriel for him" I explained, Aragorn just shook his head and climbed to his feet along with a silent Gimli.

"I shall talk to Gandalf, you should rest some more as you may have a long journey ahead of you" Aragorn and Gimli left before I could say anything. I sighed in frustration and flopped back down onto the mattress, only to let out a string of Elvish curses from the pain.

"I do not even want to know where you heard such foul words from," Legolas laughed lightly lying down beside me.

"You of course!" I teased trying to ignore the thoughts swirling around my head at present.

"I think not! I do not utter such filthy language," Legolas mocked trying to sound disgusted. I could only laugh at his fake seriousness, even though it made my entire body hurt. My laughter was cut short as he brushed some loose strands of hair from my face and kissed me gently.

"It will be hard being away from you, we ride to Isengard at dawn and you to Lorien, my mind will not be at ease unless I know you are safe" he said quietly, his words made me smile yet my heart ached.

"I will be back as soon as I deliver the message" I promised him "There is no need to worry about me."

"There is plenty to worry about when you are not in my sight" he remarked dryly "I cannot help the jealously I feel towards Haldir at this moment."

"You're jealous of Haldir?" I would have laughed if it wasn't for the serious look on his face "Why?"

"He is a noble warrior, many people admire him for it" Legolas skirted along the subject but I immediately caught onto his thoughts.

"You mean many females?" I asked and he nodded "Haldir is a good friend Legolas, nothing more, I could not think of him that way."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to doubt your loyalty" he instantly relaxed at my words.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, unless Eowyn starts getting interested in you instead of Aragorn" I grinned cheekily, Legolas instantly made a face of dislike, which made me giggle. The sudden thought of being separated from Legolas for awhile made my mood instantly crash.

"Stay with me tonight" I suddenly asked very quietly "Please."

"How could I not spend the night with mîr nin?" (My jewel)

The sun was just starting to rise when Legolas shifting out of bed woke me up. I was still tired from the battle and all I wanted to do was to roll over and go back to sleep. I knew in no more than half an hour someone would come banging on my door to wake me up then I'd have to rush to be ready. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach burying my face into the mattress.

"Time to wake up" a weight sat on the edge of the mattress closest to me, I responded by burying my head into my arms.

"I want to sleep," I complained wishing I had a pillow to throw at Legolas and anyone else that came to disturb my sleep.

"As do I" Legolas sighed heavily as I rolled over onto my back. He didn't seem himself, he never needed much sleep but this morning he defiantly looked very tired.

I sat up and gave him a good morning kiss, lingering for as long as possible. It was impossible to tell when we would see each other next, or even if we saw each other again. Someone had obviously thought of me as I found a set of clean clothes on the chair beside my bed, along with my small possession of items. Legolas politely turned his back while I stripped off and managed to change my clothes without too much difficulty. The healers had left my arm out of a splint but it was still tightly bandaged all the way up to my shoulder, and I knew I had stitches in it somewhere. Sitting on the bed I pulled on my very well worn boots and pulled on my Lorien cloak. That was one item that never seemed to ever get damaged or even dirty; I barely noticed I had it half the time. The leaf broach gleamed even in the pale dawn light along with my necklace; it had survived through the battle. I pulled my hair out and roughly ran my fingers through it, getting out the worst of the knots and leaving it out for once. I looked at Boromir's vambraces for a moment before putting them on; the white trees and stars on them were still stained slightly with blood. I sighed and put them on.

"I'm ready to go," I announced as I buckled my sword around my waist and stood up.

"Let us go then" Legolas offered his arm to me, as we reached the doorway both of us hesitated for a moment. Then as if drawn together by some force I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me tightly, our bodies just seemed to fit together perfectly.

"Treneri sen nîn, Ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio han, estelio han," (Tell me this, if you trust nothing else, trust this, trust us) Legolas said softly into my ear, his words sending shivers up my spine. 

I could only nod, I felt choked up from unshed tears and didn't trust myself to speak. I clung onto him for as long as I could before we both reluctantly broke away. We walked to the courtyard where Elves and Men mingled around, all awaiting orders to leave. There were many Elvish bred horses now mingled with the Rohirrim's steeds, it confused me until I remembered how loyal elvish mounts were. They had probably been left away from the battle and came to their master's calls.

"Maer aur, Lady Karla" (Good morning) Haldir greeted me cheerfully, like Legolas he also looked extremely tired and pale from weary.

"Good morning" I replied somewhat glumly walking over to Beleger and taking the reins off the person who held him. I buried my face in his mane and sighed loudly, what I wouldn't give for a week of sleep right at this moment. 

"Karla, it is time for you to go" Gandalf's voice came quietly and I lifted my head and turned around. I simply smiled weakly as Gandalf packed a scroll in my saddlebags, I blinked back the tears that were threatening to form. As soon as everything was secured I went to mount up, Legolas who had been standing back came forward to boost me into the saddle. As I mounted his hands lingered longer than it was necessary and I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss while no one was watching.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" I promised straightening up and picking up my reins. Around me the rest of the Elves were mounted and looked restless, as if they couldn't wait to get moving. Haldir finally mounted up after a quiet word with Gandalf and without a word of command we rode out. The sound of hoof beats echoed loudly on the stone as we trotted down the causeway, as soon as we hit solid ground a victory cry from the Elves could be hear from all around as they galloped off. Beleger looked indignant as the Elvish steeds were faster than him, putting in a small buck he tore off after them.

We kept a steady pace up all day by nightfall we were past Fangorn forest. I felt kind of lost when every seemed to know exactly what was needed for setting up camp. Shrugging off the feeling of being useless I led Beleger away from the camp and proceeded to untack him. The saddle was heavy and it took all my strength to pull it off without causing too much pain to my arm. Placing it against a tree trunk I hesitated about taking his bridle off, I had no other means to tie him up with.

"He will not wander far, let him be" a voice cut through the darkness making me jump. It was Haldir leaning casually against a tree.

"You scared me," I scolded letting my heart return to its normal pace.

"My apologises" I could have sworn Haldir was smirking but the darkness hid his face. I said nothing as I took the bridle off and with a shake of his head Beleger trotted to the rest of the horses.

"How much further away from Lorien are we?" I asked as I smothered a yawn, I didn't notice how tired I was until we had stopped riding.

"We should be there tomorrow morning if we leave at dawn, we have ridden hard today to make up for lost time" Haldir straightened up and we started walking back towards the camp. The chatter was light and cheerful around the campsite, as everyone seemed to be glad to be making their way home. As I sat down I suddenly felt very shy, for months I had been with what had become very close friends, and now I was sitting here with a bunch of strange male Elves. Even though I knew how to speech Elvish I still had troubles understanding it spoken at the pace one speaks their native tongue in. Pulling my cloak around me I felt my eyes start to droop and the soft singing speaking of the elves only seemed to act as a lullaby. The moment I stopped struggling against the waves of exhaustion that hit me, I was instantly asleep.

I was back at Helms Deep, everything kept dying around me. Elves were cut down by Orcs and despite my screams nothing even seemed to pay attention to me. It was like I was a ghost, or a mere bystander. The call to retreat was heard all around us, and Haldir was struck by an Orc in the arm, I ran towards him to save him once more but I passed straight through him. Everything then happened in slow motion, the Orc behind him brought his weapon down upon his neck and he was struck down.

_"HALDIR" I screamed in desperation, stepping backwards I came into contact with thin air. Flailing my arms around wildly to regain my balance, I screamed as I fell into black nothingness. _

I woke up with a strangle scream, I barely noticed I was crying and being rocked by someone who was whispering comforting words.

"Fael oltha tithen nin, fael oltha, nadinen, aler innas tegi naeg nin " (Just a dream little one, just a dream, be silent, no one will bring you pain)Haldir said to me quietly as I calmed down enough to hear the words.

"Im sí si, car alnalla" (I am here now, do not cry) he continued as my crying slowly came to nothing more than a sniffle. Exhaustion began to overtake me again as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I woke up again I was swaying gently, as if I was cantering and something behind me held me firmly in place. The sun warmed my face and body and the wind made my hair stream out, slowly opening my eyes I realised I was on horseback. Blinking my eyes in the bright light my foggy mind came to realise we were in Lorien, the horse beneath me slowed to a walk and finally a halt.

"Mae govannen, maethor o Galadrim!" (Well met warriors of the Galadrim) a voice ahead of us called out. I couldn't help but smile seeing the families of the warriors come rushing forward, hope lined their faces yet that hope disappeared in some as they realised not all had returned.

"So much hope so quickly destroyed" I mused sadly watching a younger female Elf break down into tears as she didn't see the person she was looking for. Among the few happy faces there were so many grieving ones, it almost dimmed the entire festivities of coming back here.

"That is what happens in war" Haldir said stiffly, his voice choked with emotion at the scene before us. He swung down from his horse and I followed suit trying to block of the tears of the grieving. Beleger was right behind us stamping his hoof impatiently as if he knew my keenness to deliver the message and be right on my way back to Rohan.

"Soon mellon nin" I promised the stallion as I took the scroll Gandalf had put in my saddlebags out. 

"Welcome back Warrior Maiden" a soft musical voice came from behind me. I quickly spun and bowed to Galadriel, a few laughs came from around me and I blushed. Trust me to bow instead of curtsey; it was easier to bow in pants anyway.

"It is always a pleasure to return to the Golden Woods my lady" I straighten up and handed her the scroll "A message from Gandalf."

"The message is already known to me, we shall discuss it later if you shall be so kind as to join us for dinner? Haldir shall escort you" Galadriel smiled gently, her words fuelling my curiosity. 

"Of course, it would be my pleasure" I replied politely silently praying dinner wouldn't involve a dress. But judging from Galadriel's smile, which turned into a playful grin, I knew my prayers wouldn't be answered.

I yanked a brush through my hair once more and was finally satisfied the worst of the knots and mess was out of it. After my meeting with Galadriel the healers had ushered me off to the healing springs and attended to my broken arm and worst of the cuts and bruises with Elvish medicine. My arm felt better than it had been since I had broken it and most of my bruises were already fading.

The door of my flet creaked slightly as it was opened and Haldir came into view , he seemed to be glued to the spot in the doorway. I looked at him in the mirror my eyebrow cocked in surprise.

"Don't you know, it's rude to stare" I finally said breaking him out of his trance.

"You look as beautiful as any Elf maiden I have ever seen, with your ears covered it would be easy to mistake you as an Elf" he said and I merely rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it Haldir" I held back the urge to throw something at him for making such a ridiculous statement. 

"Well you look beautiful tonight, shall we go?"

For once I actually agreed with him. I had on a simple silver dress with long flowing sleeves, the bodice was tight and the skirt was a simple long one that hung straight down. I had washed my hair and while it was still wet, pulled it back into a tight braid while I got dressed. After that I let it out and brushed it so it formed soft waves throughout my hair. Taking Haldir's arm I took a deep breath to settle my nerves and we walked to the private dining chambers of the Lord and Lady.

As we entered for the second time that day I found myself bowing instead of curtsying, despite a hard nudge in the ribs from Haldir. As we straightened up I stomped on his foot, very hard, in return for hitting me in the ribs. He grimaced in pain, which wasn't missed by either Celeborn or Galadriel. It was only the 4 of us dining that night which I was glad of, the last thing I needed was a big fancy party.

Polite conversation was made about little things, such as the customs of Rohan and what the Golden Hall was like. Finally after dinner was served and eaten we got to the point of the dinner. Haldir excused himself and I suddenly felt very awkward under the eye of two very powerful Elves.

"The message Gandalf sent is about you Karla" Galadriel said bluntly yet kindly.

"Am I in trouble?" I could feel the colour draining from my face and the nervous butterflies starting to dance in my stomach again.

"Of course not" Galadriel laughed which made the butterflies disappear.

"That's a relief" I smiled taking a drink of water.

"You are the one to lead the first Elven army to Gondor" Galadriel said just as I got a mouthful of water. Thankfully there was no one sitting across from me as I promptly spat the water out in surprise.

"Excuse me?" I choked out, reaching for my untouched wine glass and promptly gulping down the entire contents.

"You are a great warrior Karla, we trust you and in your skills to lead the first army, Haldir shall follow and be but a few days behind you" Celeborn explained to me, I swear he was trying to hold back his laughter. I must have looked like a fish out of water, my mouth was gaping and I'm sure my eyes were nearly falling out of their sockets.

"But why ME?" I was close to hysterical; leading an army was the last thing I expected to be told.

"Tis for the fate of Middle Earth, this is your purpose" Galadriel's words almost instantly soothed me "You shall leave the day after tomorrow."

**Authors Note!**

How's that for a surprise and something different? 

And stella…I'll be following the book, well basically with a few of my own little twists and turns put in. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of the week.

You see that little button down there? You know you want to hit it. Its for the Good of Middle Earth!


	25. Chapter 24

I flew down the stairs trying to pull on my shirt, which was being very uncooperative. I had woken up at dawn as usual but being so tired I managed to fall asleep again only to be woken up to having an irritated Elf banging on my door.    Now I was running down a set of stairs with a shirt half on, the ties on my pants undone but at least my hair was still in a braid and I had boots on. On the last few stairs I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and missed a step. In normal circumstances I would have been fine but having a shirt obscuring my vision slightly and still being tired sent me crashing down the rest of the stairs.

"Ow" I rubbed my head absently only to be hauled to my feet.

"Are you alright?" as the person I ran into.

"Fine" I took the opportunity to pull my shirt on properly and laced up my pants. When I looked up I thought I had hit my head so hard I was seeing double. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the figures again, both were still there clear as day.

"Ah Lady Karla" they both said at the same time and bowed together. I blinked a few times looking completely dumbfounded.  They straightened up and shared an amused smirk before I found my voice.

"You're twins!"

"Elladan" the one on the right supplied his name for me.

"Elrohir" the one on the left said with a small cheeky grin.

"Okay" I said feeling dumb looking from one to the other, I still had no clue as how to tell them apart.

"Lord Elrond wishes to have a word with you, he asked us to escort you" Elrohir said offering his arm to me. I looked down at my now slightly dirty clothes, hardly fitting for seeing the Lord of Rivendell but it would have to do. I looked down and brushed my clothes off slightly and pulled the leaves out of my hair. Taking the arm of Elrohir I smiled slightly.

"Thank you Elrohir."

"I am Elladan" he grinned mischievously. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

"Too tight" I announced undoing the buckles of the armour and allowed myself to breath again. I managed to get it done up but it felt like a corset, limiting all my breathing which is not what I needed in battle.

"How tight is it?" asked the Elf who was helping me find the right size for some armour.

"Like I can't breath tight" I replied and handed him the armour from around the side of the partition. After my chat with Elrond, which was nothing, more than to see how I was Haldir sent me to the armoury to get properly equipped. But as with the same problem in Rohan, nothing seemed to fit me even though I was a light build like the Elves. I had tried on several different armour breastplates and none of them seemed to fit across the chest, hips or shoulders. Not that I was built like your typical female, but all my sword fighting had built up my shoulder muscles and I couldn't help but have some form of hips.

"Can I just go without armour?" I called out as I adjusted my shirt.

"No!" came the simultaneous replies from the armourer and Haldir who claimed he was looking for something. 

"Why not?" I asked for around the 100th  time that morning.

"You are leading an Army, you will look like a leader and as you a representing the race of Elves you shall look the part," Haldir finally explained instead of saying 'I said so.' 

The partition suddenly slid back as I lifted my shirt to wipe my face off, feeling slightly embarrassed both Haldir and the other male Elf got a good look I quickly straightened up. 

"Stand up straight and put your arms above your head" the male Elf ordered. I gave him a questioning look before doing as I was told. He fussed over a piece of cord he was using to measure me, while Haldir was expertly twirling a set of long daggers around.

"Can I have a set of those to match my sword?" I suddenly asked looking wishfully at the beautiful set Haldir had.

"Of course, they will suit you better as they are an easier weapon for a Lady to wield" the armourer said absently and I let out a very un-lady like snort.

"She wield's a sword better than most males" Haldir remarked dryly "But it is only proper you shall be armed properly."

"Would a small dagger to conceal be possible as well?" I asked seeing how far I could push my luck.

"And a bow" Haldir added. I almost grimaced at the thought of using a bow again; even though my arm felt nearly healed I knew shooting was going to be a strain.

"I see you shall be keeping the metal workers busy today" the armourer let out a small laugh and pushed me towards the door "Your belongings shall be ready by nightfall."

I had nothing else to do so I followed Haldir to his flet and flopped down onto his bed while he was sorting out something in his wardrobe. I played with Haldir's blanket absently, my stomach suddenly constricting with nervous butterflies at the thought of what would happen tomorrow.

"I can't do this" I suddenly said "I can't lead an army."

"And why not?" Haldir asked without even turning around from what he was doing.

"Because I'm a nobody" I replied flatly.

"And would a nobody become one of the Fellowship? Would they fight in a terrible battle like Helms Deep which will be remembered in history?" Haldir shot back almost sounding angry. The old me would have lowered my eyes in shame for being scolded but I threw his pillow at him as hard as I could. As soon as he caught it he sent it straight back in my direction, catching it I threw it back at him only to miss and go flying through the now open door and smacked the figure in the doorway.

"Oops" I grinned sheepishly as the pillow was pulled away to reveal a very pissed off looking twin.

"Oops?" The unknown twin raised an eyebrow and before I could blink I was smacked in the head with the pillow.

"Oww!" I protested and threw the pillow again. Only this time it managed to burst as soon as it hit the unnamed twin, sending feathers flying everywhere. I couldn't help it, I just laughed. Haldir's once immaculate room was now covered in feathers and just about resembled a snowfield.

By the time we had managed to clean up the mess the sun had gone down hours ago. It had been a boring day for me but I still felt dead tired, so here I was dragging my tired ass up the never ending stairs. At least I managed to have a bath during the day so I wouldn't need one in the morning. I threw open the door and went to throw myself on the bed only to be tripped over a package lying on the ground.

"OW! Son of a bitch!" I hopped around grabbing my foot that only throbbed for all of 2 seconds. Picking up the package that was neatly wrapped up in some sort of soft material. Carefully pulling the strings, which held it together the material, fell off to reveal my armour. I couldn't help but put on my fish look, which seemed to appear so often now when I was surprised, the armour was absolutely magnificent. Unlike the armour that the Elves had worn at Helms Deep mine was the soft silver colour as my sword was. Along with the armour was a set of twin long daggers which much to my surprise matched my sword as well.

"Wow" I said under my breath as I picked them up. Unsheathing them I twirled them around lazily, as expected they were perfectly balanced and seemed to fit into my hands perfectly. Carefully putting everything on the chair next to my bed I looked at Boromir's vambraces, I had matching vambraces with the armour but somehow I wouldn't feel right not wearing his. Suddenly I remember the letter I had shoved into one of the hidden pockets in my cloak and felt my heart drop, there was no way it would have survived through everything. I had wanted to read it but I could never quite bring myself to it.

For the first time in ages I suddenly felt very alone, here I was amongst the Elves with the weight of responsibility resting on my shoulders. I didn't have Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli to help me anymore; I was now a leader instead of a follower. Rubbing my eyes tiredly I kicked my boots off and fell into bed pulling the covers over my head.

Morning came too quickly for my liking. When I woke up the sun was just barely starting to make its way into the sky. I sighed and kicked the covers off, there was no point going back to sleep as we were supposed to leave a bit after dawn. Blowing the loose strands of hair out of my face I hunted around my room for the change of clothes I knew were there somewhere. Finally finding them I took them and my armour into my small bathroom, after I did my morning call to nature I scrubbed my face with the cold water that had been left in a basin. I quickly got changed and started to pull my armour on, it was incredibly light and a perfect fit. The leaf designed engraved into it shone softly in the morning light that had fast come into the room; finally I put on my boots, cloak and vambraces. Roughly combing my hair with my fingers I yanked it back into a tight braid, only then did I dare look into the mirror. I was shocked at my reflection that stared back, it was still me but somehow I looked older, wiser and I actually looked the part of a leader. I was suddenly filled with confidence; I had been chosen to do this for a reason. I didn't know the reason but I actually had some faith in me that I could now do this.

My weapons were still on my bed where I left them, there was no bow and the small dagger I had asked for wasn't there either. Shrugging off my slight disappointed I picked up my sword and the harness for the long daggers to strap over my back. As I swung them over my shoulder a small clatter beside my foot made me look down, I had found my small dagger.

Gathering myself I marched proudly out of the room and to the army waiting for my commands.

How at this very moment I wished camera were around, what a beautiful picture it would have been. An army of 200 Elves from all the elven kingdoms riding to war with banners caught high in the morning breeze, fine-bred horses clad in armour identical to their owners. As we left to forests of Lorien the armour would have been a blinding sight to any who looks upon us. And here I was, at the head of the army sitting tall and proud with Rumil by my side. It was a great relief to have him as my second in command, even though I didn't know him well Haldir had always spoken highly of his brothers. The plan seemed so easy, ride very hard throughout the day and we should reach Gondor by nightfall. Then talk to the crazy old man called Denethor who's mind had been corrupted by what Galadriel called a palantir. She had warned me that there would be no dawn, a fierce battle would rage but not to lose hope, for help was already marching.

By noon we had passed alongside Fangorn and had briefly let our mounts rest and drink, well more let Beleger rest and drink. The Elvish mounts still looked as fresh as they had when we left; Beleger had only raised a sweat and was still dancing underneath me after his well deserved drink.

"He has elvish blood in him" Rumil laughed at the stallions antics "Though only some, he is not as well behaved as an elven mount would be."

"Care to swap then?" I nudged Beleger gently with my heels and we set off at our fast pace once more. The further south we rode, the darker it seemed to grow. Something in my heart begged me to past towards Gondor faster, but the pace we were already travelling at was close to dangerous.

"Daro!" (Halt) I called out, the command was echoed down the lines as the shimmering mass came to a stop.

"Karla?" Rumil came to my side and I bit my lip worryingly. We on the edge of Druadan Forest and the darkness that seemed to darken the sky was growing even darker. Nightfall was to be upon us in but a few hours and we were still rushed for time. The pace we had ridden at all day couldn't be kept up at night, especially in this rocky terrain. The shadow that threw over the land was worrying me too, it would be too dangerous to set camp for the night.

"Noro bo" (Move on) I made my snap decision "It's too dangerous to stop to make for camp, we need to get to Minas Tirth."

"Wise decision, I did not want to say anything but the shadow makes me feel uneasy" Rumil dropped his voice so I could barely hear it.

"As it worries me," I said in a hushed tone as well "We will not slow down until we reach Minas Tirith, only then will I feel safe as I'm sure goes for everyone."

And so we picked up our pace again, I had a feeling we had just about set a record for riding so far in one day. I almost felt guilty for pushing too hard, looking around seeing the tired faces I had a feeling they'd much rather camp within the safety of a city than be attacked by Orcs.

Everything seemed to blend into a dark blur as we kept racing along, I don't know how we managed to make it so far in nearly complete darkness at a dead gallop without any incidents but I was glad of it. Below me Beleger was starting to lag slightly, his entire body was lathered in sweat but still he kept pushing along keeping up with everyone else. I felt like my body was starting to slump in the saddle, I was forcing to keep my eyes open until suddenly as we came to the top of the hill we were there. Minas Tirith, a white glow in the darkness waiting for us.

"Mae carnen Beleger" (Well done Beleger) I gave him a well-deserved pat before we rode forth towards the city.

Much to my surprise the main gates were opened to us without question. It seemed like the entire city had come to stare at us. As we came into what I guessed to be the main courtyard we were finally halted.

"Who commands this army" a cloaked figure came out from the dim light, striding forward with purpose.

"I do" I said firmly dismounting from Beleger with shaky legs "And with me I bring an Elven army from all the elvish kingdoms, as the tide turns Men and Elves shall no longer be strangers to each other, we will unite in a brotherhood of arms."

There was an eerier silence before the crowd cheered at my words and the cloaked figure came into the light. I just about fainted in shock, he looked almost identical to Boromir except he looked younger.

"And you are?" he looked at me sternly, almost suspiciously.

"She is Lady Karla of Rivendell, the Warrior Maiden and leader of this army, picked by Galadriel the lady of light and Lord Celeborn of the Golden Woods" Gandalf suddenly appeared sounding extremely happily "And she has come at last, you are late my dear."

**Authors Note- **Yay another chapter done! I know I promised it early but I was off competing with the horses again….but I got second in my event so don't be mad at me!

Updates are going to be slower now, for a few reasons.

My boyfriend comes home after being overseas with the Army for 3 months so I'll be spending a lot of time with him. I'm about to bring my other horse into work and finishing off the competition season with the main horse. 

And I've got my other 2 stories which if you haven't read you….GO DO IT….please! Two Worlds is pretty neglected but I have the entire thing mapped out til the end, its just a case of writing it all down and its complicated…..Diaries, I've just about finished the next chapter so bear with me. I might get it done by the end of the week.

As always you know you want to review! They're my inspiration to keep writing


	26. Chapter 25 REVISED!

I politely covered my mouth as I yawned for about the 100th that minute. If my attention wasnt demanded so quickly by Lord Denethor I would have been asleep, even sitting on this comfortable chair was making my eyes droop dangerously low. I raised the teapot to pour myself another cup of tea to attempt to keep me awake when I caught sight of my reflection. I grimaced at my mess I called hair and my face was completely covered in dirt except in the spot where I had scratched my cheek.

"Yuck" I wrinkled my nose at my reflection and sat back with my cup of tea in my hands. I was tired and sore, everything from the long ride hurt a great deal. The only thing I wanted to do was to check to see if everyone else was accommodated and get some sleep.

"My lady, Lord Denethor shall see you now" a servant walked in and bowed low as he addressed me.

"Hannon le, I mean thank you" I mentally slapped myself for slipping into Elvish. I still had troubles picking it up while it was being spoken fluently but I still loved the sounds of it rolling off my tongue. And being around Elves for the last few days didn't help my bad habit of slipping into Elvish either.

Setting my cup down I followed the servant through the barely lit halls, it seemed a never-ending maze of turns and twists but we finally made it to the chamber halls. The servant left with another deep bow and left me on my own. Rubbing my tired eyes I opened the doors and walked in. 

The room was like a throne room, at the head sat a great throne and around it many banners from the glory days of Gondor. In front of the throne sat a man, stooped from old age yet fire burned in his eyes and his stare at me was rather eerie.    Beside him stood Gandalf looking as tired as I felt. As I walked down the carpet the entire room was silent except for the muffled sounds of my footsteps.

"Here stands before me something that comes from one of many myths that have come to life, a Halfing at the service of Gondor, the Nazgul once again in the skies and a Warrior Maiden, much like those shield maidens of Rohan" Denethor broke the silence, his words were powerful yet he lacked any type of emotion in his voice.

"Lord Denethor" I bowed stiffly.

"And where does the loyalty of the army lie? With Gondor or of that Ranger of the North" Denethor snapped his eyes flashing with anger. I looked up briefly to Gandalf and he shook his head slightly, as if to say not to give any information away.

"Our loyalties lie in serving all the free people of Middle Earth" I answered carefully keeping a cool exterior. When this was all finished I knew I would have a lot of questions to ask from Gandalf.

"You wear my son's vambraces, do I take that as a sign of you were his lover?" Denethor suddenly had a gleam of hope in his eyes. I nearly laughed but a warning glare from Gandalf caused me to cough politely to cover it.

"No my Lord we were not" I managed with forced politeness "We were merely friends."

"Such a strong gift for those who are merely friends" Denethor pushed the subject; my humour was fast turning into annoyance at the questions.

"I wear them in honour of a great warrior who died bravely, nothing more my lord" I said through gritted teeth "My heart belongs to another."

The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them; the amazed look from Gandalf just about guaranteed me that I would be up all night with him. Denethor merely waved his hand to dismiss me. I bowed again stiffly and turned on my heel, walking out of the room as fast as I could. The brief talk I had him left me feeling emotionally drained, as if he was looking right through me and my answers. Of course I was physically drained as well, the ride had been extremely long and we had pushed many boundaries getting here as fast as we did. As soon as I was out of the room I shut the door and leant against it heavily trying to gather my tired mind and body together.

"So Legolas has finally captured your heart has he?" Gandalf's voice suddenly cut into my thoughts making me jump, for an old man he could certainly move a lot faster than I could.

"I didn't mean to say that" I let out a big yawn I had been holding in the entire time I was being questioned.

"Are you certain?" Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow at me "Let us walk and talk my dear."

"What about?" I asked innocently as we started walking down the quiet halls. Gandalf was silent for many long moments; the only sound was our footsteps quietly echoing.

"I am having a silent debate on whether to tell Legolas what you just said to me" Gandalf finally said. For some strange reason my stomach twisted into a knot of panic, did I really mean to say what I did?

"Lets call it my tired mind repeating things I'm not too sure about" I replied absently fiddling with a loose strap on my armour. I caught sight of my hands and grimaced slightly, they were red and I could feel some blisters starting to come up on my ring fingers where the reins sat. I really needed a pair of gloves.

"And why would you not be sure of those things?" Gandalf asked gently, the question made my step falter for a moment. It was a good question and I honestly had no clue to what was going on with my feelings at the moment.

"Because it's complicated" I finally said as I quickly caught up to him.

"Love is always a complicated thing, there are never any easy answers, now there's a spare room where Pippin and myself are being accommodated, I am sure you will want to have some rest" Gandalf changed the subject as quickly as he brought it up which I was glad for.

"Thank you, it'll be good to see Pippin again" I smiled realising how much I missed the hobbit's antics.

"And it will be good to have someone who can keep an eye on him to keep out of mischief."

I finally collapsed into bed feeling utterly exhausted. Only stripping off my armour, weapons and boots I fell into bed. Managing to grab my small dagger I stuck it under my pillow, it was a habit of being armed constantly now. Fluffing the pillow up slightly I fell onto it with a happy sigh, I'd only sleep a few hours but it would be a few hours in comfort. I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my side, pulling the blanket over myself as a sudden chill hit the room. I ignored it and wrapped the blanket around myself tighter, until a small creak of the floorboards echoed through the deadly silent room.

Keeping my eyes shut and breathing even I listened as light footsteps made their way closer towards my bed. Shifting slightly I slowly reached for the dagger hidden under my pillow. The person in the room stopped in their tracks as I shifted, they were breathing heavy though it sounded like they were trying to mask it. As I settled down again the footsteps moved closer and I felt the mattress sink slightly as the person sat down.

I didn't move at all, neither did the person sitting on the bed with me. The seconds seemed to tick by until the person sat forward slightly and touched a loose strand of hair. Taking my chance I grabbed the person's hand and pulled my dagger out with the other hand. The person was quicker and a lot stronger than me, they easily avoided my grasp and had my hands pinned down before I could move.

"Drop the dagger, I mean you no harm" a soft male voice broke through the silence.

Feeling slightly trapped I obediently dropped the dagger and the grip on my hands was released quickly after.

"Who are you, what are you doing in here?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low so I wouldn't wake anyone else up.

"Forgive me for my intrusion my lady, I needed to speak with you before I left" the man spoke quietly, sounding almost shy.

"You didn't answer my questions" I remarked rather bluntly, being disturbed when I needed to sleep didn't put me in a good mood at all.        

"I am Faramir, son of Denethor…" he begun before I cut him off.

"You're Boromir's brother."

"Yes I am, I wish to speak about Boromir, you were there for his death" Faramir continued more confidence coming into his voice.

"And you couldn't ask this in the morning for what reason?" I replied with more malice than I had intended.

"My apologises but I leave at first light and I could not rest without knowing" the confidence that was in his voice had vanished. If I wasn't so tired I might have felt a bit guilty for it.

"Knowing what?" my tired mind struggled to make much sense of this situation.

"How did he die? You wear his vambraces so it is only right to assume you were there at his death" Faramir asked timidly.

"Yes I was there at his death, he died a warriors death with honour" I fought back a yawn.

"Thank you, I could not leave without knowing as I may not come back" his voice was now weary, the tone of someone who goes into battle with only a hope of death.

"When you come back we will talk more, if you fight half as well as you're brother I am sure you will be back" I said reassuringly. 

"My lady even though our speech has been short it has been a pleasure" Faramir took my hand and kissed it gently. Then he was gone as quickly as he came, silent as a shadow.

My mind was spinning with so many thoughts I could barely keep them all straight. I sighed wearily once more and let my head sink into the firm pillow I was lying on. No sooner had I done so I fell asleep.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I woke up again. It was still dark but my body was telling me it was dawn, therefore time to get my tired and aching butt out of bed. First thing I needed to do was desperately go to the toilet but an impatient knock on my door sounded like it needed to be answered.

"What?" I opened the door irritably and a second later found myself on the floor with a Hobbit wrapped around me.

"Karla you're finally here! I've missed you so much" Pippin's voice was muffled as his embrace was crushing me.

"Hey Pip," I laughed finally getting enough breath to speak and I hugged him back "Its good to see you too."

"I saw all the Elves ride in with you last night and couldn't wait to speak with you, by the time Lord Denethor finished speaking with you I had fallen asleep" Pippin said in a rush still hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but smile, now that I thought about it I missed all the Hobbits greatly.

"Sorry to say this Pip but today I have to see to the army, we need to set up defences around the city," I said feeling very guilty "But I promise tonight I will talk with you."

"Good for today I shall be in the service of the Steward" Pippin's embrace loosened and he stood up proudly, tall and erect like a soldier should be.

"Well stay out of trouble and do as you're told or I will come and punish you" I scolded him playfully "I am a commander now."

"Aye I know, and what a fine commander you make" Pippin said proudly.

"Thanks Pip" I blushed slightly "Now I really need to relieve myself and get dressed."

"As do I, I will talk to you tonight, I have so much to tell you" Pippin hugged me again before bounding out of the room.

I really wished I had the energy of a Hobbit.

I wandered around the small house until I found what resembled a bathroom and quickly did natures calling. Walking back to my room I found the very small kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting on the table. Holding it in my teeth I went back to my room and in-between bites I pulled a change of clothes and my armour on.

It was hard to hide the pain I felt from my aching muscles. The saddle I rode in was comfortable but after a day of hard riding it felt like I was sitting on a plank of wood. Of course sitting on something that felt like wood made my backside feel bruised, every muscle in my legs protested at every move I made.

Sighing heavily I stop procrastinating and finished dressing. I don't know why but I suddenly felt very lonely and afraid. A lot now rested on my shoulders, the responsibility of the Elves I commanded. That was what was getting to me, I commanded them, all by myself. I didn't have Aragorn or Haldir here to back me up if something went wrong, I had Rumil as my second in command but it still didn't make me feel confident I could do a good job.

Shaking the thought of doubt from my head I left the house we were staying in and went to find Rumil. We had a battle to prepare for.

Climbing down the stairs I noticed people lining the streets, the sound of hoof beats on cobblestones echoed throughout the silence. Men dressed in plate armour carrying the banner of Gondor rode silently through the street. Flowers littered the street as woman and children threw them into the paths of the soldiers or handed the flowers to them. 

"Faramir!" Gandalf called as he pushed his way through the crowd to the leader of the group. He then lowered his voice so I couldn't hear what he was saying. Faramir spoke something to him that made Gandalf stop in his tracks with a look of sorrow on his face.

"May the gods protect you" I whispered quietly as the gates were opened and the silent group rode through the gate. As soon as they were through the gates people started rushing towards the walls to view the battle about to happen.

I couldn't bring myself to watch more death, the soldiers outcome was almost certain. It was a suicide mission. Bile rose in my throat at that thought but I fought it back and turned away.

They might have been on a suicide mission but I still had to prepare for the battle that was to come to us.

I stared at the map of the design of the city defences; there was so much weakness. The city was like Edoras, built for living and not defending. From what I saw of the maps Osgiliath was the main place for defence, Minas Tirith was for living in peace. 

I rubbed my temples and inwardly sighed, I was so lost in my thoughts that when a hand placed itself on my shoulder I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Even a leader needs to take a break to keep up their strength" came Gandalf's voice, calm but firm to leave no room for questions.

"Can a leader announce that they are stuck for ideas for the city's defence and don't know that they should really be a leader?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly and fought the urge to burn everything sitting in front of me on the desk.

"You lay too much doubt on yourself, stop looking at the map and just think," Gandalf said calmly offering me a cup of something that was strong tasting. Taking a long swallow of the drink I frowned slightly in concentration. Then it hit me, the gates of each ring of the city.

"The gates of the city, especially the main one we rode in" I announced feeling proud I had finally worked it out.

"And you doubt your skill" Gandalf patted my shoulder kindly "Do not be too late for I am sure Pippin wishes to swap tales."

"Thanks Gandalf" I swallowed the last of the contents of the mug and rushed off to find Rumil.

"I want a rotating watch on all areas around the lower gates into the city, patrolling with the men of the city will only increase our numbers when the attack comes" I said as Rumil trailed behind me nodding in agreement at the places I was placing the Elves. Not only would we have Archers on the walls, there would also be Elves mixed among the soldiers patrolling the city.

"Mae carnen Karla" (Well done) Rumil looked relieved that unlike Helms Deep the Elves would not be the first ones to break through in battle. The city was well guarded, yet a horrible nagging feeling kept telling me that the next attack would overwhelm our numbers.

As soon as everything was in place I headed to the stable with a few pieces of left over bread for Beleger. Unlike outside the stables were quiet and calm, the only sounds were horses contently munching on hay and shifting in their stalls.

"Hey big fella" I let myself into Beleger's stall giving him a scratch behind the ear before feeding him the bread. Leaning against his neck I inhaled the horse scent that seemed to calm me no matter what.

"We will get through this won't we boy?" I said to the stallion quietly, as if he was agreeing with me he nudged me gently.

"Of course we will" I smiled slightly and with a lingering hug I left the stallion who started to doze in the last rays of the afternoon sun.

**Authors Note!**

Wow finished at last, its been ages since I updated but I've been through some serious writers block. Plus theres been a few personal problems which I found it really hard to write through because the story between Legolas and Karla is kinda based on me and my now ex boyfriend, I couldn't write without bringing up a lot of issues that I didn't want in my story! But its all good now, things are sorted out and I'm happily writing away again.

Just a note this isn't following the book exactly, just very roughly, and only 6 more days until I get to see Return of the King!


	27. Chapter 26

Darkness stretched over the land as dawn came once more and still no hope was found in the hearts of many. Gandalf and Pippin were yet again gone by the time I was dressed and out the door, no sight would be seen of them until nightfall.

The call for the gates to open could be heard throughout the city on numerous occasions. Men wounded and weary from defending Osgiliath came in undisciplined ranks, running as if death himself was chasing them. Yet through the darkness the only light that could be seen across the Pelennor Fields was the burning of houses and barns. The fires slowly spread and more men were forced to retreat back to the city. Yet in the day of no hope there was still a small-organised group of men, marching not running and still fighting.

I greeted men and elves as I paced the walls impatiently. My fingers itched to use my sword again but I knew better than to charge into a reckless siege when it would eventually come to us.

"Karla" Rumil's voice broke into my thoughts, I followed his gaze to what was now unfolding. The fires suddenly burnt with such intensity it nearly hurt my eyes to look at it, there was so much red. Fire, blood, the red banners of the wild men that attacked with the Orcs. Amongst all this a small group of horseman turned to face the enemy, then hell broke loose.

With cries that would haunt my dreams for a long time the enemy charged at the group, chaos erupted as the attack turned to a retreat. The enemy closed in quicker than a heartbeat and without a moment hesitation I was running towards the stables.

"Rochon! Im baur rochon!" (Riders! I need riders) I called knowing that my shout would reach any Elven ears within running distance of the stables. Like ghosts from the mists the flashes of gold armour were in the stables, already mounted in typical Elvish fashion.

Knowing I trusted Beleger with my life I did the same, his bridle and saddle forgotten as I got a leg up onto his back. Grabbing a handful of mane I rode to the front of the riders just in time to hear the trumpet call from the Citadel. It was the call to send out an attack.

The sounds of hoof-beats cantering through the streets and swords being drawn was nearly deafening, as the Elves and Swan Knights of Dol Amroth were the first to be out the gate and galloping towards the battle.

"Herio!" my voice rang out over the noise so loud and clear I surprised myself. Shaking any other thoughts from my head I looked straight ahead into the battle, ignoring the smell and sights around me. The sound of the two clashes could have been heard from Rivendell, it was so deafening I thought I had lost all hearing for a moment. A terrible shriek pierced the air making everything still for the briefest of moments. Through the blackness of the hour, a shining white light faster than any of us came forward.

It was Gandalf and Shadowfax.

My concentration lapsed for a moment as my sword got stuck in a wild mans armour. Giving him a solid kick to dislodge my sword someone hit the back of my head hard and I saw stars for a moment before falling to the ground. All I saw when I hit the ground was masses of legs and all coming towards me, and then I saw Beleger's front legs. Instinctively I curled up into a ball so he wouldn't run over me and I felt several drafts of air go past and the pounding of hooves landing right near me. The masses of feet near me cleared for a moment and I took my chance, grabbing my sword I rolled away from his hooves and precariously took a massive leap onto his back. I managed to end up lying across his back and as I did I caught sight of a body lying on the ground, obviously badly injured.

I'm going mad I thought before sliding right off his back onto the opposite side and managed to strike down the approaching wild man. Beleger was right there protecting me again, rearing up and striking out at anyone who dared to come close to us. Someone from above was smiling upon me that day, as I wasn't touched. The leader of the Swan Knights rode to me, a look of panic crossing his face as he saw me unmounted with an unconscious man in my arms.

"Here!" I yelled using every ounce of strength in my body to heft him halfway up into the saddle.

"The trumpet has sounded for retreat!" he yelled over the noise of battle, a group of Elves and the Knights had closed around us, effectively sealing the enemy away. Though the battle had turned from a retreat to an onslaught. Orcs and Wild Men littered the ground, the hunters were now the hunted as the Knights looked impatient to go after them. But the retreat was called and so that was what we must do.

"Well go!" I yelled back smacking his horse with the flat of my sword on the rump.

"Karla!" I heard Rumil call out as he galloped towards me, arm outstretched.

I'm going to die was the first thought that entered my head as he bore down upon me and our arms locked. As if I weighed nothing he swung me behind him on his horse and as soon as Beleger was right beside up I jumped onto his back. I was nearly unseated and I clung onto his mane with my free hand desperately as I kicked him into a gallop.

"Nan barard!" (To the tower) I commanded and the Elves broke away from the battle. The elvish steeds easily catching up with those of the Knights and we rode back to the city in silence. As always Rumil was by my side the instant he could get to me, on the other side the Knight I had talked to on the battlefield has slowed down and rode next to me in silence. The man in his arms looked oddly familiar, he resembled Boromir a lot and then it clicked.

It was Faramir.

The healer fussed over the large swelling on the back of my head where I had been hit. How it happened was a mystery to me, though the mystery still managed to make it hurt a great deal.

"Are you done?" I asked impatient to get out of the healing halls, judging by the look on Gandalf's face when he saw me ride in covered in dirt and blood I had a lot to explain.

"Do you have more pressing matters to attend?" the healer applied something cool on my skull, which quickly turned into a burning sensation.

"Yes" I winced and fought the urge to rub the burning spot, luckily it quickly turned to a numb feeling. The throbbing pain quickly went away, though the start of a slight headache was still there. No doubt it would turn into a thundering pain in a few hours.

"You are free to go, those matters that you must attend to must be extremely important or I shall have you back here in an instant to make sure you rest properly" the healer scolded me lightly. I shrugged and gathered my weapons ignoring my spinning head as I did, as much as I would have loved a few hours sleep I had to find Gandalf.

Luckily I didn't have to go far, as soon as I stepped out of the room I nearly ran straight into him.

"A wise decision was made on your behalf today Karla but do an old man a favour?" Gandalf said smoothly "Do not ride in Elven style while riding into battle as you nearly made my heart stop when I saw you."

"I'll remember to put a bridle on next time" I said solemnly trying to hold back a laugh, it didn't last long though for I took 2 steps and burst out laughing.

"It is good to see that your humour has suffered none despite a very close call," Gandalf laughed with me as we walked out of the house of healing. He was right, even though I could have been so easily killed when I fell off Beleger I was still here, and laughing about it. I must have been going insane. 

"You will need it tonight Karla, tonight will be a great test of strength for Minas Tirith" Gandalf continued "They will need a leader, a calmness around the storm that will come, I need you to be that calmness, you have already proved yourself many times over."

I could feel my face grow red into a furious blush; it was still nearly impossible to believe I who I was now compared to a few months ago. 

"I'll do my best Gandalf," I promised.

"That you will" Gandalf clasped my shoulder affectionately "Now I have some very pressing matters to attend."

And with that he was gone, though I wasn't by myself for long. As I walked back to where I had been pacing earlier today I was stopped by the Knight I had given Faramir to.

"My lady" he bowed deeply "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier."

"A battle is hardly a place to introduce yourself" I remarked dryly.

"Indeed" the Knight laughed slightly "But it is still proper for one to introduce themselves, especially to one who saved the Steward's son in battle, I am Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth."

"Mae govannen my lord, I am Lady Karla of Rivendell" it was strange how easy that sounded to my ears now, it was almost as if I actually belonged here.

"Well met indeed, it is a pleasure my lady" Imrahil took my hand and kissed it gently causing me to blush yet again "I am about to take my evening meal, would you care to join me?"

"I must decline, I wish to check on the Elves I command a few were injured in today's battle" I replied truthfully, even though the grumble of protest from my stomach was telling me dinner sounded like a better idea.

"Then I will walk with you, it has been many years since I have seen an Elf inside the walls of Minas Tirith" Imrahil offered his arm to me, which I accepted with a smile. I had felt so lonely here; it was good to finally have some company.

"So you were not raised in Rivendell?" Imrahil asked me curiously as we sat on the edge of the wall of the 3rd circle. Despite the growing fear from the advancing army, the night seemed almost peaceful if you could shut out the noise. We had gone to see the Elves and Rumil quickly shooed me out, saying I needed my rest after such an injury I sustained. Then I had dined with Imrahil in his private quarters, it was nothing fancy but it felt good to sit down and eat a meal, not eat on the run.

"No, I wandered for many years before coming to Rivendell" I said vaguely "Lord Elrond was kind enough to give me a home to call my own."

The smell of smoke grew thick in the air as pits were dug making lines and lines of deep trenches in the shape of a ring just out of bow range from the walls. Fires were lit in the pits, though there was nothing to fuel them they burned on quickly. The catapults then came forward; even though men laughed at them I feared them greatly. They were certainly a force that was underestimated; I expressed my concern to Imrahil who only laughed it off.

"Do not fear my lady, Minas Tirith is built with material greater than the Fortress of Othanc, unconquerable by steel or fire and unbreakable except if they earth itself crumbled beneath it."

"Still…" I trailed off and bit my lip in worry. They didn't look like creaky catapults that would fall apart after a shots, they were menacing. Strong and dark they only stood out in the darkness by the fire of the Orc's around them.

"What is Rivendell like?" Imrahil asked changing the subject.

"Its…." I started before an explosion cut me off. Without warning the 1st ring of the city was on fire. The catapults wasted nothing on the walls that would not break but flung them high into the city itself.

"Holy shit" I gasped as more and more came. Wasting no time I got to my feet and ran off. It was chaos everywhere, men just looked upon it in defeat. I started yelling orders at no one in particular.

"Put the fires out! Get those fires put out" I yelled as I went down the streets, as if they men were glad for the orders they rushed about doing everything they could to follow them. I found Rumil and a few other Elves already forming a bucket brigade as a fire burnt dangerously close to the stables where our horses were housed. The elven bred horses had trust in their masters for not a call of panic came from the stable as the fire was quickly extinguished.

Out of the blackness a horrible wail came from the skies. A cry of pure evil and malice and with every horrible shriek it seemed to strike even more terror into the hearts of everyone.

"Delu raug!" (Fell creature) Rumil cursed as he winced as the cries from the other Nazgul came through the air.

I couldn't help it; I put my hand to my ears. The noise was just too terrible and with each cry it seemed to make me feel hopeless about this situation. I had to snap out of it, I was a leader and this wasn't helping anyone. I made a promise to Gandalf to be the calm during the storm and I would not break that promise.

The loud rolling of drums suddenly drowned the cries of the Nazgul out. From the blackness came great beasts, easily the size of a house and obviously outfitted for war judging by the spikes that decorated them.

"What are they?" I called to Rumil pointing out towards the beasts. He faced paled ever so slightly in the dim light of the fire that lit the city.

"It is a Mumakil of the Harad" he said grimly and my jaw tightened in determination.

"I want archers keeping them away, they are here to distract us so we need to distract them" I said tightly and he nodded, calling the command for archers.

In the blink of the eye there was a line of Elven archers lined against the wall, each had an arrow notched and ready to fire.

"Hado I philinn!" (Release arrows) I called over the sound of the every increasing volume of the rolling drums. A shower of arrows flew through the air, and with deadly accuracy hit some sort of target.

Thank god for Elven archers I thought, the distance between us and the enemy was so great I didn't think even the Elves could reach them. I was concentrating on the Mumakil so much I didn't notice the battering ram come forward, it wasn't until the loud boom of it hitting the gate that I saw it.

"I annon!" (The gate) I yelled "Hado I philinn na annon!" (Release arrows at the gate.)

It was no use; still it slammed against the gate making sounds louder than thunder. Through the fire rode a hideous shape, a rider dressed completely in black. His robes billowing in the slight wind as he rode forward slowly, tramping anything in his path. He halted and held up a long pale sword and the world seemed to stand still. No sound was made, no bow sang as an arrow could have easily killed him.

The battering ram went forward again with another boom. The black rider stood up in his stirrups and cried in a language that sounded as old as the world. Three times he called, three times the ram boomed as it hit the gate and suddenly with a flash of white light. The gate of Gondor broke.

"Togo hon dad!" I broke the silence that seemed to fill the city as the Black rider slowly walked forward "Dago hon!" (Bring him down, Kill him!)

The black rider looked up at me and flung his hood back, the very sight of him made my soul freeze. He was nothing, not even a shadow except for the crown sitting upon his head. My heart clenched in fear, as his invisible stare seemed to make my heart clench in fear, my lung constricted and I couldn't breath. I felt on the urge of passing out yet I held the stare he mocked me with, I vaguely saw a white flash from the corner of my eye.

"You cannot enter here!" Gandalf's voice boomed throughout the city "Go back to the Abyss prepared for you! Go back and falling into nothingness that is prepared for you and your master, go!"

The stare was broken from me as the black rider turned to face Gandalf and from an unseen mouth a pure evil laugh erupted.

"Old fool!" he said with his laugh still mocking, "Old fool, this is my hour, do you not know death when you see it, die now and curse in vain!"

The rider lifted his sword and flames ran down it but still Gandalf did not move. Breaking the silence a single cock crowed, welcoming the dawn that would never come. As if to answer the crow horns bellowed in the distance, the harsh horns of the Rohan came from the north. Then like a breath of fresh air the fair call of an Elven horn echoed throughout the still dawn.

Rohan and the Elves were here.

A smile crept onto my face as the Black rider turned and fled from the gate, a new hope came over the city like waves upon a beach.

"We ride," I said quietly to Rumil "Keep half the Archers up here, the rest will ride out and greet their kin on the battlefield."

I sat quietly on Beleger while waiting for the Elves to assemble behind me. This time I had enough sense and time to put a bridle and my saddle on. The final ring of hoof beats stopped and everything was silent behind me.

"Herio!" (Charge!) My cry rang loud and clear as I raised my sword. With the slightest touch of my heels Beleger sprang forward, eager to join the battle. As we left the gate I could see armies of Rohan fighting their way through the hordes of enemies. Kicking Beleger forward we plunged into the enemy head on. Everything was a blur to me, stab kill, the shrieks of the dying and suddenly calls of despair and retreat sounded. 

"The Corairs of Umbar! The last stroke of doom" men called out in despair and started to flee. The Elves stood their ground and I held up my sword to defy the new enemy when suddenly a bright glimmer caught my eye. The first ship bore a banner like no other; upon it be a white tree and seven stars and the high crown of Gondor.

"Aragorn" I grinned like a madman. The ships came to the shore and out rode Aragorn, tall and proud like the King he was going to become. Trumpets and bells from Gondor filled the air and all the enemy could do was stare in amazement as if held by some spell.

Men poured from the ships and plunged themselves straight into battle, snapping out of my trance I plunged back into battle. Driving towards the East with the Knights of Dol Amroth, there was sun finally breaking from the shadow. The trolls and Orcs hated the sunlight, it crippled them as they were easily cut down and we made our way back into the middle of the battlefield.

My bad arm began to ache again but still I fought on, I found myself next to Haldir as we battled grimly. The Southrons and Easterlings were strong and war-hardened, I found myself many times locked in battle with one. I was so concentrated on my battling with those around me I didn't notice the thundering footsteps coming towards me at a fast rate. As I looked up a Mumakil thundered right over Beleger and I before collapsing a few feet in front of me.

"That only counts as one!" I heard Gimli yell as Legolas nimbly jumped off the dead Mumakil. 

Long was the battle, I just about zoned out to everything around me, which was probably a good thing. So much death, my hands were stained with the blood of many and as the calls of victory echoed over the battlefield my fatigue finally hit me.

My arms felt like lead, various scratches and nicks could now be felt and the cursed headache that was bound to come was now upon me. My entire body was covered in sweat and my eyes stung from the hours sweat had dripped into them. Beleger was the same, as we walked back towards the city he dragged his feet and his entire body was a lather of sweat. 

"Karla" a voice came from beside me and I felt a hand on my leg. Looking up at me was Legolas; it brought a small smile to my face.

"I think I'm covered in grime," I said lamely, my tired brain not being able to process a logical thought.

"That you are" he smiled back at me and as we entered the gates he held out his arms while I dismounted. Good thing he did for my legs nearly collapsed on me as I slid down from the saddle, it felt like I was numb from the waist down.

"I think I need a bath and sleep" I said quietly wrapping my arms around Legolas' neck for support.

"You deserve it maethor nin, come" (My warrior) we both quietly walked away from the group and I led him to the house I had been staying in. As soon as the doors were closed he pulled me into his embrace and kissed me hard. Surprised by his actions but I found myself kissing him back just as hard, these last few days had been very hard.

I had a horrible feeling they were going to get harder.

But whenever I was in his arms it felt like nothing else mattered, I sighed in contentment as we just held each other in silence. 


	28. Chapter 27

I had sat down for all of 5 minutes and drank all the water I could before I started to feel nauseous. Swallowing back the bile that rose in my throat I rose to go find where everyone had disappeared. Legolas had said something about the Houses of Healing, which was understandable seeing as the injured would be carried in for many hours. Unlike Helms Deep I was still very much conscious and no matter how tired I was, I wanted to help. The entire city was glowing from the light coming from it, every single corner was lit up and plenty of people were rushing around. Following a few soldiers carrying a stretcher I found myself in the busiest places in Minas Tirith, the Houses of Healing. As soon as I walked in I had a pile of bandages dumped into my arms and basically got told to get to work.

So I did.

I didn't know a great deal about healing but I'd done some first aid back home, on humans and horses. My first patient I had been directed to had a horrible slash across his chest, though not deep it was still bleeding and needed stitches. I explained to the soldier who noticeably grimaced but nodded.

"A warrior and a healer" he smiled through his pain as I began the carefully stitch the wound.

"How do you know I am a warrior?" I jested lightly trying to keep his mind off the pain, knowing all too well I was still wearing armour.

"How could one miss a sight like yourself?" he chuckled before clenching his teeth in pain. 

"Sorry" I said weakly trying to get the last few stitches done in a hurry to save the poor man from any more pain. Looking up once I had finished, the man had passed out from pain. Quickly bandaging the wound I moved onto the next person I found unattended, and so the night wore on. More and more wounded were brought in until the entire ward was full, then they begun to fill the storerooms. None of the healers really noticed me, I was just moving from person to person, soothing screams of pain and doing anything I could to help. I stitched wounds; splinted broken bones, bandaged lesser wounds and all the while it never occurred to me none of the people I tended to were injured to the point of death. I saw no Elves among the injured either which I was grateful for, though I felt selfish for it I could not bear to lose anyone that was under my command.

I had finished splitting a soldiers arm when another casualty was placed beside me, even over the cries of the wounded and dying I could hear him crying. Turning on my heel I turned to face the soldier and nearly fell back on my backside in shock. He looked no older than 13, his entire upper body was stained with blood and he was shaking feverishly. Carefully peeling his shirt back I held back the wave of nausea that suddenly hit me, his stomach had been impaled onto something and his chest was a series of bleeding gashes.

"Am I going to be alright?" each word was a struggle to come from the boy's lips. His hand reached up and ignoring the blood that covered it I took his hand in mine. Tears filled my eyes as I looked down to the boy; life was already leaving his battle worn body.

"Yes" I managed to keep my voice steady "Of course you are, but you have to rest now."

"It hurts" he started sobbing, a fresh batch of tears running down his face.

"Go to sleep" I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

The boy took a deep breath and with a shudder his entire body went limp. His hand lost its grip from mine and slid down to his body. I slowly got up and walked quietly out of the Houses of Healing. As soon as I was in the street I felt my stomach start doing flip-flops and whatever I had in my stomach was going to come and greet me. I ran to the closest dark corner and promptly threw up. My stomach emptied itself of everything until I was just dry retching. I couldn't breath at first; my sobs prevented any air entering my lungs.

Breathe Karla breathe I thought as my lungs constricted from lack of air. I was hyper ventilating, in a dark corner with no one to help me.            Stars starting to dance in front of my eyes as I finally calmed down enough to draw in a breath. Then another, and another until the cool night air put the burning sensation in my lungs out. 

Finally feeling well enough to straighten up I walked around, no idea where I was going but I just kept walking. Step after step, my feet just seemed to put one in front of the other walking to an unknown place. The night air was chilly so I wrapped my cloak around me tightly, pulling my hood up so no one would notice me. In armour without my face showing I almost looked like a man, but the slight bulge of my hips gave it away. Now with my cloaked wrapped around me, not hugging my figure in anyway I was positive I would pass for a man.

It was probably a good thing seeing as my feet stopped outside the tavern.

I hesitated for a moment before going in. It was packed, seemed as if anyone who wasn't injured or helping was in here getting drunk. I squeezed my way through the crowd ignoring the strange looks I received from a few people. I was about to rudely asked what they were looking at when I realised my cloak had come open slightly, revealing my armour. I hadn't even realised I was still fully armed, and blood stained as well.

Shrugging I made my way to where the busy bartender was and he took one look at me before sliding a large mug of something my way. Clutching it like it was the only thing to keep me alive I squeezed my way through the crowd and planted myself in the corner.

As soon as I sat down and put my aching feet on the seat opposite me, I took a long drink of the contents in my mug. I just about threw it back up again as soon as it hit my stomach. I had no idea what it was but it made my eyes water and felt as if it left a trail of fire as it went down into my stomach.

As I drank I noticed the number of people in the tavern grew less as soldiers came and escorted them out. My first mug was empty and replaced before I could ask for another one by a harassed looking barmaid. My senses were starting to feel very numbed, even after 1 drink so I literally guzzled my second, quickly followed by a third.

My 4th took a lot of effort to even get a few sips out of it. The mug seemed to not be cooperating where it should be going and the entire room was spinning. I managed to focus on someone very tall standing next to me, though I couldn't quite work out if it was 2 or 3 people.

"Hi" I slurred squinting my eyes trying to focus on the multiple people that had starting spinning around the room.

"Up" commanded a familiar voice and I was hauled to my feet. 

I swayed on my feet before falling into a solid built body covered in armour. I giggled insanely as arms wrapped around me as if trying to steady me.

"Legolas?" I managed to ask, my voice muffled as my face was still buried in their chest.

"No Haldir, what are you doing Karla?" Haldir's voice sounded weary, bordering on angry.

"Got drunk" I nodded and went to reach for my mug again. Out of the security and support of Haldir's arms I fell right onto the floor, landing on my still mending arm.

"Owww" I complained sitting up, which only resulted in banging my head against the bottom of the table. I heard a weary sigh from Haldir and suddenly I was over his shoulder, being carried out of the tavern.

"Put me down!" I shrieked and struggled all the way out of the tavern. As soon as we were onto the street I was ungracefully dumped on my rear. Ignoring Haldir I struggled to my feet and walked down the street in what I thought to be a straight line. I giggled again as I starting putting on foot right in front of the other and waving my arms around for balance. My balance started to tip towards the left and I waved my arms frantically in a vain hope to regain balance. It was no help as I crashed to the ground once more.

"Haldiiiiiiiiiiiir" I called out "I need help."

"Yes you do" Haldir said as he appeared at my side "Though I should leave you here to crawl back."

"You wouldn't!" I gaped in mock horror as he pulled me to my feet.

"I would," he said somewhat dully.

"Why my lord you would not dare" I giggled and threw myself into Haldir's arms "Surely you fear the wrath of the one I love."

"I fear his wrath of what he would do to me …… did you say you love him?" Haldir held me out at arms length. I crossed my eyes and poked my tongue out, very childish but it brought a faint smile to his face. My stomach suddenly did a complete 180 degree turn and I barely managed to turn around before collapsing to my knees and emptying my stomach. Again.

This time I didn't protest when I was scooped up into Haldir's arms. Enjoying the comfort and security I put my head down onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I was lying on my bed. My head was still very fuzzy and my mouth felt as if fur was growing in it. Groaning I reached over for the jug of water that I always left on my bed stand. Somehow without too much effort I managed to grab a hold of the handle and pull it towards my mouth. The effort caused me to spill most of it down my shirt but the water I got killed the fur farm in my mouth. I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes again, no sooner had I done that my door creaked open.

"Go away, too much noise makes my head hurt" I mumbled into the pillow. The mattress sunk down slightly as someone sat down onto it. Without warning the blanket was pulled from over my head and I blinked in the dull light. Legolas was sitting on the edge of my bed smiling slightly.

"Still cannot hold your ale?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied simply making an effort to pull the blanket from his grasp and back over my head.

"Pray tell what made you attempt to drink that much?" his tone had switched from amused to slightly cold.

"Long night" I muttered, the sudden memory of why I had gotten drunk flooded back into my head. Before I could stop it I burst into tears. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into Legolas' grasp.

"Shhh man le trasta mir nin?" (What troubles you my jewel?) he asked softly as I cried into his tunic. 

"A boy" I managed to choke out between a sob "A boy, he was no more than a boy."

"Who was?" he sounded confused but his words only caused me to cry harder.

Neither of us spoke for what seemed an eternity. Finally I had calmed down enough to trust my voice.

"I went to the Houses of Healing in search of everyone and I basically got told to get to work, there was a boy, no more than 12 or 13" I paused to take a breath to calm myself "He was seriously injured, there was nothing that could be done, he died while holding my hand."

"He died with someone comforting him" Legolas hugged me tighter "Not everyone will have the same, many lives were taken on the Pelennor Fields at the hands of creatures that know nothing but hatred, in his last moments of life he was with someone who cared for him."

I sighed but said nothing, his words were so true but there was nothing I could say to them. My eyes began to get heavy, as exhaustion finally caught up with me and all I wanted to do now was sleep.

"Stay with me" I pleaded Legolas not willing to loosen my grip on him.

"Of course, it has been lonely without you by my side" he gently kissed my forehead. 

With help from Legolas I climbed out of my armour and outer clothing until I was just in my leggings and a very loose shirt. I moved over slightly as he got into bed with me to make room for both of us on what was a bed barely big enough for myself. He wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled me close as if he was afraid to let go.

"I am glad I have you here in my arms" Legolas said softly as he ran his long fingers through my hair "I lost sight of you at the end of the battle and feared for your life."

"I missed you" I tilted my head up slightly and gave him a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter and kissed me back.

"And I" he said so softly I nearly didn't hear him.

I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes. I was instantly asleep.

It was late afternoon when I finally woke up, amazingly enough with no hangover. The house was very quiet and after a quick inspection I found I was alone. Resisting the urge to go back to sleep, I quickly scrubbed my face clean with some leftover water in the basin to wake up. When I wandered back into the kitchen there was a note scribbled on the table for me.

Karla 

My apologises for not waking you, for you looked so peaceful and were in dire need of sleep. I shall return later in the evening bearing news on what shall happen next. I shall apologise to Aragorn though I doubt apologies shall be needed. Legolas

I smiled slightly at the letter. It was such a sweet and simple gesture, especially seeing as it was just to let me get some sleep. Trying to make myself feel useful I lit a fire in the store and put the kettle on. There was no food in the house at all but there was a small ceramic pot full of tealeaves and another of sugar. Dumping a handful of leaves into the kettle I wandered back into my bedroom to tidy myself up.

As I walked into my room I untied the small piece of leather I used for a hair band and shook my braid out. Absently raking my fingers through my hair I searched around the room for a brush I knew I had somewhere. When I turned to search my bedside table I caught the reflection of what my face looked like in the small mirror.

I hadn't realised it but I had a black eye and a large sized bruise on my left cheek. Shaking my head slightly I lifted up my shirt to discover what seemed to be a few hundred bruises as well as a few scrapes. I wasn't too sure I wanted to look at my legs because there was no doubt they were in the same condition. Sighing I abandoned my search for a brush and just left my hair loose.

The tea had boiled by the time I walked into the kitchen and as if everything was on autopilot I poured myself a cup and sat down. I then became painfully aware of the bruises I must have acquired on my backside from even more hours in the saddle. I stared into my teacup blankly watching the small trails of steam rise from it.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, knocking my cup of tea over in the process. I shot up and turned to face the person who had snuck up on me. It was Legolas, looking rather amused.

"Did I startle you?" he asked looking like he was about to burst out laughing any moment.

"Of course not" I lied putting my hand over my furiously beating heart "What's happening?"

I regretted the question as soon as it left my mouth. A dark, almost fearful look crossed his fair face. He said nothing but pulled me into his embrace and hugged me tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and absently played with a few strands of loose hair.

"Promise me no matter what I tell you, you will remain here in Minas Tirith" his voice was tense "Promise me, you still stay here and be safe."

"What's going on?" I asked confused, I had never seen him like this.

"We march for the Black Gate."

My entire body stiffened in fear at his words. I didn't want to be in another battle. I had seen enough bloodshed and grief to last me a few lifetimes.

"Promise me Karla" Legolas broke into my thoughts and looked me straight in the eye "I cannot bear the thought of losing you."

"I promise," I said and he breathed a sigh of relief. He lent in so our forehead were touching and took my hands in his.

"We leave at dawn," he said quietly giving me a soft kiss on the nose.

"Then spend tonight with me" I replied with my voice scarcely above a whisper "Please."

Legolas kissed me so softly it felt like a butterfly had brushed against my skin. Harsh reality suddenly hit me and I felt tears well in my eyes. This could be our last night together, this could be the last time I ever saw any of my friends.

"Karla?" Legolas' quiet voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I never knew 3 words could have so much effect on me. I expect to freeze up, want to cry and run away saying it couldn't happen. But I found myself sinking into his arms, never wanting to be let go. The small amount of time we spent apart really did make me realise what I had been denying my heart.

"I love you too," I said softly.

His entire body seemed to have tensed up at my silence and quickly relaxed. He ran his fingers through my loose hair then gently cupped my cheek.  

"The moment you rode from Helms Deep until I saw you again made my heart ache, I could not ride away again and not have told you" Legolas smiled slightly.

I smiled back and draped my arms around his neck. Suddenly everything felt right, I felt complete once more as if our words had made two people into one. If the world had crashed down around us, I don't think either of us would have noticed.

"Come" he finally said quietly breaking the silence that had stretched over us once again "I grow weary of this day."

I said nothing but followed him into the bedroom. I was still slightly tired and made no protests about climbing back into bed. Legolas wrapped his arms around me, as he did he accidentally poked me in a ticklish spot. I gave a startled yelp and jumped away. Legolas suddenly got a wicked grin on his face and with no effort had me pinned down and was tickling me.

"Stop it" I gasped for air between my laughing. With a pathetic pout he finally stopped it but still had me pinned down.

"Do you yield?" he asked with a smirk, without waiting for an answer he brushed his fingers down my stomach and back towards my ticklish spot. 

"Yes!" I laughed trying to wriggle away from his wandering hands. His smirk only widened as his fingers trailed closer, then he poked me. I jumped and moved as far as I could from his cursed hands.

"Do that again and there shall be no more kisses for you tonight" I warned, my tone light and teasing. He swiftly kissed me, lingering for longer than usual. The grip on me released and I pulled him in closer.

The sun on my face woke me up, as did the sound of muffled hoof beats, which sounded miles away. I rolled over and went to put my arms around Legolas only to find thin air. I suddenly woke up fully and then it hit me. He had left.

Last night before we fell asleep he had whispered goodbye to me, in my half asleep state I thought nothing of it. A lump rose in my throat as I quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed my boots, yanking them on as I went. A hint of silver flashed on the bedside table as I went out causing me to back track.

A ring, Legolas' ring that he had never taken off was sitting on top of a piece of paper. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to come I took the ring and absently slipt it on my finger and unfolded the paper.

I shall be needing this when I return, keep it safe for me meleth nin.

Promise or no promise my mind was quickly made up. I couldn't sit here doing nothing while my friends…. my love…rode to their doom. I changed into a clean set of clothes and my armour in record time. My hands were shaking with fear, which made it hard to buckle up my vambraces, but I gritted my teeth and pushed the fear away. 

As soon as I was dressed and armed I run out the door and straight to the nearly stables. Beleger was waiting at the door, stamping his foot in annoyance at being left behind. Smiling slightly at the stallion's antics I took his bridle off the hook next to his stall and slung it over the door. My saddle wasn't hard to find, it was the only one there.

Throwing my saddle onto Beleger's back I tightened the girth and threw his bridle on. Leading him up I hitched up my leggings slightly and swung myself into the saddle. Gathering up the reins and whatever courage I had left in me I dug my heels into Beleger's sides and he eagerly cantered off. We cantered through the remaining rings of the city and finally out of the city and chasing the army that had left. It looked like just a blur of cloud and dust in front of me, barely an hour ahead.

"Let's go boy," I said to the stallion as he pranced around. Giving him his head he let out an eager buck and galloped off in pursuit.

**Authors Note!**

AHHHHHHHH please don't kill me!

I've been trying to update, really I have…and I FINALLY managed to finish writing this up tonight.

Though I regret to announce this is nearly the end, only a few more chapters and my baby will be done. After that I plan to completely rewrite Two Worlds…and after that, who knows? I might have a brilliant idea for another story in the meantime.

I am going to be horrible and mean though….theres 2 ways I've wanted to end this story. But I'm not going to tell you what the plots are ;)

Just pick 1 or 2 and you'll get a surprise!

Please review and tell me what you think, and remember I have to say alive to finish the next few chapters


	29. Chapter 28

No matter how hard I rode I never seemed to catch up.

By nightfall I had lost sight of the army and Minas Tirith. Beleger was a lather of sweat and blowing hard by the time we pulled up for the night. There was a few trees covering the bare landscape and a tiny steam trickling through a crack in the ground. It was only about 2 inches wide but enough for both of us to drink our fill. I lay down and drank as much as I could, splashing the cold water over my face as I went. Beleger was still drinking when I got up and took his saddle off. Knowing he wouldn't go anywhere I took his bridle off once his head came up from drinking.

"You're a good boy," I said to him softly scratching his ears. He snorted in reply and lowered his head as if encouraging me to scratch his ears some more. I smiled slightly while absently playing with his ears.

Nothing around me looked familiar, the further I rode the more lost I seemed to get. I had been following the straight road the army would have taken. The landscape was barren and yet I seemed to be finding more trees the further I went along. I had no supplies with me and my stomach was protesting loudly about the lack of food. Sighing I set my saddle up against a tree and lent against it, closing my eyes. It was almost as someone had given me some sleeping pills, I was instantly asleep.

I was floating on an endless white space. I had a feeling I had been here before but I couldn't quite place when.

_"You have learnt your lesson, it is time for you to go home" came a whisper quiet voice along the breeze._

_"I am home," I protested._

_The white began to disappear, being replaced with a golden streak on the horizon and a single birdcall made me jump._

I was suddenly jolted awake and I instantly shielded my eyes against the bright glare of the sun. The forest had suddenly become a lot denser overnight; the small trickle of water was now a wide rushing stream. I bolted upright and whistled frantically for Beleger. My whistle was answered by a soft neigh and the sound of hoof beats, muffled by the soft underfoot.

"Where'd you go?" I scolded him gently as he came back to my side. Stroking his neck to calm myself more than anything else I took a good look around. All this was so familiar; I was about a 5-minute ride from my old house. Not my home, this wasn't my home anymore.

Struggling to hold back tears I threw Beleger's tack onto his back. Mounting as quickly as I had the girth done up I turned him in the direction my house would be. Digging my heels in we took off at a flat out gallop. Branches whipped at my face, stinging my face as we tore along. I barely felt them, all I needed to know what had happened. The trees cleared thinned out slightly and Beleger's hooves suddenly came into contact with concrete. My driveway.

There was my house, showing no signs of aging. It was like I left it, everything exactly in the same place. Just like no time had gone by at all here. I suddenly felt dizzy and gripped onto my saddle to stop myself from falling. Once my head stopped doing circuits I dismounted Beleger and led him to a spare paddock. While I was untacking him I heard various impatient neighs coming from the barn, horses demanding their breakfast. Forgetting about my shock I went to the barn and dumped my tack in the feed room, then got to the usual routine of making breakfast for the other horses. Sticking the 5 buckets of feed in the wheelbarrow I pushed it down the aisle of the barn and quickly fed them. Only when I went to wipe my hands did I realise I still had my full armour on. Sighing I went into the tack room and took it all off, placing it and Beleger's tack out of sight. I went to pull Legolas' ring off my finger but stopped. I took a good look at it through tear-blurred eyes; he had trusted me to look after it. I wouldn't be there when he returned to give it back.

Wiping the tears that had trickled over I grabbed a good chunk of a bale of hay and threw it out the Beleger before going into the house. Everything was still the same there as well; the clock read the date after the funeral. Walking into my bedroom the bottle of sleeping pills was still sitting on the bedside table. The clothes I had worn to the funeral were still in a crumpled heap on the floor, along with my towel.

It was all too much for me. I threw myself onto the bed and starting crying. I cried for my friends I'd never see again, I cried for the fate that might behold them. Most of all, I cried for the love I had lost. My life seemed to be doomed to never be loved again.

"Please Karla, I'm begging you" my sister Laura looked as if she was about to get on her knees and beg, "Its just watching her while I'm at work."

I sighed and leaned against the wall of the stable I was cleaning. It was weeks later and my entire life had felt as if I was just on autopilot. My family assumed I was still getting over Jason's death but they were far from right. While part of me still loved him, and always would, I had moved on and my heart wasn't even in this world anymore.

"Karla PLEASE!" Laura raised her voice and dropped to her knees. It was her first day on a job on some movie set; she couldn't find a baby sitter for her 6 year old daughter.

"Ok Laura, give me 5 minutes to finish this stable" I said reluctantly. It wasn't that I didn't like my niece, I just didn't want to do anything these days. Let alone travel 2 hours to the middle of nowhere and spend the entire day bored out of my mind, watching a bored child.

"Great" Laura smiled brightly "Don't forget to get changed! This is a movie set, not a barn."

I only rolled my eyes and purposely kicked up the shavings in her direction as she left. I had no intention of changing, though I would shower myself in deodorant before I went. Finishing the stable quickly I emptied the wheelbarrow and grabbed an armful of hay to feed Beleger. Making my way to his paddock I whistled for him before throwing the hay over the fence. The grey stallion seemed as depressed as I was, he walked over to his hay slowly, only to snort at it and walk away.

The beeping of the car horn made me jog into the house to grab my wallet and quickly jog out again. Luckily for Laura she said nothing about me not changing and still smelling like a barn. The drive was silent except for the soft music coming from the radio. My breath misted the window as I had my head leaning against it. The scenery rolled by as it always did, going from green to brown and back to green again. The ride seemed to last an eternity until my sister finally pulled up.

"Quick! I only have 5 minutes to find my way around" Laura said as she leapt out of the car. I rolled my eyes and got out slowly, unbuckling my niece Nicole from her car seat in the back. The little girl was still fast asleep and didn't stir in my arms as I followed Laura to where ever she was going.

It was certainly busy; people were rushing around carrying large bundles from trailer to trailer. I followed Laura into a trailer and sat in the corner while she made herself busy preparing all the make up she needed. Trust my sister to get a job as a makeup artist; she always painted my face weird and wonderful colours as a kid. Another artist soon joined her, both seemed happy to ignore Nicole and I. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, it felt like I haven't ever had a decent night sleep. These last few weeks had left me restless and I spent most nights wandering the stables or sitting with Beleger. The lower I sank into the couch, the heavier my eyes got. I put my head on the side of the couch and I drifted off into a light sleep.

I woke up when I felt little fingers weaving through my hair and soft childish giggles, which was followed by a low, mans voice.

"Nicole if you keep playing with my hair I will cut your fingers off" I mumbled brushing her hand away. The only response I got was a giggle and I felt my hair being tugged by hands a lot stronger than a 6-year-old girl. I swiftly grabbed the hand and gave it a sharp twist, causing a small yelp from the person is belonged to.

"That's quite a strong arm you've got there" came a soft American accent.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Aragorn, well an Aragorn look alike with an American accent. It took all my will power not to gasp or burst into tears and I did manage to keep my draw from dropping.

"Sorry" I blushed and dropped his hand rapidly.

"This is Viggo" Nicole piped up breaking what would have been an uncomfortable silence.

"Viggo Mortenson" he smiled and offered his hand.

"Karla Davison" I shook his hand "I'm baby sitting while my sister plays makeup artist."

"I am working Karla! Some of us have a normal job" came the snappy shrill voice of my sister from the other end of the trailer. I simply rolled my eyes and held back the urge to throw something at her.

"Yes, gluing monster faces onto people is a normal job" Viggo said quietly, just loud enough for me to hear. I couldn't help but grin at the comment.

"So what do you do?" Viggo asked me.

"Horse trainer" I said simply "I've got 6 horses at the moment, some people consider that not a proper job."

"Sounds more rewarding than what your sister is doing" Viggo said it loud enough for my sister to hear. Judging from the short silence from the other end of the trailer she heard it plain and clear. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. It wasn't everyday someone insulted my sister, most males seemed to only fall head over heels for her stunning looks.

"I wanna see the horses" Nicole jumped down from the couch and tugged on my hands urgently.

"Alright Nicole" I reluctantly got up and turned to Viggo "Nice meeting you."

"Like wise" he grinned.

I flinched slightly as I lowered myself into the bathtub filled with steaming water. It'd be a very interesting day, to say the least. I had run into Orcs, Elves, Rohirrim and finally got roped into putting own my Rohirric costume and riding around stabbing at thin air. I really had no idea what was going on besides the fact I was in a movie. That movie was something I had lived through for the last few months. The director didn't need to tell me what was going on, I remember every detail. From the aching muscles, to stabbing at something to save my own life, to remembering the sweat stinging my eyes and being barely able to see sometimes.

The hot water lapped my tired muscles as I sank lower into the bath until all that was out of water was my nose. After relaxing under the water for a few moments I brought my head up and slicked my hair back out of my face. I sighed as I caught sight of several small scars that had come from battles. They were not only physically painful reminders, but emotional ones as well. Every day the dull ache in my chest grew, I guess you could say I was homesick.

The faint sound of someone knocking on the door reached my ears as I was climbing out of the bath. Wrapping the towel around me, I wandered out of the bathroom to the front door. It was probably Laura who had forgotten something or needed another favour. Another more persistent knock came as I walked into the sitting room, almost at the front door.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on" I called out irritably.

I flung the front door open; ready to abuse my sister only to come face to face with Viggo. He looked rather comical with his hand raised as if ready to knock again, with a rather embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh" I felt myself turn about 7 shades of red from blushing "Hi."

"Hi…. umm" he seemed to trail off for a second as if he was embarrassed, "I thought I'd drop by, your sister kind of commented you lived alone and weren't the best cook in the world, so I…err brought something over for you."

He held up a plastic bag, which the contents smelt absolutely divine. I felt my mouth start to water; I hadn't had a decent meal since last time my brother took me into town and we got McDonalds.

"Thanks…come in, sorry I have no manners" I managed a weak smile and opened up the door fully for him. The embarrassed look left his face as he stepped inside after taking his boots off.

"I'll be back in a minute, make yourself comfortable" I quickly went to my room and pulled on some clothes. I rubbed a scar on my arm feeling slightly self-conscious about it, then put on a baggy long sleeve shirt over it. By the time I had walked out Viggo had set out the containers and somehow managed to find some cutlery in my kitchen.

"Smells good" I commented as I shoved aside a pile of saddlecloths I had washed a few days ago "Excuse my messy house, I hate cleaning."

"No problem" he replied and there was a short silence. I picked up a container and fork and started eating. It had been a long time since I had Chinese, one of my favourite takeaways.

"How did you know I loved Chinese?" I asked through a mouthful of honey chicken.

"Your sister told me"

"Oh" was all I could think of as a reply. I had never felt so tongue tied with someone around. It wasn't me just being quiet, I just couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"I feel kind of rude just coming uninvited" Viggo shifted on the couch uncomfortably "But I asked your sister about you and she told me about… well what you've been through, she suggested you might enjoy some company."

"My sister has a big mouth" I remarked dryly feeling a smile tug on my lips. He was very sincere, almost bashful when trying to admit something.

"So you don't mind?" he asked relaxing a bit.

"Nope, for once my sister is probably right."

So my life had finally settled into a routine, an extremely boring routine. If I wasn't working my horses and back into competing, I was with Viggo. Then again I didn't spend a great deal of time away from Viggo. It turned out he was quite an accomplished rider himself and most of his spare time was spent helping me with the 2 youngsters that needed education. Then there was Beleger.

He was everything I dreamed of for an eventer, calm and responsive for dressage, bold for cross-country and careful for show jumping. He just didn't seem like the same horse that had carried me into battle. He did everything without a fuss, won every competition we went to but he had lost that spark I loved about him. Most morning's he was at the fence just staring into the distance as if he was looking for our home that would never appear.

I yawned for about the 100th time in the evening while I was doing a last minute clean out of the stalls. It had been a long day; I had taken Beleger and the 2 youngsters to a dressage day by myself. So not only was I running around the entire day between classes, I was up til 2am the previous night preparing all 3 of them. Though I had better than expected results from the youngsters and win's from all 3 of Beleger's tests.

I yawned again and lent against the stall wall and closed my eyes for a moment. They were feeling so heavy it almost hurt to keep them open. I felt myself sliding down into the shavings and telling myself it was only for a moment then I'd get back up. A cold wind was blowing through the breezeway and I huddled into my jacket and shut the howling wind out of my hearing.

It was suddenly warm and the air was still and thick. A faint clash of steel came to my ears, then suddenly the noise multiplied into a raging battle. Flashes of armour came before me; the screams of the dying seemed to torture my ears. A flash of green and brown blur fought in front of me, twin long knives flashed around him cutting down Orcs. It was Legolas. He turned to kill an Orc near him and our eyes locked. Everything seemed to stop around us as he reached out to take my quivering hand that was reaching for him. Our hands were but a hair away when I felt a white hot pain driving through my stomach. I fell to my knees, my hair draping around me like a curtain blocking everything from view. I took my hand away from my stomach and it was covered in a deep red blood. Tears begun to flow freely from my eyes and I looked up only to see Legolas fall to the ground and not move again. I tried to move only to be paralysed by the pain in my lower body. Clutching my stomach I screamed in pain and everything started to disappear in front of me.

I woke up and just managed to hold back the scream that had risen in my throat. I was short of breath, trembling and my stomach felt ready to empty what little lunch I managed to have. A pair of arms were wrapped around me murmuring something to me I couldn't make out though it was a soothing tone. Eventually I calmed down and the world came back into focus. I was still sitting on the stall floor with the freezing wind still blowing; the only thing different was Viggo was calmly holding me. I was holding onto him hard enough to give him a nice set of bruises.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly "I heard a scream as I pulled up."

"Yeah, I had a bad dream" I replied swallowing back the bile I felt rising. Taking a few deep shuddering breaths I managed to pull myself together and untangle myself from Viggo.

"You sure?" he didn't look too convinced. I just nodded and pulled myself up onto my shaky legs. It had felt so real, everything from the dirt under my feet to the smell of already decaying flesh. I looked at my hands only to find them clean, except for a few smudges of dirt I had gathered from cleaning the stall.

"I'm fine" I lied. I went to take a step and my legs just about collapsed from beneath me. Viggo was right next to me to help me from completely falling down. Without any warning he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the house. I was too weary to protest, even when he put me on the couch with a pillow and blanket and ordered me to stay put.

I just lay there staring at the ceiling; the dream kept playing back in my mind like a movie on repeat. Did it really happen and some higher power chose to show me it just to torture and deepen my unhappiness here? Or was it just my tired mind in overdrive thinking what could possibly be happening. He couldn't be dead, ever since we'd kissed that night in Lorien I felt connected to him in someway. That connection hadn't lessened or broken at all since I came back, if anything it only grew stronger everyday.

"Here" Viggo came back into the room with 2 mugs of what looked to be hot liquid and handed one to me.

"Thanks" I took a cautious sip then just about drained the entire mug in one gulp. Coffee with a few shots of whiskey, in my opinion there was nothing better to calm the nerves down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Viggo asked again setting his mug down and taking my hand in his.

"I will be once you stop asking me" I tried to make light of the subject but failed miserably.

"Are you going to tell me what you were dreaming of?" Viggo persisted "I swear Karla I've never heard someone scream like you did, it was a scream of terror and you were so pale when I got to you."

"I dreamt…" I trailed off biting my lip, thinking of a way to put it "I dreamt of being killed and watching the people I care for be killed in front of me."

Viggo didn't say anything, he just put his mug down and reached over and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying, I couldn't help it. My life had be turned upside down, inside out, back to front then stuck in a washing machine. It was amazing I hadn't had a nervous break down yet. All I did was keep ploughing through the ordinary day to day living of my life hoping one day there'd be something that'd spark my life back. Nothing ever did, the armour and weapons hidden in my room was only a painful reminder of what I had and lost all too quickly. I don't know what suddenly came over me but I leant over and kissed Viggo. Through my muddled mind I didn't even realise he was kissing me back so I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I…didn't…sorry," I stammered as I felt a hot blush creep up my neck. I didn't get a chance to be anymore embarrassed as I found him kissing me back before I could apologise again. He gently pushed me down onto the couch and I wrapped my arms around him. Everything was so different than Legolas, the way he kissed me, the way his hands were around my neck and cupping my cheek. To be held again and touched again felt good, but there just wasn't that same electricity I felt with Legolas. We broke the kiss and both of us lay there slightly stunned for a few moments.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you" Viggo said softly brushing the loose bits of hair out of my eyes. I smiled softly and gave him a soft kiss.

"Guess I didn't have to apologise then" I laughed lightly causing him to grin.

"You should smile more often, it suits you" Viggo commented and I just stuck my tongue out at him. He responded by reaching down and tickling me. I let out a startled yelp and tried to squirm away while laughing too hard to breath properly.

The morning air was bone chilling and both Beleger and I were huddled up against the wind. We trotted alongside the road avoiding the worst of the snow that had came rather suddenly last night. Viggo was right behind us though the youngster he was on couldn't keep up with Beleger's long stride for too long so they were gradually falling back. I reached up and wiped my runny nose on the sleeve of my jacket. That was the only thing I hated about riding on a cold morning, the runny nose. The cold wind and being numb as you galloped along was the best feeling, you felt totally free.

"I'm going into a canter," I yelled back to Viggo not really expecting him to hear me. I asked for a canter and Beleger immediately switched up a gear. After a few happy bounds and half bucks he settled into a smooth canter. I grinned at him; the good mood must have been catching because he was behaving almost like his normal self. When we got to our stretch of dirt road he suddenly came sliding to a halt and reared.

"Hey!" I scolded him and gave him a kick to go forward. Rearing was something he never did unless he was overexcited about something, or about to crush an enemy that came too close. He went forward a few steps then started shaking his head and going backwards.

"Beleger, don't be a shit" I said through gritted teeth and gave him a harder kick. He shot forward and started bucking, only to settle into a canter after 2 bucks.

Strange boy I thought while shaking my head. I glanced behind me to see Viggo still lagging behind a lot. Shrugging off the strange behaviour I looked forward again and asked for a gallop. Shifting up a notch easily Beleger flattened out slightly and we pounded along the road. I squinted as the icy wind made my eyes water and everything went blurry and difficult to see.

I knew there was a sharp bend in the road that we usually slowed down slightly for. Today Beleger was going so well I just let him out, I trusted him to make the turn easily, we'd done a lot harder at faster speeds than this. As we turned the corner my eyes went wide in horror and my stomach did a sudden 180-degree turn. There was a truck just starting to take the corner at a way too fast speed on a fairly slippery road. Both of us went to slam on the brakes but it was too late. There was a sickening crunch and then everything went black.

"Karla, tolo dan enni" (Come back to me) Legolas' voice seem to float around in the blackness. I suddenly saw him standing on the balcony at Minas Tirith looking out across the plains. There was a faraway look in his eyes, almost like they were empty of life. Then as quickly as I saw him, he was gone.

As I gasped in a breath of air my entire body felt like it was on fire. There was pain everywhere in my upper body and completely no feeling in my lower body. My head felt like a sledge hammer was pounding in it and someone had removed my helmet.

"Karla" I could vaguely hear Viggo's voice and he was holding my hand "The ambulance is on its way, hold in there."

"Meleth nin can enni na mar" (My love calls me home) my voice sounded so far away. The words hurt so much to get past my lips. It was so strange they came out in Elvish, I had never fully got my head around the language.

"Karla open your eyes" Viggo's voice was now pleading "Come back to me."

Come back to me, the words Legolas had spoken echoed in my head. I was going back to him at last.

"Beleger, where is he?" I managed to struggle out.

"He's fine" his voice was choked with emotion now. I knew he was lying, even I knew Beleger couldn't have survived that. It was amazing I was even alive.

Everything started feeling like it was getting lighter. The pain in my body eased up and I felt I could talk properly without the feeling of 100 people crushing my chest. I squeezed Viggo's hand tightly and with a lot of effort I managed to open my eyes. Snow was falling lightly, the view of the trees above me reminded me of the nights I slept under them while leaving Rivendell. I smiled slightly and sighed heavily. The pain was just about gone now, the world was starting to slip away from me.

"Hannon le, mellon nin" I said softly as Viggo's face hovered above mine. With great effort I managed to bring my hand to his head, he lowered it enough for me to give him a soft kiss.

"Don't leave me," Viggo begged, tears were flowing down his face "Not like this."

"I love him" I said simply "He's calling to me."

"Who?" Viggo looked puzzled "Jason?"

"No" the words seemed to get stuck in my throat now, it was so frustrating not being able to get them out.

"Karla, you have to stay awake" Viggo urged me while taking my hand again and gripping it tighter "You just have to stay awake long enough for the ambulance."

I could hear the sirens and they seemed miles away. I didn't want to stay awake, not when Legolas was waiting for me to come back to him.

"I can't, let me go so I can be fully happy" my voice was no more than a whisper now. My eyes were slowly shutting and everything felt like it was ready to float. I felt Viggo's lips on mine, as I kissed him back a single tear slid down my cheek. He had been the light of my life for the last few weeks, and for that I was eternally grateful.

"Namarie" I whispered as my eyes fully closed and my last breath left my body.

**Authors Note.**

Cliffhanger, yes I know!

Just don't shoot me for taking so long to update! My writer's block seems to have vanished and I can't seem to stop writing at the moment. So hopefully another chapter should be up in another few days.

But there's only 2 more chapters left to go. Oh how sad, its finished…. It ONLY took me about a year to complete.

Anyways my next little project is I'm completely rewriting Two Worlds. I basically got the shits up with it and left it drift away. So the new one is going to be a slightly different plot, but a heap more details and much MUCH longer.

So hit that little review button, it makes me very happy and makes me update a lot quicker.


	30. Chapter 29

They say when you die you float towards a white light and voices call to you. All I remember was taking a last breath then waking up in the dew stained grass plains of where Beleger and I camped after setting out from Minas Tirith. I groaned softly as I rubbed my eyes, only to hit myself on the head with a vambrace. Boromir's vambraces.

That really woke me up quickly, after a glance down I noticed I was in the exact same clothes and armour as I had on the day I left Minas Tirith. Something about the land had changed though, no longer did a shadow seem to hang over it. The sun shone brightly and the sounds of nature sang happily unlike the dead stillness I was used to.

Soft hoof beats came plodding towards me and I drew my sword in caution. A grey head appeared from a clump of trees and the head let out an indignant snort.

"Beleger" I couldn't stop grinning "Mellon nin."

The big grey stallion walked over to me and demanded an ear scratch, almost as nothing had happened. I absently rubbed his ears and looked around trying to remember which direction we needed to travel. I shielded my eyes with my hand and looked towards the north and there it was. Minas Tirith, just a distant speck but still shimmering in the sun.

"Lets go Beleger," I said to the stallion quietly. I picked up his reins and threw them over his head, not even bothering with the stirrups I vaulted onto his back and pointed him towards north. With a cry of excitement we flew into a gallop towards Minas Tirith.

The sound of hooves thundering across the plains was like rolling thunder, the wind stung my eyes and threw my hood back but I couldn't be happier. Here the air was fresh and sweet, everything seemed so full of life and joy. I lent forward slightly only to hear the slight whistle of an arrow go over my head. I got such a shock I accidentally jammed the brakes on Beleger causing him to rear up. It was my day for being unprepared for everything as I very ungracefully slid out of the saddle and straight onto my butt.

"OW! Son of a…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as second arrow went through my cloak, pinning me to the ground. I let off a rather colourful Elvin curse I heard from Legolas plenty of times as I went to pull the arrow out. As I looked up I saw a very familiar horse and rider cantering towards me. With one final yank I pulled the arrow out and threw it at them.

"Haldir you son of an Orc!" I yelled at him "Are you going blind in your old age?"

Haldir just about froze on his horse, then galloped flat out until he reached where I was standing. He pulled his horse up so quickly dust flew up and he flung himself off before they had fully stopped.

"Karla?" his face went deadly pale as he reached out towards me.

"What?" I asked. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Without a word he pulled me into a tight embrace and hugged me so hard I thought he nearly broke my ribs.

"We found you," he whispered still holding onto me "We feared you were dead."

Colour drained from my face and I held onto him tightly. I didn't think anytime would have passed, but obviously it has. No wonder Legolas looked so empty, he must have thought I had run out on him, or worse gotten killed.

"I tried to follow the company to Mordor, but I got a little sidetracked" I said quietly, my entire body starting shaking like a leaf blowing in a storm.

"A 3 month sidetrack, Legolas is beside himself with worry" Haldir finally let go of me.

"It's a long story, though none you would probably believe," I admitted trying to ignore the lump forming in my throat. It was hard to believe I was standing here, back home talking to one whom I considered a very close friend.

"Come, Arwen and her escort arrive at noon," Haldir whistled for the 2 horses who had wandered off to a green patch of grass. Both came trotting back obediently, Beleger looking as keen as I felt to be heading off. We both mounted and turned our horses towards the city, and with a nudge of my heels Beleger took off with his usual gleeful buck. I had to laugh; even he was back to his usual self.

We rode hard through the morning and only stopped for a short break in Osgiliath to let the horses and us to have a drink. I was tempted to dunk my entire head in the water to cool down; the day had turned rather warm and humid. I think I was sweating more than our horses were; even Haldir had a light sweat up.

"It's hot" I commented as he mounted up again and begun walking out of the city.

"It is rather warm for this time of year" he wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt and nudged his horse into a canter. I let Beleger break into a canter without being asked and just let him follow Haldir's horse.

As we reached the gates of Minas Tirith they were already open, but the guards seemed to stare at me with their mouths wide open. I ignored it through the first ring of the city but by the second ring I got rather irritated by it.

"Did your mothers not teach you it is rude to stare?" I remarked loud enough for the small crowd that had gathered to hear. Some blushed and turned away, others just kept staring with wide-open mouths.

"What are they looking at?" I asked Haldir crossly. To add to my annoyance he had a small smirk on his face.

"It is not everyday someone who has been missing for 3 months comes back, and it is even more fascinating when that person has had an Elven price turn the countryside up looking for you" he said smugly.

Before I could reach over and hit him, he nudged his horse into a canter. I felt like throwing something at him but as he was quickly disappearing from my sight I nudged Beleger into a canter to catch up. We reached the stables quickly where grooms were already waiting to take our horses for us. The stables seemed a lot busier than when I was last here; I caught the glimpses of a few very fine elvish horses dozing in their stalls. I glanced up at the sky and it was well after noon, Arwen's escort would have been here and settled by now. Feeling self-conscious about what I knew were my horrible filthy looks I took my hair out and smoothed it back into a loose braid. There was nothing I could do about my dusty clothes and armour, I just hoped the elven making in them didn't make the dirt stand out too much. With a quick scrub of my face on my cloak while we were walking up the stairs, I hoped I looked presentable. I glanced at my hands wondering how filthy they were and caught a glimpse of silver. I was wearing Legolas' ring without even noticing it.

My boots echoed through the silent halls as I followed Haldir. From what I could remember this was the way to the throne room. And I remembered right, we stopped in front of the closed doors and my stomach suddenly did a flip-flop. How could I face them all after being gone 3 months without any real explanation? How could I tell Legolas the truth of where I really came from? Would he care or would I be locked in a padded cell with a straight jacket.

"He loves you" Haldir said simply breaking me out of my thoughts "And he needs you, he has been fading from grief since you went missing."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Haldir gave one of his rare smiles and opened the door to a roomful of people. Aragorn was sitting on the throne with Arwen beside him; the entire room went silent as I stepped into the room.

"Karla" Aragorn was the first to speak, breaking the stunned silence of the room. I walked forward trying to keep the tears from entering my eyes. Aragorn wasted no time jumping down from his throne and rushing forward to greet me with a rib-crushing hug. I hugged him back so tightly I think both of us had bruises from the hug.

"We had almost given up hope" he said quietly as he loosened the grip on me slightly "Come, you must see Legolas."

Without a word to anyone in the room he dragged me for about 2 steps before I managed to fall into the fast pace of the walk. When we were out of the public eye he broke into a sprint, with me fast on his heels. Through the corridors we ran until he skidded to a halt in front of a door, I wasn't ready for the halt so I crashed into his back. Without bothering to knock he threw open the door and marched in.

"Aragorn it is rude not to knock" Legolas said dully. I was hiding behind Aragorn and stood on my tiptoes to see over his shoulder. Legolas was standing on his balcony, the exact same way I had seen him.

"Would you have answered mellon nin?" Aragorn asked masking the excitement in his voice rather well.

"No, I wish to be left in peace, forgive me for not greeting Arwen, I send my regards" Legolas voice was cold and distant; he still didn't turn away from the balcony. I took my chance and quietly walked up to him. All of a sudden I couldn't think of a thing to say, every word I had wanted to say was caught in my throat.

"Does that mean you would not have answered if I knocked" I finally managed to get out.

Legolas turned around so quickly I thought he was going to fall over himself. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was open slightly in shock. I don't know how long we stood there for; it wasn't until the door closed until either of us came to our senses. I slowly slid the ring off my finger and walked over to him. Taking his hand I placed it in his palm and closed his hand around it.

"You wanted this back when you came back?" I asked softly.

"Karla" he swallowed hard and his eyes were bright with unshed tears "You came back."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to follow you but I got a little lost" I sniffed slightly, then burst into tears. His strong arms pulled me into an embrace and I threw my arms around his neck as I cried.

"Hush meleth" he soothed "Here sit down."

He led me to the bed and we both sat down; my sobs were quickly reduced to the occasional hiccup. When I looked into his eyes the empty depths I had seen had suddenly become more alive in the mere moments we'd been back together. He lent in so close to me our foreheads and noses were barely touching, his slender hand came up and cupped my cheek gently.

"I thought I had lost you" his voice was scarcely a whisper. I lent forward and kissed him gently, he stiffened for a mere second before returning the kiss hungrily. Within moments my armour was on the floor along with his tunic. We broke our passionate kisses apart, both of us breathing heavily.

"Shall I assume we will be sharing a room during our stay?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"I shall say your assumptions are right" I grinned back, suddenly fighting the wave exhaustion that hit me. I kicked off my boots and crawled under the covers of his bed, Legolas did the same and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me gently on the forehead and I felt sleep hit my body. I hadn't even realised how exhausted I had been until I had sat down and the excitement wore off. I snuggled closer into Legolas and with a final yawn I was asleep.

I stirred awhile later when Legolas shifted out of my arms and got out of bed. Not feeling any urge to get out of bed I just lay still and pretended I was still asleep. There was a quiet knock on the door and Legolas quietly answered it. I strained to hear what they were saying but they were talking in hushed elvish when I couldn't keep up with. The conversation didn't last long as the other person gave a light laugh and the door clicked shut.

"You can stop pretending you are asleep," Legolas said lightly as I felt the bed sink down next to me slightly. I smiled slightly but didn't open my eyes, I pulled the covers around me and turned over.

"Too comfortable to get out of bed" I said, my voice was muffled by me burying my head into the pillow.

"Alas I shall have to drag you out of bed" Legolas crawled over to me "For we are the guests of honour at tonight's ball."

"I don't want to go," I groaned pulling the pillow over my head. I knew if I went I'd spend the entire evening trying to explain to everyone where I had gone. I didn't want to do that just yet, I wanted to wait when everything had died down and gone back to somewhat normal.

"You have to" Legolas started pulling the covers off me "Up."

"I don't want to" I complained trying to pull the covers back over me. Legolas grabbed them and completely pulled them out of my reach. He pounced on me and easily lifted me up. Throwing me over his shoulder while I tried to kick and squirm my way out of his hold, he marched into the bathroom. Without a word he went to dump me in the bath, but I managed to get a hold of him and pulled us both into the warm water. I tried to hold in my laugher as Legolas pushed his now dripping hair out of his eyes.

"Now we can get ready together" a very undignified snort from trying to keep my laugher in escaped. Legolas gave me a withering look and began to strip off his soaking wet clothes. My mouth suddenly went dry and I couldn't help but let my eyes roam when he stripped his pants off.

"One has to take one's clothes off to bathe" he lent forward and whispered in my ear. Brushing my loose strands of hair away he trailed lazy, feather light kisses down my neck. His hands were on the hem of my shirt and with agonizing slowness he pulled my shirt off, my pants quickly followed into the wet heap of clothes on the floor.

"Lie back into me" Legolas whispered in my ear. I nodded and we rearranged ourselves, I lay back into him. He softly started massaging the knots in my neck and shoulders that had gotten there during the hard ride back. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his skilled hands kneading away at all the right spots.

"You are so tense" Legolas trailed kisses along where his hands had been. I just sighed happily and lent back into him further. There were very few moments in life when you're in pure bliss, but this moment was defiantly one of them.

A loud knock on the door made me jump, Legolas let out a frustrated sigh.

"I shall be back" he kissed my cheek before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself. As he walked out of the room I stretched out in the bath, fully submerging myself for a few moments. As I came up for a breath I grabbed the soap and scrubbed every inch of my body, trying to get the horrible feeling of ingrained dirt in your skin that only a hard days ride would give you. My hair was a tangled mess until I managed to figure out which bottle was something like shampoo. After rinsing that out, I reluctantly climbed out of the still warm bath. Wrapping a towel around myself I wandered into the bedroom where Legolas was sitting on the bed fully dressed and skilfully re-doing his braids.

"Who was at the door?" I asked plonking myself down next to him.

"The person delivering something's I asked for earlier" he said simply "Close your eyes."

I gave him a curious look before doing as I was told, for good measure I even put my hands over my eyes. The weight on the bed shifted as he got up and there was a creak of a door and rustle of something as he carried it across the room.

"You can open them now" there was a slight nervous tone in his voice.

I removed my hands and opened my eyes, what I saw in front of me nearly took my breath away. It was a silver dress; the bodice looked like a fit to match my body and the skirt was full and flowing. On closer inspection the bodice of the dress had a slightly lighter coloured silver leaf and vine design on it. Speechless I took the dress from Legolas, as I did the light caught the skirt shimmered 100 shades of blue in the dying sun.

"Is this for me?" I finally managed to ask. Legolas just laughed and pushed me towards the bathroom. I needed no more convincing; for once I would be very happy to wear a dress. As I put it on, it suddenly clicked the Legolas was wearing nearly the exact same colour as me. Holding the bodice up I walked back into the room and turned my back to Legolas.

"Can you do my dress up?" I asked holding the ties to him. With a few gentle tugs of the strings my dress was fastened and Legolas handed me a pair of shoes that matched my dress. I raked my fingers through my hair in a futile attempt to make the knotty mess somewhat presentable. After snagging my fingers a few times I managed to get it knot free, knowing it'd dry quickly in the evening breeze.

"Karla" Legolas was still standing behind me; he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder "Will…you…umm."

I arched an eyebrow; it wasn't anything like Legolas to stumble over a question. I don't think I had ever heard him say umm in any type of sentence.

"What is it?" I asked taking his hands in mine. My hand brushed against something cool in his right hand as he withdrew it from my hand for a brief moment.

"Nothing" he let out a soft sigh "Melin le." (I love you)

"And I love you" I smiled leaning back into his chest.

"Shall we?" he asked as we untangled ourselves from each other and offered me his arm. I slipt my arm into his and we set off down the hallway. I was surprised with each step I didn't grow nervous; it was quite the opposite for once. Legolas seemed extremely uptight about something but insisted everything was fine when I asked about it.

The hall where the celebration was being held was completely packed and very noisy. Along the Men, the Elves seem to stand out, like the stars on a midnight sky. Weaving in and out of legs towards me were 2 Hobbits, before I could get a chance to react I was tackled to the ground.

"Karla!" Pippin and Merry had me in a bone-crushing hug. I had a feeling once the night was over I'd be covered in bruises just from getting hugs from everyone.

"I need to breath," I said lightly, laughing at the guilty look crossing both their faces. Both of them let me up only for Gimli to grab me into a hug around my waist.

For the next 5 minutes I spent in the arms of various people receiving hugs, Gandalf was the last one to hug me.

"It seems to me that the bond of love is too hard to break, even when separated in different time's" Gandalf said to me softly. My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock, he knew all along! I should have known, he had said a lot of things that should have clicked that he knew. He just gave me a small smile and moved away.

Legolas put his arm around my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. I put my head on his shoulder and smiled contently. The room suddenly went quiet as a few chords of music came from the small ensemble. Aragorn and Arwen walked down from the dais hand in hand, people move aside and cleared the way for a dance floor. The couple looked as if they were both walking on clouds in pure bliss, that were would be nothing in the world that could separate them now. As the music began to play they were in each other's arms gliding along to the music.

"Shall we?" Legolas whispered in my ear. Before I could answer he held out his hand and bowed. Blushing I took his hand and let myself be led onto the dance floor.

"I'm not a very good dancer, I hope you remember that" I warned as he took me in his arms.

"I seem to remember you were quite the good dancer, I shall lead" he grinned and before I could protest we started dancing. I narrowly missed his foot within the first few steps, but felt myself slowly begin to relax.

Suddenly Legolas passed me off to Aragorn whose foot I unfortunately didn't manage to miss. I tried not to laugh at the slightly pained expression on his face.

"Oops" I grinned. The grin was quickly wiped off my face as he stood on my foot. It was my turn to have a pained expression on my face and I had to fight back the string of curses on the tip of my tongue.

"Oops" he mimicked my voice with a cheeky grin.

"I will kick you in the shins" I warned.

"Not if I pass you off to someone else" he casually glanced around.

"You're acting like a 2 year old" I poked my tongue out and purposely stood on his foot once more.

"Says she who just poked her tongue at me" he said and quickly pulled a face at me. I giggled and found myself suddenly dancing with Haldir.

"Do I get a choice of who I get to dance with tonight?" I pouted slightly.

"I think not, as most males in this room wish to dance with you tonight" Haldir informed me. I fought back a groan, good thing my shoes were comfortable because this was going to be a long night.

It was well after midnight before Legolas and myself managed to escape outside for a breath of fresh air. The ball showed no signs of dying down, as everyone was starting to look quite drunk and the festivity had picked up a lot.

The summer breeze was cool and welcoming as we walked along in a comfortable silence. Legolas led me to a well-hidden, private garden where we both made ourselves comfortable in each other's arms gazing at the stars and moon.

"The stars are like the night we kissed in Lorien," I said quietly, breaking the silence.

"They shine even brighter now, for the darkness that covered the land has been lifted" Legolas tightened his embrace around me "As is the darkness in my heart, I had feared I lost you."

"As did I" I slipt my hand into his "I had a dream, there was a battle going on around us and a lapse in my concentration caused me to fall only to see you dead."

"I am here now" he cleared his throat "Karla?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something," the nervous edge had returned to his voice, as much as he was trying to hide it.

"I have to know what it is I'm promising before I can say anything," I teased, trying to make light of the situation.

"Promise me that you will never leave me again" he shifted around uncomfortably and reached into his pocket.

"I promise" I smiled and shifted to make myself comfortable. Legolas sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder and took my left hand into his.

"Will you bind yourself to me?" he asked so quietly I didn't think I had heard him correctly. I sat up and turned around to face him. He looked nervous and excited at the same time. To confirm what he said he took my left hand and slipped a smaller, identical version on his ring onto my finger.

"I had hoped to ask you after the battle at the Black Gate but…" he trailed off, swallowing back the lump in his throat "Karla, I love you and want to be with for all eternity, will you do me the great honour of binding yourself to me?"

I was completely shocked, I knew exactly what I wanted to say but my body refused to move. With every second ticking by Legolas began to look more and more worried.

"Please say something" Legolas almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Yes" my voice came out too quiet even for Elvish hearing "Yes!"

Legolas' face broke out into a grin and he pulled me to my feet and twirled me around. Laughing I wrapped my arms around his neck and as soon as my feet touched the ground he kissed me.

"Let us go tell everyone our news" Legolas said excitedly. We half ran back up to the hall where everyone was still celebrating. We burst through the doors, making such a noise everyone turned to look at us.

"I have an announcement to make" Legolas' voice carried around the silent hall easily "There shall be yet another wedding to celebrate soon."

Everyone looked slightly puzzled until I held up my hand with the ring on it. The entire hall erupted in cheers and people rushed forward to congratulate us. The night continued on with much celebration, Legolas and I managed to retire to our room just as the sun was coming up.

In our rather drunken state we managed to climb out of our clothes and collapsed into bed. Legolas wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close.

"I love you, more than life itself," he whispered to me with a blissful smile on his face.

"And I you, for all eternity" I kissed him lightly.

Suddenly it was if my entire meaning of my life had all fallen into place. I felt complete, and more than that I felt happy, more than I had ever felt.

There are 3 great things in this world. The first is for you to love someone. The second thing is for someone to love you back and the greatest thing is for the first and second thing to happen at the same time.


	31. The End!

The gentle kiss of the breeze off the sea lifted the lone figure's hair as he watched the great pyre float away from the beach. The flames seemed to reflect off the ocean making it glow orange. The sun was sinking adding to the colours of the sea, pales pinks and orange colours swirled around the blue of the ocean. Slowly the colours of the sunset seemed to sink into the blackness of the sea as the sun surrendered to the moon. The great pyre floated from view, even for Elvish eyes.

As it had gone from sight the figure on the beach sank to his knees and bowed his head. Tears glistened in the moonlight; silver trails ran down his face and onto the sand. The tears were the only things that glistened on the figure as the light seemed to dim from his body.

The breeze picked up and the figure lifted his head. Golden hair streamed out behind him as he embraced the cool wind. A soft, melodic voice was carried on the wind, a voice only meant for his ears.

"Come to me."

Legolas sighed and crossed his legs, sitting on the soft sand. He had stayed on the shores of Middle Earth where he and Karla had lived in bliss for many years. Many of the Elves had left for Valinor, Frodo and Sam both made the decision to sail. Merry and Pippin had died many years before, Aragorn passed into the Halls of Mandos not but a year ago. Arwen had rested in the dying forest of Lorien after Aragorn had died. Gimli had also passed unexpectedly 2 months ago, a horrible shock to Karla and Legolas.

And now Karla had passed.

She had not aged in looks but her body had rapidly deteriorated over the last few years and she had often joked about feeling like an old woman. Until this morning Legolas had thought it was nothing but a joke. He woke to feel her kiss him and whisper her love and goodbye to him, then had died in his arms.

He had nothing here anymore. Not caring, he felt himself fading from grief. The wind picked up, whispers beckoning him to come. He lifted his tear stained face, the wind drying the silver trails of tears.

"Legolas" Karla's voice whispered along the wind "Come to me."

"Karla?" Legolas questioned the wind.

He got up and waded into the incoming tide. The ocean seemed to slowly fade from his view replaced with a great white vastness.

"I come" he whispered.

He felt as if he was no longer wading through the ocean, just walking on nothingness. He could almost feel her presence now, his paced quickened.

Karla paced outside the gates impatiently. Legolas should have been there hours ago, even the few hours they spent apart seemed like it was an eternity.

"You are making me dizzy" Aragorn complained watching her pace up and down for the 100th time that minute.

"Then stop looking" Karla snapped irritably "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I know" Aragorn shook off her irritability "He loves you more than life, he will come."

Karla sighed and glanced out across the endless space. There was a speck in the distance moving rapidly towards her.

With a cry of glee, she took off running towards the speck. The speck grew larger by the second and soon the Elf and human were in each others arms kissing joyfully.

"I didn't think you'd ever get here" Karla's voice was choked with emotion as she clung to Legolas, never wishing to let him go again.

"Through life and death, I could never be parted from you forgive my slowness" Legolas tiled her face up to his and kissed her gently. Karla kissed him back, laughing happily when they broke the kiss.

"Come, everyone is waiting for you" Karla took his hands and led him in the direction she had came from. Legolas stopped her by grabbing her into a tight hug.

"They can wait, I have everything I shall ever need in my arms," he whispered burying his face in her hair "Here we are, not even eternity can separate us now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Karla smiled.

**THE END!!!**

**Authors Note.**

Awwwwww what a happy ending! I was going to have a really sad ending but my mushy side took over and ran away with me….you can blame… or thank…my boyfriend for that.

Well its over, I don't know how long I've been writing for but its finally over. It's kind of a relief but sad as well, despite it being unoriginal and the fact I whinge about it a lot I actually enjoyed writing it. I don't think it turned out too badly for my first story.

Plans…. Well I started doing more on Diaries of Another World, that's a story I started and kind of abruptly stopped until I read over the next chapter which was nearly finished where I left it. I might pick it up again but not for a while.

Two Worlds, I nearly have the first chapter of the NEW story redone, plus like all the other chapters planned out. How fast I write them depends on a few things….mainly me getting off my bum and competing my horse again when my buggered leg decides to heal properly.

A huge MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's stuck through me with my stories. You all have Doova to thank, without her persistence I wouldn't have finished this because I got so frustrated with it sometimes.

So I guess this is farewell, until I get a chapter up of one of the other stories! Most likely Two Worlds because I have the odd urge to go write it now. It will be R rated, but the first few chapters are pretty tame, except for language so just thought I'd warn a few people beforehand. I've actually had a thought of doing a few little spin off stories from this one, just some little humour things or whatever. We'll see how creative I'm feeling though.

Hope to see everyone in my reviews for my future stories!


End file.
